BLACK PEARL
by selulu7
Summary: Disaat kau harus memilih antara cinta dengan jiwamu. Semua yang salah menjadi benar. Yang putih menjadi hitam. Dan penuh penghianatan! "Kau harus meninggalkan China! Terserah kemana saja, asal aku tidak akan melihat wajah menyedihkanmu itu lagi!" "Hai aku Luhan" HunHan *as main pair* EXO X Luhan T for the first *maybe* Rate can be change in other chapter :v {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Don't like Don't Read!

Story start...

Cinta itu membutakan

Merubah kenyataan yang salah menjadi benar

Dan yang benar menjadi salah

Cinta itu menyedihkan

Bermula dengan kebahagiaan semu

Berakhir dengan dendam dan luka

Cinta itu munafik

Berjanji untuk selalu bersama

Dan berakhir dengan saling meninggalkan

Cinta itu menyakitkan

Berjalan bersama dengan kata "kita"

Dan berakhir dengan kata "aku" dan "kau"

Hitam dan Putih

Dua dunia yang saling bertolak belakang

Bersatu walau akhirnya akan ada salah satu yang menghilang

.

.

.

Beijing, 12 April 2011

Paras cantik bak dewi Yunani itu tampak mengeras dan memerah bahkan sampai ketelinganya. Tangan lentik itu terkepal erat, membuat kuku jarinya memutih. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, meredakan luapan emosi yang sejak tadi ia simpan.

"Maafkan aku baba. Tapi inilah keputusanku, baba tidak bisa mengaturku lagi. Maafkan aku!"

Pria cantik itu kemudian membalikkan badannya. Bila dilihat lebih jelas, bisa dilihat genangan liquid hangat sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata rusa itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar liquid tersebut tidak lolos dengan mudahnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memilih jalan yang kau impikan itu, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Suara pria paruh baya yang dipanggil baba oleh pria manis bermata rusa itu kembali membuka suaranya. Membuat pria lain menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menatap haru dan cemas dengan apa yang akan dikatakan sang baba selanjutnya.

"Kau harus meninggalkan China! Terserah kemana saja, asal aku tidak akan melihat wajah menyedihkanmu itu lagi!"

"Akan kulakukan!"

Liquid hangat yang sejak tadi ia tahan kehadirannya itu akhirnya menang dan mulai terjun bebas dari pelupuk mata rusa indah miliknya. Setetes, dua tetes, dan terus berlanjut. Mengkibatkan mata rusa itu sedikit membengkak dan memerah. Pria itu berlari ke kamarnya. Memasukkan bajunya-bajunya dengan tergesa ke dalam sebuah ransel berukuran cukup besar. Mengambil iphone dan dompet miliknya. Menghapus kasar air mata yang membasahi pipi chubynya dan segera keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut.

"Maafkan Lulu ma. Lulu telah mengecewakan mama. Dan rumah ini, maaf,Lulu tidak akan pernah bisa berkunjung kesini lagi~"

Dan pria manis itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah yang telah 17 tahun ia tempati tersebut. Menyisakan pandangan sendu dimata pria paruh baya yang hanya menatap kepergian sang putra dari balkon kamarnya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita tua yang tampak masih sangat cantik diusianya yang sudah menginjak 40tahun tetapi hanya bisa terduduk menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong yang telah ia pertahankan satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Maafkan aku sayang, akan lebih baik begini! Aku hanya tidak mau dia lebih membenciku dimasa depan!"

Semua kenangan manis, kehangatan nyata, dan kasih sayang pun lenyap. Menumbuhkan keyakinan pahit dihati polos itu, bahwa tidak ada yang sejati didunia ini.

.

.

.

12 April 2014

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan ini?"

Pria manis bermata rusa itu mengerucutkan bibir tipis dan menggembungkan pipi chubby miliknya. Ia menatap horor pada kemeja putih tipis dan celana pendek yang ia pastikan hanya akan menutupi setengah dari paha putihnya, menampilkan kaki jenjang nan mulus -yang ia anggap aib- miliknya.

"Ayolah Lu! Kau pikir ini keinginanku! Ini perintah Ketua tim. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat melakukan misi ini hanya kau!"

Pria ber-eyeliner itu menatap tak rela pada pria manis kesayangannya. Ingin sekali ia mematahkan leher ketua tim yang dingin itu. Dengan tega ia memerintahkan rusa manis nan polos miliknya, untuk memamerkan tubuh indah nan sexynya di tempat laknat yang bernama club. Hell, kalau bukan karena tugas negara mungkin pria ber-eyeliner itu sudah langsung menendang wajah rupawan Kyuhyun dengan hapkidonya.

"Hah~ tapi apa bajunya harus se-terbuka itu? Aku bisa mati kedinginan nanti~"

Pria manis itu semakin memajukan bibirnya, mengengam kedua tangannya didepan dada dan metap memelas kepada pria ber-eyeliner didepannya. Dear eyes attack yang pasti akan membuat siapapun luluh dan tidak tahan untuk mencicipi bibir ranum itu.

"Xi Luhan! Jangan memakai jurus itu!"

Dan pria ber-eyeliner itu dengan cepat mencuri satu kecupan dibibir merah itu. Mengakibatkan pria cantik itu terdiam dengan mata rusanya yang membulat.

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi Luluku sayang~ satu setengah jam lagi kita berangkat, aku akan menunggumu dibawah."

Pria ber-eyeliner itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap sayang surai karamel Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan pipi memerahnya yang sangat manis.

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku juga akan memelukmu sepanjang perjalanan, jadi kau tidak akan kedinginan."

Dan tubuh Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu kayu yang perlahan tertutup dengan pelan .

"Baekhyunie.." Luhan menyentuh bibirnya, tatapan kosong masih terlihat dimata rusanya, tapi dengan segera ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ini baik-baik saja sayang  
Saat duri kegelapan  
menyakitiku dan mencakarku  
Ya aku akan menjadi ksatriamu  
Dan menyelamatkanmu dari kesedihan

Jangan lupa aku disini

Hanya suara deruan mesin mobil yang menjadi teman empat orang pria di mobil mewah tersebut. Baekhyun benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi kepada Luhan. Semenjak Luhan keluar dari kamar asrama mereka, dia langsung saja menarik Luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Menutupi tubuh indah Luhan dengan jaket cukup tebal miliknya. Tidak lupa ia memberikan tatapan membunuh miliknya kepada rekan-rekan yang dengan terang-terangan memberikan tatapan memuja kepada Luhan.

Hell, siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok Xi Luhan. Anggota badan intelegent khusus Korea selatan. Pria berwajah manis dengan onyx sparkling bak rusa. Berpipi chubby, berkulit putih susu nan halus dan lembut, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis berwarna merah jambu dan mengundang siapa saja ingin mencicipi cherry mahal tersebut. Mrmiliki kecantikan dan kelembutan serta penebar cinta dan kasih sayang, contoh nyata dari titisan dewi Afrodit.

Bertugas dibidang pengintaian menyebabkan Luhan harus bisa memainkan perannya agar tidak diketahui oleh para mafia kelas kakap dan pejabat-pejabat tinggi yang menjadi lawannya. Kemampuan beladiri dan menembak dengan snipper jarak jauh ternyata tidak membantunya dalam tugas-tugas yang ia emban selama ini. Salahkan Baekhyun -dulu ialah penanggung jawab Luhan- yang dengan seenaknya mengatur pemindahannya, dari unit eksekusi ke unit pengintaian. Tapi ia menerimanya, setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak harus terus-terusan memegang senjata yang cukup berat tersebut.

"Xiumin hyung, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak tentang misi kali ini~"

Pria yang tengah meyetir mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan Luhan tampak memasang wajah cemas kepada pria ber-single eyelite disampingnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah belakang melalui spion didepannya. Memperhatikan ke-intiman kedekatan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kini tengah berpelukan erat.

"Sudahlah Chen, itu hanya perasaanmu saja! Kyuhyun sunbae sudah memastikan kebersihan rencana kita sebelumnya, apa kau mulai tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun sunbae oh?"

"Bukan begitu hyung,, tapi sudahlah!"

Percakapan itu terhenti seiring dengan berhentinya mobil yang ditumpangi empat pria tersebut disebuah gang gelap yang berjarak 2 blok dari sebuah club malam mewah dan sangat terkenal di kota Seoul. XOXO Club. Tempat umat manusia melepaskan penat dan melampiaskan rasa frustasi atas kekerasan hidup yang sudah 4 hari mereka lewati.

"Lu, kau sudah siap?"

Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Xiumin-pun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk mengabsen seluruh perangkat keamanan Luhan dengan wanti-wantinya yang tidak bisa dikatakan pendek. Sementara Luha hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh, persisi seperti anak kecil yang tengah diberi amanat oleh sang ibu.

"Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata!"

Kali ini Chen yang bersuara, ia cukup jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu overprotective terhadap Luhnan.

"Chen benar Baekhyunie, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertugas~"

Luhan-pun mulai menatap memelas kepada Baekhyun yang bertindak seperti ia akan pergi untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi baby Lu, tapi jangan pernah melepas earphone dan alat pelacakmu, aku akan langsung masuk kedalam kalau kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, mengerti!"

Luhan tersenyum cerah mendengar perintah Baekhyun, ia semakin senang mengetahui kalau pria pecinta eye-liner didepannya initodak pernah berhenti menyayanginya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Ne Baekhyunieee~ aku pasti akan menjawab panggilanmu! aku pergi dulu, Xiuminie, Chennie~"

Luhan tersenyum ceria, mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan segera berlari ke arah Xoxo club. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Sedikit berharap agar perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam mulai terbalas

Adalah awal dari kesakitan yang tak berujung

XOXO Club, adalah club malam yang dimiliki oleh Phoenix. Seorang pengusaha muda yang bergerak di bidang hiburan. Menurut kabar, Phoenix sendiri adalah nama samaran yang digunakan oleh pengusaha tersebut. Tidak banyak informasi yang bisa didapat tentangnya. Selain dia adalah pria tampan dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Phoenix sendiri adalah mafia kelas atas yang sudah melakukan penipuan pajak dan penyuapan kepada pemerintah untuk mendapatkan izin usahanya.

Dan disinilah Luhan, ditengah hiruk pikuk umat manusia yang sibuk bercumbu dan meliuk-liukkan badannya diiringin musik dengan dentuman yang memekakkan telinga. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok menuntun Luhan untuk menjauh. Mencari tempat sepi yang cukup strategis agar ia bisa mengamati semua manusia yang cukup mencolok disini. Karena berdasarkan hasil pengintaian anggota tim lain, hari ini akan ada pesta ditempat ini. Entah pesta apa, yang pasti hari ini akan hadir Phoenix ditemani beberapa teman-temannya.

Luhan memasan sebuah sprite dingin kepada pelayan yang tadi menghampitinya. Hell, dia tidak akan memesan alkohol, karena hal itu tidak baik untuk diminum saat ini. Apalagi sedang tidak ada Baekhyun disampingnya. Berbicara soal Baekhyun, dia jadi ingat kalau ia tadi mematikan earphone miliknya. Dengan gerakan ringan dan tidak mencurigakan, Luhan menyentuh bagian telinganya yang tertutupi rambut, menekan sedikit tombol on dan suara Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdebat dengan Chen mulai terdengar dari sana.

"Aku sudah masuk, jadi bisakah kalian diam?"

Tanya Luhan dengan tesenyum kecil. Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suara Baekhyun yang mulai sibuk menceramahinya karena mematikan earphone saat masuk ke kandang buaya.

Black Pearl

" ~ apa kau mengenal siapa gadis itu? Aku rasa tidak pernah melihatnya datang kesini!"

Pria berkulit tan yang tengah sibuk menyesap bir dingin dari gelas kaca kecil itu terlihat tertarik kepada seorang gadis manis yang duduk sendiri di meja paling akhir lantai dua XOXO Club tersebut. Membuat pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang dimaksud pria tan tersebut.

"Entahlah Kai, aku juga baru melihatnya! Apa kau ingin kita menghampirinya? Sepertinya tidak salah bermain sedikit sampai Sehun datang!"

Chanyeol tampak memandang Kai dengan seringaian miliknya. Membuat Kai juga ikut mengembangkan seringaian yang hampir sama dengan milik Chanyeol. Dan selanjutnya, dua pria tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua club mewah tersebut.

Kai lebih dulu mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan gadis manis tersebut, menghalangi pandangan sang gadis dari sesaknya lantai dansa.

"Hei! Aku Kim Jong In dan dia temanku Park Chanyeol!"

Sapa Kai terlebih dahulu, berusaha bersikap sopan walau nyatanya dari tatapan dan seringaian yang ia tampilkan berbanding terbalik dengan kode etik kesopanan.

"Hai aku Luhan"

"Nama yang indah, sangat sesuai dengan keindahan afrodite yang ada pada dirimu!"

Kai mengambil tangan kanan Luhan, lalu mengecup punggung tangan yang halus tersebut.

"Terimakasih tuan Kim, tapi maaf, aku pria!"

Balas Luhan sarkastik, menarik tangan kanannya dengan sopan dan berusaha memberi senyuman kepada dua pria dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? Maafkan temanku yang bodoh ini !"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara, ia tidak ingin pria manis dihadapannya ini marah dan memilih pergi sebelum ia bisa sedikit bermain dengan sosok indah ini.

"Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu, jadi lupakan saja!"

Balas Luhan dengan senyuman yang menjadikan wajah cantiknya menjadi beribu kali lebih indah. Membuat seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk disalah satu kursi counter bar tersebut menatap penuh pemujaan pada sosok indah bermata rusa tersebut.

She is my black pearl

T B C

Black Pearl

Preview chap 2

"Aku merasa seperti akan kehilangannya!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak, aku mencintainya!"

"Aku harus memilikinya!"

"Aku hanya terobsesi pada sosok itu."

"Setelah memilikinya diranjang aku akan mencampakannya!"

"Kau milikku Xi Luhan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Chapter 2

Don't like Don't Read!

Attention:

Seenggaknya review dengan kata "next" eonnideul chingudeul -" jgn cuma fol & fav :v

Story start...

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Don't like Don't Read!

" **Terimakasih tuan Kim, tapi maaf, aku pria!"**

 **Balas Luhan sarkastik, menarik tangan kanannya dengan sopan dan berusaha memberi senyuman kepada dua pria dihadapannya.**

" **Benarkah? Maafkan temanku yang bodoh ini !"**

 **Kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara, ia tidak ingin pria manis dihadapannya ini marah dan memilih pergi sebelum ia bisa sedikit bermain dengan sosok indah ini.**

" **Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu, jadi lupakan saja!"**

 **Balas Luhan dengan senyuman yang menjadikan wajah cantiknya menjadi beribu kali lebih indah. Membuat seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk disalah satu kursi counter bar tersebut menatap penuh pemujaan pada sosok indah bermata rusa tersebut.**

Story start. . .

Dia mutiara hitamku

Aku tidak membutuhkan peta, hatiku menuntunku mengapaimu

Aku bahkan melupakan setiap waktu yang berlalu

Andai saja aku dapat melihatmu diakhir cakrawala yang jauh

Berlayar mengendarai angin, kubentangkan layar ini

Berusaha memejamkan mata ini meski permukaan air terus bergetar

Bunga mekar dalam kegelapan, bulan muncul diatas laut seperti tempat rahasia

Mutiara hitam yang indah

Note:

Semua flashback adalah dari sisi Luhan. Jadi jangan bingung okey. Dan yang kemarin alurnya kecepetan, sebenernya cuma bakal jadi teaser aja, tapi malah kelepasan ngetiknya :D

Seoul, South Korea 14 April 2011

Disinilah aku. Di negara kelahiran ibuku. Negara dimana kakek dan nenek serta saudara-saudara ibuku berada. Aku memilih tinggal bersama nenek dan kakekku. Karena hanyan merekalah yang aku miliki. Sebenarnya bukan negara ini yang menjadi tujuanku. Sejak kecil aku selalu ingin berada dan menetap di Canada, masuk ke jurusan komunikasi lalu mendapat surat kelulusan dari universitas ternama di Amerika, dan terakhir, masuk ke dalam agen FBI. Yah, cita-cita itu yang membuatku dan baba selalu bertengkar. Baba menginginkan aku meneruskan perusahaannya, yang secara tidak langsung memaksaku masuk ke dalam jurusan perekonomian.

Dengan status putra mahkota -begitulah mereka menyebut anak-anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya di negara asalku- membuatku mendapat limpahan kasih sayang keluargaku. Mereka terlalu memanjakanku, memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan. Hidupku sangat baik, penuh perhatian, kasih sayang, dan cinta dari orang-orang disekitarku. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi hingga usiaku menginjak 15 tahun.

Beijing, 7 July 2009

Saat itu, aku baru pulang sekolah. Paman Zhang yang bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadiku tidak bisa mengantarku hingga kedalam rumah seperti biasanya, dengan alasan putranya sakit, aku memberinya izin untuk pergi lebih dahulu. Saat berjalan melewati ruang kerja baba, aku melihat pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara setidaknya 3 orang pria dewasa termasuk baba tengah berbincang cukup serius. Karena penasaran akupun memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip dan mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Salahkah anak seusiaku merasakan perasaann ingin tahu yang teramat besar? Tentu tidak bukan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan tentang cara berbisnis kepada putraku, dia memiliki keinginan sendiri dan tentu saja aku mengizinkannya." 

"beruntung sekali dirimu tuan Wu, putramu sangat tampan sepertimu dan lagi dia cerdas serta berkarisma pebisnis besar. Jauh berbeda dengan putraku."

Oh, aku merasa bersalah pada baba saat mendengar nada kecewa dari suaranya tadi. Aku jadi berfikir, sepertinya aku benar-benar anak tidak tahu diri karena tidak memiliki keinginin untuk melanjutkan usaha yang sudah dibangun baba 17 tahun lamanya ini. Bukan sepenuhnya salahku, mama juga bersalah, karena ia bahkan memberikan dukungan agar aku mewujudkan impianku yang sangat ingin menjadi agent FBI, walau mama tahu bahwa baba pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Aku mulai menyalahkan ibuku, aku merasa benar-benar menjadi anak durhaka sekarang.

"Tidak apa tuan Xi, kau bisa membujuknya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku jadi penasaran dengan putramu, pasti ia sangat tampan sepertimu."

Pria yang dipanggil tuan Wu oleh baba itu kembali bersuara. Membuatku kembali kedunia nyata. Sedikit tersentak saat ia ingin bertemu denganku. Hey, aku memang tampan tuan Wu, tapi aku lebih tampan dari baba. Bahkan sejak aku duduk di elementary school, sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarku. Ha..ha..ha.. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menjadi yang tertampan.

"Kau akan terkejut melihatnya. Dia lebih mirip mama-nya. Dia cantik, benar-benar diluar perkiraanmu tuan Wu."

Baba, aku tampan. Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu wahai baba-ku tersayang. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Hingga tanpa sadar aku memajukan bibirku.

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran tuan Xi. Ha..ha.."

"Nanti kau bisa menemuinya bersama putramu, apa tidak sebaiknya kita membicarakan bisnis sekarang?"

"Baiklah. Shixuan, apa kau ingin bergabung membicarakan transaksi yang sudah appa jelaskan padamu semalam? Kalau tidak kau bisa bermain diluar."

"Tidak appa, akan lebih baik bila aku disini, itu akan menjadi salah satu proses pembelajaran untukku."

"Baiklah!"

"Besok, pesanan dari Rusia akan sampai dipelabuhan, aku sudah pastikan semua akan berjalan bersih dan aman, aku sudah mensabotase beberapa penjaga keamanan. Kita hanya perlu membuat beberapa tempat persembunyian agar pemindahan barang tidak terlalu jauh apalagi mencolok."

Rusia? Barang? Sabotase? Kenapa tuan Wu menyebutkan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan teroris? Aneh sekali. Dan kenapa juga baba hanya diam dan tampak sangat menyimak perkataan tuan Wu? Semua semakin aneh dan membingungkan.

"Lu?"

Tepukan dibahu kananku membuatku tersentak dan sedikit terlonjak. Paras cantik mama kini sudah berada dihadapanku. Beliau menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, takut dan entah apa aku tidak dapat membacanya lagi. Mama langsung saja menutup pintu ruang kerja baba dengan pelan dan bahkan nyaris tanpa suara. Mamapun menarik tanganku sedikit kencang laju berjalan dengan tergopoh menuju kamarku.

"Apa yang kau lihat nak? Seberapa banyak yang kau dengar?"

Onyx indah mama tampak panik dan penuh kekhawatiran menatap onyx-ku yang sama jernih dengan miliknya. Kenpa? Kenapa mama panik sekali? Kenapa seperti ada yang disembunyikan dariku? Apa ada yang tidak boleh kuketahui dirumah ini? Sebenarnya perusahaan apa yang dibangun baba? Barang apa yang dijual diperusahaannya? Tunggu, bukankah perusahaan baba adalah salah satu perusahaan property terbesar di China? Apa baba membuka cabang perusahaannya? Tapi kenapa tidak ada beritanya ditelevisi dan dimajalah bisnis yang biasa aku baca disore hari? Oh tidak, kepalaku pusing. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepalaku yang kecil ini. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya pada mama, tetapi-

"Tidak ada mama. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa!"

-hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibirku. Semua terasa berat dan rumit. Aku harus menanyakan semua hal ini kepada paman Zhang besok. Yah, paman Zhang, pengawal serta sesorang yang sangat kupercaya setelah mama dan baba.

"Baiklah, mama percaya padamu. Sebaiknya kau membersihkan tubuhmu. Kita akan makan malam bersama teman babamu."

"baiklah ma!"

Akupun melempar tas yang sejak tadi dipunggungku ke tempat tidur. Kepalaku sakit, tentu saja. Aku berharap semua yang aku pikirkan tidak benar? Teroris? Mafia? Oh tidak, baba tidak mungkin melakukannya. Citranya terlalu baik, tanpa cela. Baba-ku tampan, mapan, berwibawa, bertanggung jawab, dan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak mungkin seorang Xi Hangeng malakukan hal diluar hukum seperti itu. Ya, tidak mungkin. Dan akupun berhenti memikirkan segala hal yang aku pikir omong kosong itu, lalu beranjak kekamar mandi. Sepertinya berdiri dibawah rintikan air dari shower dapat mengurangi ketegangan otak kecilku.

.

.

.

Makan malam di rumah Xi selalu terasa tenang, tidak ada yang bersuara -peraturan keluarga Xi, bahwa saat makan harus tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara-. Luhan menyelesaikan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan mama dan baba yang bahkan masih sangat tenang dan khitmat dengan makanan mereka.

Kenapa hanya bertiga? Yah, tepat satu jam sebelum makan malam, tuan Wu dan putranya berpamitan pulang. Mereka beralasan bahwa mereka akan makan malam dengan keluarga mereka dirumah. lebih memilih makan bersama nyonya Wu dan merekapun pergi tanpa bisa bertemu Luhan.

"Lu, baba ingin bicara denganmu!"

Suara baba membuat perhatianku teralih, penglihatan dan konsentrasiku yang tadinya terfokus pada apel ditanganku kini fokus menatap baba. Setelah merasa perhatianku fokus padanya, baba-pun menatapku, membuatku kerutan sedikit berbentuk dikeningku.

"Mulai besok kau akan belajar bisnis, baba akan menyuruh sekretaris Huang menjadi pengajarmu. Dia akan mengajarkanmu cara berbisnis!"

"Tapi ba, Lulu masih harus sekolah dari pagi hingga sore hari, baba tega membuat Lulu kelelahan dengan kelas tambahan seperti itu?"

Aku mengeluarkan jurus andalan yang sejujurnya sudah mendarah daging padaku sejak kecil. Merengek. Terkesan tidak manly sekali, tapi aku tidak peduli, semua itu hanya akan kutunjukan kepada orang-orang yang aku yakini memang bisa memanjakanku. Dan untuk saat ini, hal itu hanya diketahui oleh baba dan mama.

"Baba tidak akan luluh untuk saat ini Lulu. Kau sudah besar, hanya kau yang baba punya untuk melanjutkan usaha baba. Sehingga saat baba tidak ada, kau dan mama akan tetap hidup dengan nyaman."

Mendengar perkataan baba secara reflek aku berdiri, mendudukan diriku dipangkuannya dan memeluk pria tua kesayanganku ini dengan erat. Anak mana yang menginginkan salah satu orang tuanya pergi -dalam arti kata meninggal- meninggalkannya? Hanya anak durhakalah yang mendoakan untuk hal keji seperti itu.

"Baba tidak boleh berbicara begitu. Baba akan bersama Lulu dan mama selamanya. Baba tidak boleh meninggalkan Lulu dan mama."

"Tidak ada satupun didunia ini yang akan abadi Lu, semua akan menghilang jika sudah waktunya."

Dan sejak itu lah semuanya dimulai. Kehidupanku menjadi semakin melelahkan dan monoton. Tidak ada lagi akhir pekan yang selama ini aku nantikan. Semua waktu itu sama, hanya akan diisi oleh belajar dan belajar. Saat pagi aku akan kesekolah, dan saat sore hingga malam aku akan belajar dengan sekretaris Huang. Aku memang memiliki kecerdasan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Hanya saja, ketiadaan niat dan keinginan diriku untuk mangikuti langkah baba menjadikan semuanya terasa sulit. Membuatku semakin terikat karena peraturan baru yang ditetapkan baba, menjadikan waktuku untuk bermain dengan teman-temanku semakin berkurang. Dan akupun memutuskan untuk berubah. Memilih mencoba hal baru, sesuai apa yang aku inginkan.

Memberontak, itu yang kulakukan setelah satu tahun menjalani kegiatan yang selalu membuat kepalaku panas. Aku memutuskan bolos dari sekolah, 3 hari berturut-turut. Tiga hari itu juga aku membuat sekretaris Huang pergi dengan tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia terangkan. Tanpa persiapan untuk apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Dan semua kenakalan baruku ternyata sudah sampai kepada baba. Membuat baba marah besar.

Baba-pun mendobrak pintu kamarku. Wajahnya merah padam. Tatapannya nyalang dan sangat tajam, seolah akan membunuhku apabila aku menciptakan sebuah kesalahan saja. Membuatku tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutanku. Aku tidak siap. Aku tidak siap. Aku takut. Ini bukan baba. Bukan seperti baba yang aku kenal 16tahun hidupku.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Baba berteriak membentakku. Tidak ini bukan baba. Aku takut. Dimana babaku, Xi Hangeng. Mama tolong Lulu.

"Ma..maafkan Lulu ba~"

Hanya itu kata-kata yang lolos dari tenggorokanku. Aku takut. Kakiku gemetar, wajahku yang sudah putih aku yakin semakin putih karena tiba-tiba saja darah merahku menyurut entah kemana.

"Maaf? Kau tidak memikirkan apa akibat dari pemberontakan yang kau lakuakan ha?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin meneruskan perusahan baba. Aku tidak ingin terikat. Aku ingin menentukan hidup ku sendiri ba!"

"Hidupmu sendiri? Kau pikir hidup didunia ini mudah ha? Tanpa bantuanku, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi apapun itu Luhan! Tidak ada yang adil, apalagi yang suci didunia ini. Tanpa kekuasaan kau tidak akan bisa mendaptkan apapun yang kau inginkan"

"Baba salah! Masih banyak yang bisa didapatkan dengan kejujuran dan usaha keras. Contohnya,,, tentu saja menjadi anggota Intelegent negara!"

"Kau masih menyimpan cita-cita tidak masuk akalmu itu?"

Baba terlihat semakin emosi mendengaar semua jawaban yang sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana bisa meluncur dengan bebas dari bibirku. Tetapi entah mengapa semua itu membuatku merasa lega. Semua yang aku simpan dengan mama akhirnya bisa aku ucapkan kepada seseorang yang tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Dan sejak saat itu hubunganku dan baba memburuk setiap harinya. Baba selalu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya. Dan tanpa sadar perang dingin kami membuat mama frustasi karena selalu bersedih. Hingga mama jatuh sakit hingga saat ini.

Seoul, 12 April 2014

Luhan terlihat menikmati pemandangan lantai dansa yang entah sejak kapan terasa lebih baik dari pada harus menatap dua pria dihadapannya ini. Apabila kalian memperhatikan dengan jelas, akan terlihat tatapan tajam onyx rusa tersebut. Kerutan tipis dikeningnya ternyata tidak akan membuat orang-orang terlalu curiga padanya. Luhan sedang berfikir dan mengamati semua orang sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Ia masih berusaha mencari sosok yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"Luhan, apa kau mendengarkan apa yang kami katakan?"

Suara Kai membawa konsentrasi Luhan buyar. Akhirnya ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap bingung padanya.

"Apa? Kalian tadi bicara apa?"

Tanya Luhan dengan aksen dan tatapan polos andalannya. Satu tangan didagu, kepala yang sedikit dimerengkan ke kanan, bibir yang sedikit mengkerucut, ditambah kerjapan polos bak anak kecil yang sedang meminta permennya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Kai dan Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan bagi mereka. Hell,niat mereka untuk mengajak Luhan "bermain" menguap bak proses evaporasi air laut. Luhan terlalu menggemaskan dan lugu untuk hal-hal yang biasa mereka mainkan. Seperti bayi yang suci, sangat polos.

"Kami bertanya berapa usiamu. Kau sepertinya masih illegal untuk masuk ketempat seperti ini!"

Kai menatap curiga yang dibuat-buat kepada Luhan. Membuat rusa manis itu semakin memajukan bibir mungilnya secara reflek. Pipinya juga ikut menggembung untuk memberi tekanan kepada bibir mungilnya agar maju dengan sempurna. Sepertinya rusa manis ini lupa kalau ia sedang bekerja.

"Aku sudah 20 tahun. Kalian menyebalkan sekali."

"Ha..ha..ha.. Kau lucu sekali Luhanie~"

Chanyeol akhirnya tidak sanggup menahan rasa gemas kepada rusa manis dihadapnnya ini. Maka dengan reflek ia mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba mencubit pipi Luhan yang sangat berisi dan kini sudah sedikit memerah karena kesal itu. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan sudah lebih dahulu menghentikan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau!"

Chanyeol dan Kai tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan pria albino yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Luhan. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspressi. Matanya tajam seperti mata elang. Hidungnya mancung. Rahangnya yang tegas memperlihatkan kesan dingin dan berwibawanya. Bau maskulin mulai memenuhi indra penciuman Luhan saat pria tersebut sudah mengambil posisi duduk disisnya.

"Kalian mengajakku berpesta, tetapi kalian malah bersenang-senang tanpa aku? Cihh, teman macam apa kalian ber-dua!"

Suara cempreng dengan aksen cadel terdengar jelas saat pria disamping Luhan ini berbicara. Sunggung sangat lucu. Aura misterius dan kelam serta paras yang tampan benar-benar membuatnya seperti titisan dewa Hades, akan tetapi suara cempreng dan cadelnya membuat Luhan tersenyum menahan tawa.

" _Oh tidak, sekarang aku mendengar tiga suara pria, tunggu kenapa yang satu ini terdengar aneh? Dia sepertinya,, cadel? Oh, pasti dia sangat jelek! Jauhkan dirimu dari dia babyLu~"_

Suara Baekhyun membuat tawa Luhan lepas pada akhirnya.

"Ha..ha..ha~" Luhan benar-benar tertawa lepas, ia sudah membayang sosok dewa Eros saat melihat pria ini, tetapi saat tahu kecadelannya, ketertarikannya berkurang.

Disaat Luhan masih asik dengan tawa lokalnya -karena hanya Luhan yang tertawa- ke-tiga pria dihadapannya memberikan tatapan kagum dan memuja kepada pria manis ini. Wajah Luhan yang memang sudah sangat indah menjadi ratusan kali lebih mempesona bersama binar cahaya yang entah dari mana dan kini mulai mengelilinginya. Benar-benar titisan dewi Afrodit dan dewa Are. Sempurna. Indah. Suci.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dimobil yang bahkan tidak terlihat, ada tiga orang pria yang masih mendengar apa saja yang dibicarakan Luhan dengan tiga pria tersebut. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Tangan Xiumin dan Chen tampak menggenggam tangan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, sejak pria bernama Kai dan Chanyeol itu berbicara dengan Luhan lalu merayunya ia mendengar semuanya. Ia marah, tentu saja. Baginya Luhan adalah miliknya, dan dia tidak suka berbagi. Begitulah Baekhyun, egois, semua miliknya tidak boleh disentuh orang lain, apalagi perhatian "miliknya" tersebut terbagi. Dia akan sangat marah, dan hampir saja keluar dari mobil untuk mengacaukan semuanya. Bersyukurlah Xiumin dan Chen bertindak cepat dengan menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa perasaan yang disimpan Baekhyun tiga tahun lamanya untuk Luhan., kini sudah menjadi obsesi bahwa Luhan hanya milik Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa membuat rencana kita berantakan!"

Kesal Xiumin yang kini tengah sibuk mencari borgol di dashbord. Ia tidak mungkin memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lama. Hell, mereka masih punya pekerjaan lain salah satunya mengaktifkan alat penyadap yang dipasang Luhan dibawah meja bar tadi.

"aku tidak suka 'milikku' disentuh!"

Jawab Baekhyun datar sementara tangan kanannya sudah mulai diborgol Xiumin ke pegangan mobil diatas kepalanya.

"Aku merasa seperti akan kehilangannya!"

Kini suara Baekhyun bahkan hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Bersyukurlah Baekhyun karena Chen mematikan koneksi earphon mereka kepada Luhan dan memilih fokus kepada Baekhyun yang kini menatap kosong kearah sepatunya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan spontan Chen membuat Baekhyun menatap nyalang padanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chen sedikit takut, akan tetapi ia bia mengontrol ekspressinya kembali.

"Tidak, aku mencintainya!"

Jawaban tegas Baekhyun membuat Chen dan Xiumin saling menatap. Mereka tersenyum dalam diam, karena apa yang selama ini mereka pikirkan ternyata sesuai dengan kenyataan. Akan tetapi mereka menatap iba pada Baekhyun. Karena bagaimanapun mereka tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup mengatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Dia takut, Luhan menolak lalu menjauhinya. Dia rela menjadi hyung serta pelindung bagi Luhan asal pria manis itu akan selalu disisinya. Yah, Setidaknya begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Saat ia meminum sprite dingin ke-tiganya dari pelayan, dia merasa kepalanya pusing matanya memberat. Nafasnya juga panas dan entah sejak kapan ia merasakan suhu di Xoxo club naik beberapa derajat hingga kemeja tipis yang ia gunakan mulai basah dan memperlihatkan lekukan indah tubuh mungilnya.

" , kepalaku pusing, disini juga panas, apa kau bisa membantu dengan mengatakan pada pemilik club untuk menurunkan suhunya?"

Suara Luhan terdengar lirih, akan tetapi masih sanggup didengar oleh Sehun. Luhan bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya beberapa kali, mengakibatkan bibir itu membengkak dan memerah. Mengundang jiwa kelelakian Sehun meronta untuk dikeluarkan. Semua baik-baik saja pada awalnya. Hingga Luhan menanyakan siapa yang sedang berpesta dan apa yang diketahui ketiga pria ini tentang pemilik Xoxo Club. Mereka merasa was-was. Akan tetapi mereka tetap menjawab dengan apa yang mereka ketahui -yang pastinya hanya Baekhyun Chen dan Xiumin yang tahu karenatiga orang yang kini bersama Luhan memesankannya minuman yang membuat kadaannya seperti sekarang- kepada Luhan.

"Eunghh~ disini panas!"

Rengek Luhan lagi kepada Sehun yang masih setia memandangi paras indahnya dari jarak 10cm itu. Terkutuklah Chanyeol yang sedang ke toilet dan Kai yang kini sedang menggantikan DJ untuk sementara itu lalu meninggalkan dia dan Luhan berdua dengan keadaan Luhan seperti ini.

Oh hell, Sehun benar-benar tidak akan tahan apabila Luhan terus saja menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Sehun. Tubuh Sehun menegang. Nafasnya memberat. Satu detik. Dua detik.

"Aku harus memilikinya!"

Lirih Sehun sambil memandangi Luhan dan seringaian milik dewa kematian terpatri diwajah tampannya. Sehun hampir saja mencicipi bibir cherry yang sudah menggoda jiwa kelelakiannya sejak tadi itu , akan tetapi seseorang yang kini duduk disamping kirinya menghentikan niat Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak-

-Aku hanya terobsesi pada sosok ini!"

Oh, bukan Oh Sehun kalau ia akan mengakui ia menyukai apalagi hingga jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Oh Sehun tidak mengenal cinta, Oh Sehun terlalu sempurna dan dingin untuk jatuh cinta. Jiwa egois dan menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya menjadikan Sehun sangat dingin dan bahkan terkesan tidak mengenal kata cinta. Dan sekarang apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sejujurnya membuatnya harus berfikir lagi untuk mengatakan tidak. Hingga, hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Obsesi? Yeah, kalimat menjijikan itu keluar dengan begitu saja tanpa diproses oleh otak cerdasnya. Sepertinya keberadaan rusa manis ini membuat otak cerdas Oh Sehun berhenti bekerja.

"Cinta dan obsesi itu sejalan, asal kau tahu "

"Setelah memilikinya diranjang aku akan mencampakannya!"

"Akan tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi dengan mudah sesuai expectation-mu ! Ada aku dan Kai yang membawanya lebih dulu darimu!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling melempar tatapan mematikan. Melupakan Luhan yang tadinya tertidur dimeja tetapi kini sudah masuk kedalam pelukan pria lain yang kini tengah menggengdong Luhan ala bridal dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pria tersebut hanya diam dan pergi tanpa suara, sejujurnya ia sedang mengontrol emosi agar tidak mencolok dan berbuat kerusuhan disini.

"Kau milikku Xi Luhan!"

Dan Luhan beserta pria tersebut berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Luhan...!"

"Lu!"

"HEY KAU! BERHENTI DISANA!"

Apakah kau benar-benar nyata?

Kau begitu jauh dari kenyataan

Ataukah aku yang terjebak antar mimpi dan kenyatan?

T B C/E N D

Nanananana~ kemarin ada yang bilang harusnya He is my black pearl. Heheheh~ aku cuma ngikutin lirik lagunya hohoho. Jadi maaf kalau itu kesalahan huhuhu~

Bdw, ini chap kebanyakan flashback Luhan. Jadi cuma sedikit part skrngnya. Gomen ne~ ini supaya jelas aja hehehe,

Yang kemarin jg banyak typoo. Sorry~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Chapter 3

Don't like Don't Read!

Attention:

Seenggaknya review dengan kata "next" eonnideul chingudeul -" jgn cuma fol & fav :v

Story start...

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Don't like Don't Read!

" **Cinta dan obsesi itu sejalan, asal kau tahu "**

" **Setelah memilikinya diranjang aku akan mencampakannya!"**

" **Akan tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi dengan mudah sesuai expectation-mu ! Ada aku dan Kai yang membawanya lebih dulu darimu!"**

 **Chanyeol dan Sehun saling melempar tatapan mematikan. Melupakan Luhan yang tadinya tertidur dimeja tetapi kini sudah masuk kedalam pelukan pria lain yang kini tengah menggengdong Luhan ala bridal dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pria tersebut hanya diam dan pergi tanpa suara, sejujurnya ia sedang mengontrol emosi agar tidak mencolok dan berbuat kerusuhan disini.**

" **Kau milikku Xi Luhan!"**

 **Dan Luhan beserta pria tersebut berjalan menuju pintu keluar.**

" **Luhan...!"**

" **Lu!"**

" **HEY KAU! BERHENTI DISANA!"**

Story start. . .

 _Seorang dewi, kau terlihat seperti sebuah legenda_

 _Akan kulawan waktu untuk menghampirimu_

 _Tidak pernah kupercayai sesuatu yang abadi_

 _Tapi saat aku menggapaimu, kau lah yang benar-benar aku inginkan_

Luhan membuka sedikit onyx bening rusanya. Dia tersenyum mendapati pria yang selama ini ia rindukan tengah memeluknya dengan posesive. Benar-benar tidak berubah walau mereka tidak bertemu hampir lima tahun lamanya. Pria yang sejak kecil selalu melindunginya. Pria yang rela belajar bela diri sejak kecil hanya karena alasan agar tidak ada yang berani menyakiti Luhan. Pria yang sudah dianggap kakak oleh Luhan selama 17 tahun pertemanan mereka.

"Lulu sangat merindukan Tao-ge, bahkan Tao-ge sampai datang kemimpi Lulu~ omona~ Tao-ge semakin tampan"

Luhan mulai meracau. Tangannya dengan polos menyentuh rahang pria yang menggendongnya saat ini. Mata rusanya sayu, bibirnya sedikit bengkak -efek ia menggigit bibirnya- pipi chubby dan hidung mungilnya mengeluarkan semburat merah alami. Benar-benar imut dan menggoda diwaktu yang bersamaan. Tak lupa senyuman selalu terukir dari bibir merah muda alami itu. Uhh~ andai saja pria tampan yang sedang menggendongnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, mungkin ia sudah memesan kamar VVIP di club malam ini lalu 'menyantap' rusa manis yang kini terkulai lemas karena mabuk dipelukannya.

"Hei berengsek! Berani sekali kau menyentuh milikku!"

Kai lebih dulu berhasil menangkap bahu pria yang tengah menggendong Luhan. Dengan amarah ia mulai memberikan pukulan kerahang pria tersebut. Dengan cepat Kai menarik Luhan lalu menggendongnya. Ia tau, saat ini Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah ada dibelakangnya. Jadi ia merasa tidak takut untuk pukulan yang akan dilayangkan lawannya.

Tao tidak mau kalah. Ia mulai memukul Chanyeol, tetapi dengan sigap pria tinggi itu menghindarinya. Tao melayangkan tendangannya, dan-

Bughh~

-berhasil. Chanyeol sedikit mundur kebelakang karena tendangan Tao. Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol terkena tendangan Tao hanya mendesah malas. Ia tidak menyangka, sabuk hitam Taekwondo Park Chanyeol bisa dikalahkan oleh satu tendangan dari pria yang sepertinya memiliki fisik lemah karena ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya itu.

Tao mulai mengarahkan kepalan kuat tangannya ke wajah Sehun. Dengan mudah Sehun menangkap tangan Tao dan memelintirnya dengan kuat. Sehun sedikit tersentak, bahkan saat pergelangan tangan kanannya dipelintir, Tao hanya mengeluarkan seringai diwajahnya, seperti tidak merasakan apapun. Padahal Sehun yakin, tangan itu bahkan mengeluarkan bunyi khas tulang terputar tadinya.

Dengan cepat Tao memutar tangannya kearah berlawan dari pelintiran Sehun. Gerakan Tao sangat cepat, bahkan Sehun tidak tahu kapan Tao menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memukul perut Sehun.

Bugh~

"Sial kau!"

Melihat dua temannya terluka, sontak Kai meletakkan Luhan disofa yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia melangkah maju dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Tao.

Kai melayangkan tendangannya kearah perut Tao. Dengan cepat Tao melangkah mundur menghidari kaki panjang Kai. Tao hanya tersenyum remeh. Ia tahu ia akan menang dari tiga pria lemah ini. Ia sudah cukup bersabar melihat Luhan yang memasuki Xoxo Club dengan pakaian mini dan tipis 2 jam yang lalu. Ia bahkan sudah menyumpahi tuan Xi -ayah Luhan- karena Tao berfikir setelah Luhan pergi dari China, rusa manis itu malah melakukan pekerjaan hina di Seoul. Oh, kalau saja itu benar terjadi, Tao bersumpah akan menenggelamkan tuan Xi di laut China selatan. Ia hanya menonton Luhan dari meja bar dan menolak mentah-mentah wanita penggoda yang mulai meraba-raba dada bidangnya. Ia harus menambah kesabarannya saat Luhan mulai digoda oleh dua pria yang Tao ketahui bernama Kai dan Chanyeol. Kesabarannya kembali diuji saat melihat Sehun datang menghampiri Kai Chanyeol dan Luhan. Tao bahkan melihat tatapan penuh pemujaan mereka ber-tiga kepada Luhan. Dan kesabaran Tao habis saat salah satu dari ke-tiga pria tersebut memesankan sprite yang sengaja diberi alkohol kepada Luhan. Setelah melihat tatapan penuh nafsu dari ke-tiganya Tao memutuskan berdiri dan langsung mengambil Luhan dari mereka. Demi Tuhan, Tao tidak akan rela rusa manis ini disentuh oleh mereka. Luhan-nya masih polos dan manis -setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Tao-.

Bugh~

Tao merasakan sakit dipundaknya. Dan entah bagaiman kini ia merasakan matanya memberat. Lalu-

Brukk~

-Tubuh Tao jatuh kelantai. Kesadarannya hilang setelah seseorang memukul tengkuk belakangnya dengan sangat keras.

" Xio-Lu~"

Suara lembut tappi terdengar penuh amarah itu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol Kai dan Sehun yang masih menatap tak percaya pada tubuh Tao yang tergeletak lemah dilantai. Mereka melihat seorang pria yang bisa dikatakan manis dan tampan disaat yang bersamaa, dengan eyeliner di kedua mata sipitnya tengah manatap nyalang pada tubuh Tao.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh milikku!"

Ujarnya dingin. Sosok tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya kepada ke-tiga pria dihadapannya.

"PERGILAH KENERAKA BERENGSEK!"

Bugh~ bugh~ bugh~

Satu pukulan dilayangkan Baekhyun ke wajah Sehun. Satu pukulan kewajah Chanyeol. Dan satu pukulan di wajah Kai. Baekhyun bahkan menjambak rambut Kai dan membenturkan kening Kai ke lantai. Mengakibatkan pria Tan tersbut mengalami luka cukup parah dengan hidung serta bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol ternyata tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha bangkit dan menahan pukulan dari tangan mungil itu yang hendak memukul Kai kembali. Hell, Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kemarahan sosok ini. ia bahkan bisa memecahkan kepala Kai kalau ia mau -lebih tepatnya apabila Chanyeol tidak menghentikannya-.

"Sialan!"

Baekhyun melayangkan tendangan hapkidonya ke perut Chanyeol. Mengakibatkan Chanyeol ternyatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Bughh~ Bughh~ Bughh~

Baekhyun menendang berkali-kali perut Chanyeol hingga pria itu hanya sanggup meringkuk kesakitan di lantai. Merasa lawannya benar-benar tidak bisa melawan lagi, Baekhyun-pun beralih, menatap Sehun dengan mata merah yang penuh dengan amarahnya.

"Kau fikir Luhan-ku jalang murahan. Berengsek kau!"

Sehun hanya menyeringai. Ia tidak tahu siapa pria ini, tapi Sehun rasa, pria ini memiliki perasaan yang dikatakan cinta pada Luhan. Benar-benar menjijikan. Ia hanya menghindar saat Baekhyun mengarahkan pukulan kepadanya. Hal tersebut terus terjadi, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram. Ternyata dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada pada posisi Sehun, hingga akhirnya posisi Sehun sudah tersudut dan tidak bisa menghindar kembali-

Bughh~

-tapi kali ini Baekhyun yang mendapat satu pukulan dari kepalan tangan Sehun. Sehun kembali melayangkan pukulannya kepada Baekhyun, tetapi dengan sigap pria itu menghidarinya lalu menarik tangan Sehun, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun memelintir tangan Sehun kebelakang tubuh Sehun sendiri. Sehun meringis, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Baekhyun, tapi ia kesulitan. Tenaga Baekhyun terlalu kuat.

Baekhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia meraba saku belakangnya, hingga-

"Baekhyunie hyung~"

Luhan terbangun dan sepertinya efek alkoholnya mulai berkurang. Ia berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang otomatis juga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang berada di belakang tubuh Sehun. Luhan hanya menatap polos dan mengucek matanya dengan sangat imut. Membuat takaran emosi Baekhyun turun dengan drastis. Pisau yang sudah berada ditangan kirinya ia simpan kembali. Niatnya untuk menancapkan belati kesayangannya keleher tiga pria ini mengambang dengan sendirinya. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk berhenti menjadikan Luhan sebagai pusat gravitasinya.

"Wae baby Lu?"

Jawab Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut ia mendorog Sehun menjauh kesisi kirinya. Bahkan Sehun nyaris jatuh kelantai satu apabila ia tidak dengan reflek memegang pinggiran pagar pembatas.

"Aku haus, tapi juga mengantuk~"

Luhan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun. Mencari kehangat dan menhirup aroma menenangkan Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengantuk kembali.

"Aigoo baby Lu~~ kita pulang kalau begitu!"

Dan Baekhyun-pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dan menggendongnya bridal, sebelum berlalu ke luar Xoxo club, meninggalkan tiga pria yang hanya menatap benci dan penuh emosi kepada sosok yang membawa Luhan.

Mereka ingin mengejar, tetapi mereka merasa tidak memiliki tenaga lagi setelah luka cukup serius yang mereka dapatkan dari Tao dan Baekhyun. Ketahuilah, Baekhyun yang marah adalah Baekhyun yang paling tidak ingin siapapun lihat. Dan Baekhyun yang murka adalah salah satu hal yang paling ditakuti bahkan oleh pemimpin Badan Intelegen Korea Selatan sekalipun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dikasurnya sendiri. Tersenyum melihat wajah damai Luhan yang tertidur kembali sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke camp. Baekhyun memandangi paras indah Luhan semakin intens. Wajah manis Luhan kini terlihat semakin indah dengan ekspressi polos dan menggemaskannya. Kelopak rusanya yang selalu memancarkan bintang itu kini tertutup dengan damai. Bibir mungil yang selalu memanggilnya 'hyung'-atau Baekhyunnie- dengan sangat manja, terkadang akan mengerucut saat sesuatu mengganggu didalam mimpinya.

"Baby Lu~ aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu terlibat kedalam situasi seperti tadi lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu dengan pria lain. Karena selamanya kau hanya milikku, sayang!"

Baekhyun mengelus dengan hati-hati pipi chubby Luhan. Sekedar menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang ia miliki untuk rusa manis ini. Perlahan Baekhyun mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut. Turun kekelopak mawar indah yang kini tertutup itu, mengecupnya dengan sayang. Semakin turun mengecupi hidung mungil Luhan dan terakhir mengecup bibir plum manis itu.

"Jaljayo baby-Lu"

Dan Baekhyun-pun ikut tertidur di kasurnya yang terpisah dari tempat tidur Luhan. Ia memandangi wajah manis itu, hingga akhirnya terbuai kealam mimpi indahnya.

Black Pearl

Pemuda tampan dengan hazzel dark brown itu hanya membolak-balikan berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja-nya dengan penuh emosi. Mood-nya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membentak para manager dikantornya yang sedari tadi hanya melaporkan hal-hal yang hanya membuat kepalanya semakin panas. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan dokumen-dokumen ini ke tempat sampah, beberapa dari dokumen-dokumen tersebut hanya berisikan data-data keuangan yang pastinya sudah dimanipulasi oleh manager accountingnya. Yeah, dia tahu, bahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat ia bisa menyimpulkan adanya tindak korupsi di perusahaannya.

Bipp~

"Ya direktur Oh?"

"Panggilan manager Jang keruanganku!"

Suara pria yang dipanggil direktur Oh itu terdengar sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat. Memang biasanya sudah seperti itu, akan tetapi sekarang berbeda. Aura hitam dan kematian sangat pekat dari suara cadelnya. Menandakan pria itu tengah marah besar. Jangan berfikit Oh Sehun bodoh. Ia sudah tahu sejak lama kecurangan manager Jang. Tetapi ia memilih diam. Entah ada angin apa, saat ini ia lebih memilih menyingkirkan sampah seperti manager Jang. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Tokk tokk~

Tak berapa lama, seorang pria yang tampaknya sudah berumur 30 tahunan itu memasuki ruangan dingin itu dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalahnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat pria 25 tahun itu mengambil alih memperhatikannya.

"ada apa direktur memanggil saya?"

Tanyanya dengan sopan. Kakinya mulai gemetar karena melihat bagaiman direktur muda itu menatapnya. Sangat tajam dan tanpa terasa membuatnya sesak hanya karena ditatap hazzel elang itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini tuan Jang?"

Tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari lelaki dihadapannya ini. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan memutari meja kerja yang didesain dengan elegan itu, hinga ia berada disisi manager Jang. Ia bersandar pada meja kerjanya, lalu melipat tangannya dengan sangat tampan. Dan tanpa sadar, setiap gerak-geriknya membuat pria disampingnya ini mulai ketakutan karena aura membunuh Sehun yang sangat kental.

"Ti-tiga tahun direktur!"

Jawab manager Jang kaku. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup menahan getaran pada suaranya.

"Dan, SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK UANG PERUSAHAAN YANG MASUK KE REKENINGMU, BERENGSEK!?"

Emosi Sehun kembali meledak. Wajahnya memerah, dan dada bidangnya mulai naik turun. Ia bisa saja membunuh pria ini dengan tangannya kalau ia tidak ingat untuk memisahkan dimana posisi Oh Sehun yang berwibawa dan bersih, serta dimana posisi Wu Shixuan bertangan dingin sekaligus iblis di pasar gelap.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, manager Jang hanya diam dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah kekiri dan kekanan. Berusaha mencari alibi.

"Serahkan surat pengunduran dirimu hari ini juga! Atau aku akan memecatmu sehingga tidak ada satupun perusahaan yang mau menerima sampah sepertimu!"

Ucap Sehun dengan datar. Ia kembali menempati kursinya dan melirik dokumen-dokumen yang tadi ia tinggal. Menggali kembali kefokusannya agar emosinya kembali stabil.

"Siall!"

Sehun melempar bolapinnya hingga membentur pintu saat manager Jang sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Kepalanya masih panas, mungkin lebih panas dari tadi pagi. Yeah, di pagi hari ia terbangun di kamar apartemennya dengan beberapa luka di wajah tampannya yang cukup membuatnya meringis karena perih. Sialnya luka itu bahkan membuatnya kesulitan membuka mulut untuk sekedar menikmati sarapannya. Dan saat itu ia teringat bahwa ia dan ke-dua sahabatnya dipukul oleh seorang pria berwajah manis dan berbadan kecil seperti wanita di Xoxo Club. Benar-benar memalukan. Hell, yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah, wajah pria manis yang semalam ia temui di club tidak bisa hilang dari fikirannya. Sosok itu selalu melayang dengan bebas di otak cerdas Oh Sehun. Kurang ajar sekali.

Onyx rusa indahnya yang seperti ditaburi bintang. Hidung mungil yang sangat pas dengan pipi chuby dan kulit putih susu yang sangat lembut untuk disentuh. Dan, bibir mungil serta tipis yang berwarna pink alami itu selalu terbayang diingatannya. Bayang-bayang senyuman polos itu selalu melintas di otak Sehun, menjadikan hari ini terasa sangat berat untuk Sehun. Xi Luhan.

Bahkan entah sejak kapan Sehun bisa melafalkan nama bocah itu dengan sangat lancar. Apa Sehun sedang jatuh cinta pada rusa manis itu? Apa hati dingin dan beku milik Oh Sehun perlahan mencair hanya karena seorang bocah bernama Xi Luhan? Cih, menjijikan sekali. Sehun menertawakan pemikiran bodohannya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Luhan. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Hell, cinta pandangan pertama itu hanya mitos.

"Aku bisa gila!"

Sehun-pun bangkit dari kursinya. Mengambil jas yang terletak di belakang kursinya. Memakainya dengan cepat lalu memilih keluar dari ruangan yang ia yakini akan membuat kepalanya meledak sebentar lagi. Ia sedikit menatap sekretarisnya. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti dengan apa yang coba atasannya katakan walau hanya lewat tatapannya.

Black Pearl

Ferrary putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang kebetulan tidak sepadat biasanya -karena jam makan siang sudah habis- kali ini. Perlahan kecepatan mobil mewah itu berkurang, semakin menepi hingga akhirnya berhenti disebuah kedai coffe di tepi jalan daerah Myeondong tersebut.

Seorang pria tampan berbalut jas mewah tersebut perlahan turun dengan stoic datar andalannya. Rahangnya yang tajam dan sedikit terangkat membuat kesan berwibawa semakin terlukis pada jelmaan dewa Eros ini. Kaki panjangnya pun melangkah lebar memasuki caffe tersebut.

Tringg~

Dentingan bel natal yang ada di atas pintu masuk membuat tatapan beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan-pun teralih untuk sekedar melihat siapa merusak suasana tenang mereka. Beberapa dari mereka tampak terpana bahkan ada yang nyaris menjerit karena kehadiran sosok tampan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya pria itu tampak tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih berjalan kemeja khusus pemesanan lalu mengantri dengan tertib seperti beberapa orang didepannya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, akhirnya sampai kepada giliran pria tampan tersebut untuk memesan. Sadar atau tidak ia sedikit tersenyum melihat pria yang berada di meja seberangnya saat ini tengah memberikan senyum terbaiknya padanya.

"Bubble tea taro dan cookies coklat! Aku benar bukan?"

Pria tersebut tersenyum. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipesan oleh Sehun.

"Emh! Kyungsoo, kau tidak pernah salah!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan struk belanja dan barista caffe tersebut menyelesaikan pesanan miliknya. Setidaknya keputusan Sehun keluar dari kantor untuk merelax-kan sedikit syarafnya yang tengang terjalan dengan baik.

Black Pearl

Sehun kini duduk disalah satu meja DK's Caffe. Ia lebih memilih duduk dikursi sudut ruangan tersebut, disebelah kanannya terdapat kaca jendela yang langsung menghadap ketaman bermain yang kini mulai ramai oleh anak-anak. Ia sedikit tersenyum, setidaknya melihat anak-anak lain tersenyum sudah menjadi kebahagian tersendiri baginya. Sisi diri Oh Sehun yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk dua sahabatnya. Lama dengan lamunannya, Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalanya. Ia bersiap marah kepada siapapun yang berani mengusik seorang Oh Sehun, hingga akhirnya-

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ahjussi?"

Degg~

Suara itu. Suara seseorang yang selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Suara sosok yang membuatnya kesulitan hanya sekedar untuk tidur. Sosok yang membuat emosi-nya naik turun sejak tadi pagi. Sosok yang membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena berfikir sudah memiliki perasaan sampah yang dinamakan dengan cinta.

Perlahan Sehun memutar pandangannya keseseorang yang kini berada disisi kirinya. Sehun bahkan tidak merasakan dinginnya tetesan air yang mengalir dari gelas plastik yang perlahan mengaliri kepalanya. Mata rusa itu. Mata rusa yang ditaburi bintang itu kembali menyambut iris elang Sehun. Tatapan polos itu kembali bertemu dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan milik Sehun. Dan senyuman penuh ketulusan itu kembali bertemu dengan wajah datar yang kini tergurat keterkejutan dari Sehun.

Perasaan Sehun bergetar. Ada rasa senang dan rindu yang memuncah saat ia bisa kembali melihat rusa kecil-nya. Oh, entah sejak kapan rusa China ini menjadi milik Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Bisa melihat kembali sosok yang membuatnya menjadi sangat bukan Oh Sehun ini sudah cukup membuat otak Sehun buntu dan tidak bisa berfikit jernih lagi. Bahkan sosok itu kembali membuat Sehun bungkam, tidak tahu harus berbicara ataupun merespon apa pada rusa manis ini.

"Ahujussi, kau tidak mengenal Lulu lagi? Aigoo~ orang dewasa memang selalu seperti itu."

Luhan hanya menatap kesal kepada Sehun. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya kembali gembung. Membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menggigiti bibir mungil itu. Luhan hendak mengangkat tangannya yang memegang botol bubble yang sudah habis miliknya dari kepala Sehun, hingga akhirnya tangan Sehun menghentikannya. Menahan tangan Luhan tetap pada posisinya, dan menarik pinggang mungil itu dalam rengkuhan tangan yang satunya.

Grepp~

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan dipangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh rusa mungil itu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan hidung mancungnya diceruk leher mulus Luhas. Hingga aroma strawbarry dan susu memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok mungil ini. Entah kenapa, walau hanya satu hari tidak bertemu, Sehun sudah memiliki rasa rindu yang mengakibatkan dirinya uring-uringan seharian ini karena tidak tahu harus mencari dimana rusa manis ini berada.

"A..ahjussi~ kenapa kau memeluk Lulu seperti ini?"

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Aliran darahnya mengalir hingga kepipinya. Menyebabkan pipi chubby itu memancarkan semburat merah alami yang sangat indah. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut Sehun akan menertawakan-nya karena mendengar detak jantungnya yang kini bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Sehun karena rasa malunya, tetapi setengah hatinya berteriak tidak boleh. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Membiarkan sosok Oh Sehun memeluknya dengan erat.

Luhan terlalu menikmati kehangatan Oh Sehun. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang lebih saat berada dipelukan Sehun. Ia tidak perduli bila nantinya Sehun akan menertawakannya karena detak jantungnya yang semakin dan semakin cepat. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan Sehun yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Pelukan ternyaman yang bahkan hampir sama dengan pelukan babanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu!"

Lirih Sehun yang bahkan kini sudah bergerak mengecupi leher jenjang nan mulus tersebut. Membuat empunya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena rasa geli yang baru pertama ia rasakan.

"Ahjussi~ lepaskan lulu! Ini geli!"

Lirih Luhan yang suaranya bahkan nyaris seperti bisikan. Sepertinya Sehun tidak menanggapinya. Sehun bahkan semakin gencar memberikan kecupan-kecupan menggoda pada leher manis tersebut. Lidah sehun sedikit terjulur. Menjilati perpotongan leher Luhan, menghisapnya, hingga akhirnya Sehun sedikit menggigitnya. Mengakibatkan tercetaknya bercak merah di leher yang kini tidak bisa dibilang mulus lagi itu.

"Eunghh~"

Luhan melenguh saat salah satu tangan Sehun turun untuk mengelus pinggangnya. Dan tangan lainnya mengusap sisi leher yang belum dijamah oleh bibir Sehun.

"Oh Sehunn!"

Suara yang sangat familiar bagi keduanya mengintrupsi kegiatan Sehun yang tengah menikmati rusa manis dihadapannya. Sehun memang menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi Sehun tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya pada sosok manis dipangkuannya ini. Bahkan Sehun semqkin mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Luhan.

"Kyungie hyunggg~"

Luhan tersenyum cerah. Membuat onyx rusanya sedikit menyipit dan berbinar. Ia hendak bangkit, tetapi pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya menghentikan gerakannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerah untuk mencoba membebaskan diri dari Sehun. Ia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, pipinya sedikit menggembung dan tatapan tampak sebal -terlihat memelas bagi Sehun- pada namja dibawahnya.

"Hey, ahjussi! Lepaskan Lulu. Lulu mau pesan bubble lagiii!"

Rengek Luhan yang kini mulai memunculkan kekehan dibibir tipis Sehun. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua anak adam di hadapannya ini mulai jengah dan menghampiri kedua pria tersebut. Ia memilih duduk dibangku dihadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap bergantian dua orang yang sama-sama sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan owlnya.

"Kalian saling mengenal? Sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo memulai kegiatan mengintrogasi kedua manusia dihadapannya. Terlihat jelas Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak membiarkan Luhan lepas dari pelukannya. Sebenarnya apa status kedua sahabatnya ini? Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal? Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa? Bukankah selama ini Luhan adalah kekasih dari pria ber-eyeliner Byun Baekhyun?

"Kami baru mengenal tadi malam!"

Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia menjawab, tetapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari paras manis dewi afrodit milik Luhan. Sesekali ia tesenyum seperti pria idiot. Ia masih tidak percaya, setelah semalam mendapat amukan pria aneh ber-eyeliner karena mendekati Luhan, sekarang pria manis ini kembali kehadapannya. Sungguh kejaiban. Bolehkan sekarang Sehun berfikir kalau cinta itu nyata? Bolehkah Sehun merubah pola fikirnya bahwa cinta sejatinya kini sudah berada dihadapannya?

"Tadi malam dan kalian sudah berada pada hubungan dengan jarak seintim ini?"

Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan tatapan curiga dan penuh ketidak sukaan di onyx owlnya.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyungie hyung~ ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan~~ eumhh ituu,, Ahjussi ini diaa, emmh"

Luhan berusaha menjawab. Tetapi ia terbata. Onyx rusanya bergerak gelisah, ia mencari alibi. Tapi salahkan didikan baba dan mama-nya yang melarang perbuatan curang terutama berbohong. Hingga saat ia sudah dua puluh tahun-pun masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbohong. Otaknya buntu, dan secara reflek ia memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun -kebiasaan Luhan apabila ia takut salah- membuat pria tampan tersebut terkekeh dengan sikap menggemaskan rusa manis ini.

"Sudahlah Kyungie~ aku yang akan menceritakan padamu, jadi jangan paksa rusa manisku ini menjawab"

Kekeh Sehun yang kini sedang menikmati aroma shampoo Luhan yang beraroma bayi. Ia mengusap punggung sempit Luhan dengan lembut. Berusaha membuat rusa manis itu tenang. Sementara Luhan, ia merasakan otaknya mulai bekerja dengan baik lagi karena pelukan hangat Sehun. Dada-nya kembali bergemuruh, dan detakan jantungnya kembali tidak normal. Tangan-tangan besar Sehun yang menyentuh punggungnya benar-benar membuat Luhan tenang dan nyaman, hingga akhirnya Luhan tidak berniat melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun. Ia semakin menyamankan posisinya dan perlahan memejamkan onyx indahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Hei rusa China! Lepaskan pelukanmu, dan beralihlah padaku! Kau tidak menginginkan Bubble coklat muffin-mu ini lagi?"

Bujuk Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang masih setia memeluk tubuh kekar Sehun. Hingga-

Ssrett~

Brruukk~

Sehun terjatuh dari kursi yang didukinya saat ini. Sedangkan pelaku yang dengan beraninya membuat Sehun terjatuh kini tengah khidmat menyedot bubble coklat muffin yang tadi dibawa Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan rusa?"

Desis Sehun tajam sambil berusaha duduk kembali kekursinya, setelah insiden dimana Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, mendorong kebelakang kursi yang mereka duduki hingga Sehun terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit dilantai. Beruntung pengunjung caffe tidak sebanyak saat Sehun baru datang. Terlihat beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan terkekeh melihat Sehun, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah terbahak melihat wajah konyol Oh Sehun. 7 tahun pertemenan mereka, belum pernah Kyungsoo melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Oh, Xi Luhan harus diberi penghargaan karena ia lah orang pertama yang berhasil mempermalukan Oh Sehun ditempat umum. Dan lebih mengejutkan, Sehun tidak tampak marah pada rusa manis ini. Sehun bahkan mulai terkekeh melihat Luhan yang kini tengah menatap seperti bertanya -kenapa?- padanya dengan sedotan yang masih menempel diantara kedua bibir mungilnya.

"Maafkan aku ahjussi, apa sakit?"

Tanya Luhan dengan polos, tetapi dapat dilihat ada gurat khawatir di wajah indahnya.

"Sudahlah rusa manis, aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan panggil aku ahjussi lagi! Aku tidak setua itu. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung, atau bahkan oppa!"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya kepada Luhan yang kini mulai menatap datar padanya. Benar-benar buka Oh Sehun style.

"Tidak mau! Kau fikir aku gadis remaja!"

Kesal Luhan yang kini mulai memajukan bibir mungilnya serta bersiap beranjak dari meja Sehun. Hingga Sehun menahan tangan Luhan, sedikit menarik rusa mungil itu, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan menegang karena terkejut. Sehun memjamkan matanya, sedangkan Luhan hanya membulatkan mata kecilnya. Memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tengah memejamkan mata dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Luhan bisa merasakan ketulusan dan melihat ketampanan Sehun dengan lebih jelas. Hingga akhirnya Luhan terbuai oleh ciuman Sehun.

Perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba membalas perlakuan Sehun pada bibirnya. Sehun yang merasakan Luhan mulai tenang mulai menggerakan bibirnya menghisap bibir bawah Luhan yang sudah menggodanya sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun dan justru mencoba mengikuti pergerakan Sehun dengan menghisap bibir atas namja tampan tersebut. Mendapat balasan dari Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum dan semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu yang mereka ciptakan. Melupakan para pengunjung caffe yang berada disekitar mereka.

Setelah 5 menit ciuman tersebut terlepas. Wajah Luhan memerah. Benang saliva yang tercipta menggenang disudut bibir Luhan. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Luhan berusaha mentralkan pernafasannya. Sangat tidak lucu kalau ia sampai pingsan di tengah sesi french kiss pertamanya.

Sehun yang melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu menggoda itu pun sontak menyentuh dagu si mungil yang hanya sebatas dadanya tersebut. Sedikit membuat Luhan mendongok menatapnya, dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati sisa saliva mereka dibibir Luhan.

Cup~

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir merah Luhan yang sudah sedikit membengkak tersebut. Seakan mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar serius menyukai rusa manis ini.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Sehun kembali membawa tubuh Luhan kepelukannya. Membuat rusa manis itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namja tampannya. Walau Sehun tak menerima respon dari Luhan soal pernyataannya, tapi dengan Luhan yang membalas pelukannya sudah cukup membuat Sehun yakin bahwa rusa ini juga menyukainya. Setidaknya begitulah menurut pemikiran Sehun.

Kemesraan mereka sepertinya membuat beberapa pria yang berada diluar caffe menatap mereka tak suka. Ada yang terluka, ada yang marah, dan ada yang benci. Masih sanggupkah dua pria yang baru saja merasakan kasih sayang satu sama lain itu mempertahankan hubungan mereka seiring badai yang akan datang silih berganti? Sudahkah Sehun yakin bahwa perasaannya untuk Luhan benar-benar cinta atau hanya ketertarikan sementara?

TBC/END


	4. Chapter 4

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Chapter 4

Don't like Don't Read!

Attention:

Seenggaknya review dengan kata "next" eonnideul chingudeul -" jgn cuma fol & fav :v sorry for typo(s). Udah usaha nguranginnya, tapi pasti aja ada yang lolos -_-"

" **Aku menyukaimu!"**

 **Sehun kembali membawa tubuh Luhan kepelukannya. Membuat rusa manis itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namja tampannya. Walau Sehun tak menerima respon dari Luhan soal pernyataannya, tapi dengan Luhan yang membalas pelukannya sudah cukup membuat Sehun yakin bahwa rusa ini juga menyukainya. Setidaknya begitulah menurut pemikiran Sehun.**

Story Start . . .

Silaunya sinar matahari yang mulai menembus gorden putih dari jendela kecil yang berada disisi kanannya nampak tidak mengganggu dunia mimpi pria manis ini. Ia bahkan semakin menarik selimut yang tadinya hanya sebatas bahunya semakin keatas menutupi leher jenjangnya. Suara kicauan burung dan berisiknya orang-orang yang berada dilapangan camp mereka malah menjadi lullaby tersendiri baginya. Pemilik kamar bernuansa girlly dengan banyaknya furniture yang berwarna pink dan putih -beberapa diantaranya adalah boneka hello kitty dan teddybear- itu tampaknya sedang berada dalam mimpi indah. Lihat saja, sesekali ia akan tersenyum bodoh, dalam tidurnya. Tapi ketahuilah, mau bagaimanapun paras rupawan itu akan tetap indah dan bahkan jauh lebih indah saat ia menutup kedua kelopak rusanya.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka sedikit keras dari luar. Membuat namja manis yang sedang damai tertidur itu langsung terduduk dengan wajah datarnya. Posisi siaga karena itu yang ia pelajari sejak bergabung dengan kemiliteran.

"Baekhyun hyungggg! Sudah tidak pulang semalaman dan sekarang kau muncul dengan tiba-tiba~ kau merusak mimpiku hyunggggg!"

Rengek Luhan dengan tatapan memelas miliknya. Sejujurnya ia baru tertidur 4 jam semalam. Ditambah sekarang ia harus bangun secara mendadak membuat kepalanya langsung berdenyut pusing.

"Maafkan aku Xio Lu~ aku tidak bermaksud! Aku pikir kau keluar lagi, karena kau tidak menghadiri apel pagi hari ini!"

Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah mengganggu tidur rusa manisnya ini. Ia mendekat dan duduk disisi Luhan. Mengelus surai halus itu dengan lembut. Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memilih merebahkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun dan berusaha kembali tertidur. Luhan hampir saja kembali ke dunia mimpinya kalau ia tidak ingat sesuatu. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap Baekhyun nyalang -yang menurut Baekhyun lucu- seperti ahjumma yang menuduh suaminya selingkuh.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kau tidak bermain dengan wanita-wanita club kan?"

Luhan mulai mengendus-endus tubuh baekhyun. Berusaha mencari bau wanita ataupun alkohol ditubuh pria yang selalu menjadi malaikat pelindungnya itu. Persis seperti seorang istri yang sedang mencurigai sang suami karena tidak pulang tepat waktu. Membayangkannya Baekhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri dan segera mengecup hidung mungil itu. Membuat Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak ke club, tidak minum alkohol, apalagi sampai bermain dengan wanita club. Aku tahu jika itu terjadi, akan ada rusa yang mengamuk di camp ini!"

Kekeh Baekhyun sambil mencuri kecupan dibibir mungil Luhan. Mengakibatkan rusa manis itu mencibir walau akhirnya tersenyum dengan godaan 'namja-nya'. Yeah, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu hubungan seperti apa yang sedang dijalaninya dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya. Ia bahkan dengan mudah mematuhi perkataan baekhyun, 'Luhan tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan lelaki ataupun wanita selain Baekhyun'. Selain itu, Luhan juga berfikir ia mencintai Baekhyun karena selama ini hanya Baekhyun yang ia miliki. Ia menyukai Baekhyun yang berada disisinya. Ia menyukai Baekhyun yang sangat tau cara memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi sejujurnya, Luhan tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti yang Sehun berikan dari Baekhyun.

Pelukan Baekhyun tidak sehangat pelukan Sehun. Ciuman dan kecupan Baekhyun tidak semanis yang diberikan Sehun. Perkataan manis Baekhyun memang menggelitik perutnya, membuat pipinya bersemu merah, tapi entah kenapa rasanya hambar. Rasanya berbeda saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Luhan tiga hari yang lalu. Pernyataan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya merasa diawan. Ada sebuah rongga kosong yang mengisi hatinya saat Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu dengan penuh ketulusan dan kesungguhan disana.

Oh tidak! Kenapa Luhan malah memikirkan Oh Sehun saat ada Baekhyun dihadapannya? Kenapa bayang-bayang Oh Sehun selalu memenuhi kepala mungilnya sejak insiden itu.

 _Luhan bodoh! Luhan bodoh! Sehun kuncimu untuk mendapatkan Phoenix! Kau tidak boleh menyukai Oh Sehun, karena kemungkinan Sehun salah satu rekan bisnis Phoenix! Kau harus memanfaatkannya, mewaspadainya! Bukan malah merindukannya!_

Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Baekhyun. Kebiasaan Luhan apabila banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan Baekhyun hafal itu. Kebiasaan menggemaskan Luhan itu bahkan sudah tercatat dengan jelas dalam memorynya.

"Ada apa Xio Lu? Apa yang kau fikirkan eoh?"

Baekhyun mengelus sayang surai madu tersebut. Berusaha mengurangi beban pikiran rusa manisnya ini. Luhan tidak menjawab. Dan Baekhyun tau, Luhan masih belum bisa meluruskan pikirannya. Ia tahu, nantinya Luhan pasti menceritakan sendiri apa yang ia pikirkan, karena rusa manis ini tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Luhan diketuk cukup sopan oleh seseorang. Membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, memilih melihat siapa yang dengan sopan bertamu dipagi hari seperti ini. Luhan, sadarlah, ini sudah tidak sepagi yang kau fikirkan. Pintu tersebut perlahan terbuka, menampilkan satu, dua, tidak tapi 4 orang yang masuk kekamar bernuansa pink putih itu dan menampilkan senyuman -cari perhatian menurut Baekhyun- mereka kepada Luhan. Sementara namja manis itu hanya tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman ke-empat pria yang ia ketahui adalah rekannya yang merangkap bawahan Baekhyun di bagian mata-mata.

"Ada apa kalian kemari sepagi ini? Oh, ini masih pagi untuk kalian memberi kami tugas. Setidaknya beri kami sarapan dulu! Kami kelaparan disini!"

Baekhyun mulai memelas. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung mendapat pukulan dibagian kepala belakangnya. Sementara sang pelaku kekerasan terhadap Baekhyun itu hanya menatap kesal wajah pria ber-eyelier yang kini balas menatapnya seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya detik ini juga.

"Dengar tuan Byun, kalian sendiri yang melewatkan sarapan, jadi bukan salah kami ataupun koki camp kalau kalian kelaparan!"

Namja berpipi bakpou -tersangka kekerasan terhadap Baekhyun- mengeluarkan gerutuan kesalnya terhadap Baekhyun yang memang suka seenaknya itu. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan tidak penting BaekMin itu mulai menatap 3 rekan lainnya. Kim bersaudara Suho dan Chen, serta si pendiam Bambam.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kalian kemari? Apa ada pesan dari kapten?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut kepada tiga pria dihadapannya. Membuat ketiga pria tersebut tersenyum manis kepada barbie hidup dihadapan mereka ini.

"Eung! Kapten bilang sudah saatnya kau bertindak. Kau sudah harus disisi Sehun dan berusaha menggali informasi darinya. Sekarang ikut aku ke laboratorium, aku akan memberi beberapa alat yang mendukung misimu!"

Kali ini Bambam yang menjawab. Ia menarik lembut tangan Luhan dan membawanya keruangan mata- mata, atau lebih tepatnya laboratorium pribadi Bambam. Kepergian ke-dua pria tersebut membuat empat pria lainnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dan Baekhyun menatap horor tangan Bambam dan Luhan, ia bersumpah untuk memotong tangan Bambam yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh Luhan-nya.

Black Pearl

Luhan tau Bambam genius bahkan sejak saat pertama Bambam memasuki camp militer ini, ia bahkan mendapat peringkat pertama dengan nilai sempurna saat ujian tertulis. Tapi Luhan masih tidak percaya melihat benda-benda canggih yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Benda-benda canggih yang bahkan mungkin belum pernah diciptakan ilmuan manapun kini tercipta dari tangan Bambam. Anggota Badan Intelegent Korea Selatan berwajah cukup manis itu hanya tersenyum manis dan mulai meletakkan satu persatu peralatan khusus yang ia rancang untuk Luhan kenakan dalam misinya kali ini dimeja kerja.

"Ini anting?"

Baekhyun yang jengah dengan kesunyian diruangan itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menyentuh benda bulat kecil yang masih terletak apik dikotak beludru merah itu. Benda itu berwarna hitam dan berbentuk seperti bunga dengan bulatan putih ditengahnya. Cantik.

"Iya ketua, itu memang anting! Tapi itu anting khusus. Saat kau melihatnya ini mungkin hanya seperti aksesoris biasa. Tapi didalam ini ada mikrochip. Anting ini sangat berguna untuk Luhan-ge. Karena dari anting ini kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan Luhan-ge. Luhan-ge hanya perlu menyentuh kalung yang ada dikotak sebelahnya. Mikrochip di kalung itu akan mengirim sinyal ke mikrochip di anting dan kau bisa langsung tersambung dengan kami. Dan juga, di kalung itu terdapat gps, kami akan selalu memantau dimana keberadaan gege. Ah, bahkan ada cctv dikalung itu!"

Bambam menjelaskan sebagian kecil alat penemuannya. Semua yang ada disana hanya terpana melihat kalung dan sepasang anting dikotak indah itu. Bambam adalah genius diantara genius. Bagaimana mungkin aksesoris seindah ini ternyata adalah perlengkapan mata-mata canggih? Dia baru sadar ternyata permata indah ditengah huruf 'H' itu adalah cctv kecil. Bahkan Luhan harus menyipitkan matanya agar dapat meneliti dengan jelas bahwa itu cctv.

"Ini ponsel untuk Luhan-ge! Akan mencurigakan saat Sehun dan teman-temannya tahu bahwa Luhan-ge tidak memiliki ponsel"

Bambam kembali menyerahkan smartphone canggih itu kepada Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap bingung kepada pria manis itu.

"Ini ponsel? Mana tombol-nya?"

Oh, ternyata Luhan yang sejak kecil memang tidak diizinkan mama dan babanya menggunakan benda pembawa banyak pengaruh buruk itu benar-benar tidak tahu ponsel zaman sekarang. Salahkan camp militer yang memang melarang siswanya menggunakan ponsel saat pelatihan. Dan Luhan, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan peraturan tersebut. Ia semakin merasa benda itu tidak penting. Lagipula ia hanya akan berada di camp, melaksanakan misi dengan earphone ditelinganya dan huwalaa~ ponsel tidak berguna untuk Luhan.

"Astaga Xio-Lu, itu layar sentuh, Touch Screen!"

Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan trik singkat ponsel kepada Luhan. Dan karena Luhan yang memang dasarnya cerdas ia jadi cepat mengerti. _Omo! Aku tidak kalah cerdas dari Bambam!_ Senang Luhan saat ia dengan cepat mempelajari fitur-fitur di samrtphone canggih tersebut.

"Lu-ge, ponselmu sudah aku setting juga. Semua data yang akan masuk ke ponselmu baik pesan maupun panggilan telfon akan langsung masuk ke data pusat yang akan dikelola Suho hyung. Jadi jangan marah karena tidak akan ada ruang privasi bagimu saat melakukan misi ini. Ah, saat kau dalam bahaya, dan ponselmu mengalami benturan, itu akan memunculkan tanda bahaya di pusat. Dan kami akan langsung menyelamatkanmu!"

Terang Bambam yang kali ini sepertinya takut Luhan tersinggung karena ia mulai mendapat kekangan karena misi ini. Sementara namja manis itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Tunggu, aku harus menggunkan semua peralatan ini kan?" tanya Luhan dengan polos. Yang dijawab anggukan oleh semua rekannya. Luhan tampak berfikir lagi, membuat persimpangan muncul di kening 5 pria dihadapannya.

"Apa itu artinya saat aku berinteraksi dan bertelfonan dengan Baekhyunie kalian akan melihat dan mendengarnya juga?"

Semua -kecuali Luhan- menelan ludahnya saat melihat ekspressi siap membunuh Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai terfikir akan privasinya dengan rusa manis miliknya. Kalau itu semua benar, maka Baekhyun siap mematahkan leher Bambam apabila pria itu tidak memperbaiki sistem kerja alatnya. Ia tidak sudi, apapun yang ia lakukan dengan rusa manisnya nanti menjadi tontonan pria-pria haus belaian seperti mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku, tapi semua sistem tersetting default!"

Takut Bambam yang kini sudah bersembunyi debelakang Suho.

"Bocah tengikk! Kau membuat ruang privasiku dan kekasihku menipis sialan!"

Baekhyun murka dan mulai mengejar Bambam yang menghindarinya dan terus bersembunyi belakang Suho. _Baekhyun yang murka puluhan kali lipat lebih menyeramkan!_ Inner Bambam dalam hati.

~Black Peark~

Setelah pertengkaran tidak penting Baekhyun dan Bambam tadi, akhirnya pria yang lebih muda itu memilih mengalah dan memperbaiki kembali sistem kerja alat mata-matanya. Butuh 3 jam bagi Bambam untuk memperbaiki sistem alatnya. Luhan juga sudah selesai mandi dan bersiap. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuatkan khusus oleh Ryewook -koki camp- yang sangat baik hati itu sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

Sekarang ia hanya menemani Bambam yang sedang ber-eksperimen. Baekhyun sedang menghadap kapten bersama Suho. Xiumin dan Chen? Dua makhluk itu mungkin sedang berada dikamar mereka untuk menuntaskan misi privasi mereka. Yeah, mereka sepasang kekasih -yang aneh menurut Luhan- sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Mereka memang selalu bertengkar dan terkadang terlihat seperti kebanyakan pengagum Luhan. Tapi sepertinya semua itu adalah rahasia hubungan yang membuat kisah cinta mereka langgeng sampai sekarang. Mengingatnya, Luhan jadi tersenyum mengagumi hubungan kedua manusia berbeda kepribadian tersebut.

"Selesaiii~"

Teriak Bambam girang. Ia menatap puas akan hasil kerjanya. Ia baru teringat sesuatu. Luhan ada disampingnya,

"Hehehe, maaf ge~ aku lupa ada kau!"

Cengir Bambam yang dibalas tawa manis Luhan. Ia ikut melihat hasil kerja Bambam. Dan menatap tidak mengerti pada kode-kode aneh yang ada dilayar komputer tersebut.

"Kau hanya perlu menggunakan sidik jarimu hyung! Mikrochip akan mati otomatis saat kau menyentuh kalungmu, dan akan aktif otomatis saat kau menyentuhnya kembali. Semua menggunakan sidik jarimu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut privasimu kami ketahui. Karena kau bisa mengatur mana yang tugas dan mana yang privasi."

Terang Bambam yang langsung dihadiahi binar cantik kelopak rusa tersebut.

"Wwwaaahhh~ Bamie janggg!" pekik Luhan senang. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu malu saat menunjukkan sifat manjanya pada Baekhyun. Hell, menurut Luhan sendiri, ia adalah pria manly. Sangat memalukan kalau juniornya tahu bahwa Luhan adalah pria yang suka ber-aegyo.

"Eum! Kau lebih hebat ge~"

Bambam mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Luhan yang terasa sangat halus ditelapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Luhan yang justru lebih cocok menjadi adik dari pada seniornya.

"Ge, aku menyerahkan ini padamu! Ini adalah belati miliku dan pistol kedap suara! Bantuan tidak mungkin datang dengan cepat bukan? Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri sebelum kami datang menyelamatkanmu. Ingat ge, kau akan ada ditengah-tengah musuh. Misimu kali ini jauh lebih sulit."

Bambam menyerahkan belati yang masih dibungkus sarung indah bercorak tulip putih dan sebuah senjata kecil ketangan kanan dan kiri Luhan. Sejujurnya Bambam sangat tidak rela senior manisnya ini berada didunia luar untuk bertugas sendirian. Ia khawatir, Luhan telihat lemah. Luhan masih polos. Apalagi sekarag lawan mereka dalah mafia kelas atas. Bambam sangat terkejut mendengar Oh Sehun -salah satu pria yang mengetehaui tentang phoenix- itu tertarik pada Luhan. Mengakibatkan kapten mereka memerintahkan tim mata-mata mengembangkan rencana mereka. Menjadikan Oh Sehun dan Luhan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Membuat Luhan masuk kedalaam kehidupan Sehun lebih dalam dan mecari tahu tentang Phoenix. Akan lebih menyenangkan apabila mereka bisa meringkus Phoenix beserta kawanannya. Dan orang yang cocok untuk misi ini adalah Luhan. Pria manis yang disukai Oh Sehun.

"Gomawo Bamieee~~ kau dongsangku yang terbaik! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Bamie!"

Tukas Luhan penuh semangat. Ia menyukai adik kecil seperti Bambam. Menyayanginya, mengkhawatirkannya, dan selalu mendukungnya. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang menolak mentah-mentah rencana Kapten walau berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengalah dengan alasan pekerjaan negara. Tiba-tiba Luhan mulai kesal dengan Baekhyun. Ini sudah satu setengah jam sejak ia pergi keruangan Kapten bersama Suho. Tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah dulu ne Bamie~~ aku mau mencari Baekhyun, aku sudah harus pergi sekarang!"

"Ne ge~ hati-hati! Aku menyayangimu!"

Bambam melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang kini berjalan keluar pintu lab-nya setelah sebelumnya Barbie hidup itu mengecup singkat pipi kanan Bambam.

Black Pearl

Luhan sudah sampai di apartemen baru yang akan ia tempati mulai saat ini. Setelah sebelumnya ia harus mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang Luhan harus menyamar menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di universitas elite swasta yang dibangun Sehun bersama beberapa rekan bisinisnya. Luhan sendiri bingung, kenapa ia harus kuliah? Bukankah Sehun adalah pengusaha dengan usia 25 tahun? Kenapa ia tidak ditempatkan bekerja dikantor Sehun saja? Akan lebih mudah baginya mengawasi Sehun. Memikirkannya membuat kepala mungil Luhan pusing. Mereka memang seenaknya.

Setelah memasuki apartemen barunya, Luhan dengan segera mengganti paswordnya. Memilih memandangi rumah barunya yang bisa dikatakan sederhana tapi mewah itu. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan ekspressinya. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya berbinar penuh kekaguman. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini. Gorden pink sutra menjuntai indah menutupi pintu balkon. Ranjang Queen size dengan bedcover pink. Dua buah boneka hello kitty raksasa diatas ranjang. Dinding yang ditempeli walpaper pink muda dengan corak tulip pink tua. Sofa putih dengan bantal Hello kitty serta lemari dengan stiker kucing-kucing lucu disisi kananya menambah indah kamar tersebut. Ah, satu gambar CR7 disisi kanan dinding yang didampingi poster hello kitty membuat orang-orang bingung siapa yang menempati kamar manis tersebut.

"Aku mencintai kaliannnn!"

Teriak Luhan senang sambil berlari keranjangnya, melompat-lompat persisi anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah impiannya.

Setelah lelah dengan selebrasi solonya, Luhan mulai merasakan perutnya berbunyi dengan cukup keras. Ia memandangi jam dinding Hello kitty disisi kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Apa-apaan ini, mereka lupa dengan makanannya eoh? Menyebalkan sekali!"

Kesal Luhan yang melihat kulkasnya didapur ternyata masih sepi dan hanya ada beberapa air mineral. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia lapar setelah membersihkan diri dan merapikan barang-barangnya dilemari, Luhan mulai membereskan apartemen barunya. Menyemprotkan pewangi Strawberry diseluruh ruangan dan merapikan sedikit kasur yang berantakan karena selebrasinya tadi.

Luhanpun memutuskan mengambil dompet jaket tebal syal biru muda dan smartphone nya dikamar dan keluar apartemen untuk mencari makan malamnya. Menyenangkan juga berada diluar camp. Ternyata seperti ini kehidupan ditengah kota Seoul yang luas ini. Banyak pasangan SHS yang berjalan bergandengan tangan silih berganti disisi kanan dan kiri Luhan. Entah kenapa melihat itu semua ia jadi merindukan Sehun. _Uuhh Luhan! Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kenapa kau malah merindukan Sehun? Dia kuncimu Luhan! Batu lompatan agar kau mengetahui siapa itu Phoenix!_

Luhan memutuskan fikiran anehnya. Ia melihat sebuah kedai ramen di seberang jalan yang ia lewati saat ini. Luhan meneguk salivanya mengingat betapa nikmatnya kuah panas itu mengaliri kerongkongannya yang kini terasa dingin karena udara yang malam Seoul. Dengan semangat lelaki manis itu sedikit berlari saat melihat lampu penyebrangan berwarna hijau bagi pejalan kaki. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke kedai tersebut.

Bunyi lonceng natal terdengar saat pintu tersebut ditarik. Dan-

Bbuughh~

Suara dua dada bidang beradu terdengar dari arah pintu kedai ramen kecil tersebut. Pria yang lebih pendek dan berwajah manis memejamkan matanya saat ia pikir ia akan terjatuh membentur lantai saat tubuhnya ditabrak dari arah berlawanan oleh orang yang hendak keluar dari kedai kecil itu.

"Agassi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya pria tersebut saat melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya hanya menunduk dengan mata tertutup. Oh, lagi-lagi panggilan itu. Luhan sudah malas mendengarnya. Ia membuka matanya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang terbenam dalam balutan syal biru muda yang melilit leher hingga menutupi dagu dan bibir mungilnya.

"Oh! Kim Jong In?"

Tanya Luhan memastikan bahwa pria dihadapannya memang sama dengan pria yang ia temui empat hari lalu di club.

"Rusa Kecil?"

Kaget Kai tidak percaya bisa melihat lagi rusa kecil-nya. Membuat pria manis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk menampilkan keindahan dan kepolosan alami dari paras barbie miliknya.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sendiri"

Tanya Kai memastikan kalau rusa manis ini benar-benar sendiri. Bukan takut, ia hanya tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan pria bermata panda dan pria ber-eyeliner pelindung Luhan. Heol, ini tempat umum.

"Aku ingin makan ramen! Dan yah, aku sendiri hyung!"

Luhan kembali tersenyum ia melirik kesisi Jong In. Ada seorang gadis cantik yang bergelayutan dilengan Kai. Membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat penampilan gadis itu. Hills yang mungkin setinggi 7 sentimeter. Rok mini yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibungkus stoking hitam cukup tebal. Rambut hitam bergelombang yang jatuh menutupi punggungnya. Dan juga senyum manis yang Luhan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa ada arti dibalik senyuman itu.

"Ah! Dia noona-ku Lu! Noona, dia temanku, Luhan, dan Luhan, dia noona-ku Kim Rae In!"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kepada Luhan, menjulurkan tangan kanan dengan kuku bercat hitam itu kearah Luhan. Yang dibalas jabatan dari tangan mungil Luhan.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Lu, tapi aku harus mengantar noona-ku pulang, tidak apakan aku tinggal sendiri?"

Tanya Kai yang berasalah saat harus meninggalkan simanis itu sendirian lagi. Sejujurnya ia khawatir. Bagaimana tubuh kecil itu melindungi dirinya sendiri ditengah kejahatan di Seoul apabila tertabrak saja ia sudah akan jatuh. Dunia keras ini tidak aman untuk Luhan. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa lebih mengharapkan kehadiran dua pria pelindung Luhan itu saat ini.

"Tidak apa Jong In hyung! Gedung apartemenku hanya 4 komplek dari sini! Aku tidak masalah sendirian!"

Jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Yang dibalas anggukan dari Kai. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengusap surai madu pria manis yang lebih rendah. Menghasilkan tatapan tidak suka dari gadis disisi Kai.

"Baiklah, lain kali hati-hati Xio Lu, perhatikan jalanmu, jangan berlarian seperti tadi!"

Nasehat Kai yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan didepan kedai tersebut. Membuat pria manis itu menggembungkan pipinya merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan memasuki kedai ramen tersebut. Memesan semangkuk besar ramen dengan kimci dan satu porsi _sangyeopsal._

Luhan benar-benar menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan damai. Saat diperjalanan pulang ia teringat bahwa kulkasnya benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan karena tidak ada bahan makanan apapun didalamnya. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan singgah di sebuah supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia memilih sayur-sayuran beserta beberapa jenis daging -yang ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa mengolahnya- lalu memasukkan ke dalam trollynya. Ia beralih ke rak yang berisi berbagai jenis roti, lalu memasukan beberapa ke dalam trolly. Hingga terakhir ia berada dirak yang menjadi surga baginya. Yeah, rak yang disisi kanan dan kirinya berisi susu, cemilan, coklat, dan candy kesukaannya. Oh, bolehkan Luhan membawa ini semua ke aprtemennya? Menghalau pikiran nakalnya, Luhan memilih beberapa bungkus cemilan, beberapa lusin cola dan susu, serta beberapa bungkus coklat candy. Ia masih memperhatikan rak-rak raksasa tersebut. Berfikir menambah lagi belanjaannya. Tapi akhirnya Luhan memutuskan berbalik kekasir untuk membayar belanjaannya dan menatap iba pada rak berwarna-warni yang menjadi surga baginya.

Luhan pulang keapartemen dengan kedua tangan yang penuh akan belanjaannya. Ia bahkan sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena tinggi belanjaan yang sedang ia peluk bahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya. Dengan usaha ekstra akhirnya Luhan sampai di pintu apartemennya. Bukannya bernafas lega, Luhan malah dipaksa berusaha keras lagi untuk menekan pasword apartemennya. Hingga akhirnya bunyi kunci terbuka terdengar dan Luhan baru bisa benar-benar lega saat ia berhasil meletakkan semua belanjaannya di meja counter.

"Aku lelahhh~"

Baru saja Luhan hendak masuk ke kamarnya ia teringat lagi akan belanjaan yang belum ditatanya kedalam kulkas. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, lalu kembali melirik belanjaannya dengan pandangan seperti anak kecil yang melihat mainannya berantakan.

Luhan menyerah, ia harus merapikan ini semua, barulah ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Menjadi sosok pecinta kerapian sepertinya membuat pria manis ini harus rela memotong waktu tidurnya.

~Black Pearl~

Luhan berlari semampunya menuju gerbang universitas yang akan menjadi tempat ia menggali informasi dari Sehun mulai hari ini. Akibat merapikan semua belanjaan kemarin, Luhan harus tidur tengah malam dan bangun terlambat karena kelelahan. Baru kali ini ia merasa menyesal memiliki sifat pecinta kerapian yang sudah ada sejak ia lahir itu.

Luhan sampai di lorong universitas swasta tersebut dengan nafas yang belum teratur sempurna. Ia tercengang melihat mobil-mobil mewah yang sejak tadi silih berganti melewati jalanan kampus ini. Apa sekolah ini se-elit itu? Apa yang boleh berada disini hanya anak-anak para pengusaha atau bahkan pemerintah saja? Mengingat tak ada satupun mahasiswanya yang menggunakan pakaian biasa -tidak bermerek- membuat Luhan yakin, EXOL University diisi oleh orang-orang yang sudah sejak kecil bersembunyi dibelakang punggung ayah mereka.

Luhan sampai di ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Staff' di pojok kanan pintunya. Ia memutar pelan kenop pintu tersebut. Dan segera memasuki ruangan itu dengan sebelumnya membungkuk sopan kepada dekannya.

"Maaf, saya Luhan, mahasiswa baru dari Param High School, bolehkah saya meminta jadwal kuliah saya?"

Tanya Luhan dengan sopan. Membuat wanita yang duduk dibelakang meja dekan itu tersenyum dan memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi jadwalnya pada Luhan. Wanita dengan nametag Kwon Yuri itu tampak ramah menurut Luhan.

"Kelasmu sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu, lebih baik kau bergegas! Dikertas itu sudah ada jadwal dan nomor ruangan yang akan kau masuki! Semangat pria manis!"

Jelas Yuri yang membuat Luhan memajukan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Aku tampan noona!"

Kesal Luhan yang kemudian berlalu dari ruangan staff tersebut membuat Yuri terkekeh dengan kepolosan Luhan.

Setelah berjalan 10 menit Luhan menemukan kelasnya. Ia kesal karena kampus ini sangat luas. Hingga ia bingung kemana arah tujuannya mencari ruangan nomor 12 yang menjadi kelasnya.

Akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, pria manis itu membungkuk sopan kepada pria bule yang ia yakini adalah dosen yang tengah mengajar saat ini. Luhan sedikit gugup saat dosen itu memandanginya dari atas hingga kebawah. Ditambah lagi tatapan dari penghuni kelas yang juga menatapnya bingung,

"Sorry profesor i'm late, i must come to the staff office before i come here!"

"You're a new student?"

"Yes! I'm Xi Luhan"

"Okey , you can sit at the free chair. But, you must remember, i don't like people who come late in my class!"

"Thankyou profesor, i'll never come late anymore!"

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, lalu menduduki kursi kosong yang berada disudut dan dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap lapangan basket kampus. Luhan menyukai ini.

Black Pearl

Luhan kini memilih mengikuti teman-teman barunya ke kantin saat kelas mereka selesai. Luhan adalah anak yang manis dan polos. Selain itu sifatnya yang mudah bergaul menjadikan ia sudah memiliki banyak teman dan penggemar bahkan dihari pertama ia kuliah. Benar-benar tidak berbeda saat Luhan pertama memasuki camp militer dulu.

"Kalian duluan saja kekantin, aku ingin ketoilet dulu!"

"Sendiri? Aku temani ya Lu?"

Sahut Xero, salah seorang teman baru Luhan, yang langsung mendapat geplakan dikepalanya dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengintip Luhan! Dasar pervert! Baiklah Lu, kami tunggu dikantin ya!"

Sahut pria yang lebih pendek berkaca mata bulat mirip Harry poter itu sambil tersenyum kepada Luhan. Ia pun menarik Xero agar segera kekantin sebelum meja favorite mereka diisi oleh orang lain.

Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat teman-teman barunya. Ia-pun segera berjalan ketoilet mengikuti petunjuk arah yang tersebar dinding kampus ini. Hingga saat ia sampai di kamar mandi, ia membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Baekhyun yang menanyakan harinya. Akhirnya ia menyentuh bandul kalungnya dan ia pun bisa mendengar suara berisik disebrang sana.

" _Xio Lu! Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"_

"Maaf hyung, aku ada kelas, tidak mungkin aku menggunakan ponsel saat belajar!"

" _Baiklah baby Lu, apa kau sudah bertemu Oh Sehun?"_

"Belum hyung, mungkin ia tidak kesini hari ini, apa aku harus kekantornya?"

" _eungg,,, sebaiknya-"_

Percakapannya dengan Baekhyun terus berlanjut, didukung ide dari rekan lainnya serta perdebatan mereka dengan Baekhyun akhirnya terputus, dan ia pun memulai misinya.

Kini Luhan berada diseberang jalan sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan lebel 'EXO Company',. Ia hanya memperhatikan gedung itu, ia mulai berfikir bagaimana memancing Oh Sehun keluar dari sana. Ia mengingat senapan yang diberikan Bambam padanya, membuat keributan sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk, tapi saat melirik kebeberapa sudut, ia melihat tidak sedikit kamera cctv berada di jalan ini. Dengan kesal Luhan-pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai es krim tidak jauh dari posisinya berada. Ia bisa melihat gedung tinggi itu memiliki pengaman yang cukup ketat mengingat sejak tadi para karyawan itu harus selalu membawa ID Card dan menempelkannya pada alat pembuka pintu agar bisa keluar masuk gedung mewah tersebut.

Luhan jadi teringat sesuatu, sebenarnya kerajaan bisnis apa yang didirikan Oh Sehun? Bisnis property serta membangun universitas Swasta elite. Oh, apa dua bisnis itu sudah mampu membuat Oh Sehun sekaya ini hanya dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun? Mungkin Oh Sehun sudah kaya sejak ia lahir, tapi bisnisnya yang semakin melejit membuat sedikit kecurigaan muncul di benak Luhan.

Menelisik kembali, kekayaan Kim Jong In. Seorang pengusaha kontraktor Swasta yang merupakan sahabat Oh Sehun. Kekayaannya juga tidak wajar. Ia bahkan juga sudah memiliki harta kekayaan sejak ia belum mulai meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Akan tetapi, pergerakan perkembangan harta kekayaannya sangat tidak masuk akal.

Dan tersisa Park Chanyeol. Dari data pemerintahan Korea, pria itu memiliki perusahaan hiburan yang diberi lebel Exodus Entertaiment. Perusahaan itu termasuk menajemen artis yang terbesar di Korea. Dibangun atas modal kerja sama dengan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In. Akan tetapi perusahaan itu memiliki image buruk karena banyaknya artis yang membatalkan kontrak kerja sama akibat perlakuan yang kurang baik dari staffnya.

Luhan tersentak dari pemikirannya tentang tiga pria yang menjadi targetnya kali ini. Semua kesimpulan yang ia pikirkan tadi murni pemikirannya sendiri. Jangan bilang Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa menyangkut profit, pajak dan harta. Ia sangat tahu itu, karena satu tahun ia mempelajari bisini dengan paman Hwang saat di Beijing.

"Luhan?"

Suara itu, suara familiar yang sangat dirindukan Luhan. Suara husky dengan kesan cadel yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Luhan berdebar dan aliran hangat mengalir di kedua pipi chubbynya. Luhan segera menoleh. Ia menemukan pria yang sedang ia pikirkan tengah menatap penuh kesenangan padanya. Onyx elang itu tampak hangat dengan senyuman lembut khasnya. Pria itu langsung memilih duduk dikursi dihadapan Luhan.

"Sehunie~"

Lirih Luhan, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Entah karena rindu, terkejut, atau masih tidak percaya ia menatap pria tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Luhan, aku merindukanmu! Aku mencarimu ke kafe Kyungsoo hyung, tapi kau tidak pernah kesana lagi! Aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak memberiku nomor telfonmu! Kau membuatku khawatir akan kehilangmu Lu!"

Rentetan kata sepanjang itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun yang sangat irit berbicara. Ia berubah sangat talk aktif bila menyangkut Luhan. Dan entah kenapa ia menyukai hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pengurusan kepindahanku!"

Luhan tidak berbohong, ia memang sibuk membantu rekan-rekannya membuat surat keterangan Lulus palsu agar bisa memasuki EXOL University.

"Kau akan pindah? Kemana? Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Suara Sehun terdengar sedih, ia meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya, seakan tidak rela pria manis ini meninggalkannya.

"Tidak Sehunnie~~ justru aku akan pindah dan menetap disini agar bisa bersamamu!"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia katakan. Ia hanya mengikuti hatinya, dan kata itulah yang meluncur bebas dari bibir tipisnya. Dan Luhan-pun terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menjadi bersemangat. Ia merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi mengingat ia adalah Oh Sehun, ia mengurungkannya. Sehingga genggamannya pada tangan Luhan semakin erat.

"Eung!"

Luhan mengangguk imut. Ia juga bahagia melihat kebahagian yang ada di wajah Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun akan menertawai perkataannya tadi. Tapi ternyata Sehun senang, dan Luhan suka itu. _Ada apa dengamu Xi Luhan?_

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ikut aku! Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat kantorku!"

Sehun menggenggam tangan mungil itu, sedikit menariknya keluar dari toko ice cream tersebut. Sehun tidak menyangka, niatnya membeli bubble tea di kedai ini berubah membawanya kembali menemukan rusa manis yang sudah sangat ia rindukan 3 hari ini. Ia bahkan ke Xoxo Club, berfikir bisa bertemu Luhan atau setidaknya pria eyeliner itu.

"Sehunnie, aku malu!"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya kala memasuki loby perusahaan Sehun. Ia bisa melihat tidak sedikit para karyawan wanita yang menatapnya. Membuat Luhan malu dan merasa ditelanjangi disini.

"Kenapa harus malu baby? Kau cantik, mereka menatapmu karena iri!"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Luhan pada jemarinya. Iapun memasuki lift dan tersisalah kedua cucu adam tersebut dalam ruang kecil yang tertutup itu.

Luhan tampak mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sehun. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat tangan mereka yang terkait dengan sangat erat. Ia menyukai kehangatan Sehun. Ia menyukai aroma Sehun yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Luhan menyukai Sehun. _Bodoh!_

"Aku tau aku tampan nyonya Oh! Jadi kau tidak perlu memperhatikan sebegitunya!"

"Oh Sehun! Kau narsis sekali! Siapa yang mau jadi Nyonya Oh"

Kesal Luhan yang mulai memajukan bibirnya imut. Sehun yang melihat rusa manisnya merajuk langsung mencuri satu kecupan dibibir manis itu. Menjadikan suasan di dalam lift berubah hening. Hanya terdengar detak jantung keduanya yang sama-sama berpacu.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu!" kali ini suara Sehun berubah serius dan berat.

"Aku.. Juga merindukanmu Sehunnie!" Luhan merutuki dirinya yang lagi-lagi menanggapi Oh Sehun dengan perasaan, bukan dengan logikanya. Tapi ia tidak menyesal, dan bahkan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang kini juga tengah tersenyum padanya. Kedau onyx itu saling menyelami satu sama lain. Wajah Luhan yang memerah menambah kesan manis di paras barbie Luhan. Dan Sehun menyukainya. Menyukai semua yanga ada pada Luhan. Semua yang ada pada Luhan seperti melelehkan es di hati Oh Sehun.

Black Pearl

"Lu, aku harus membaca berkas ini dulu, kau duduk saja disofa itu ne!"

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di sofa yang langsung berhadapan dengan meja kerjanya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi besar itu dan mulai membaca kembali berkas yang ia tinggalkan tadi. Luhan yang merasa Sehun sedang bekerjapun memilih bangun dan berpindah duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Membuat pria tampan itu tersentak dan sedikit mendesah karena tanpa sengaja bokong indah Luhan menggesek 'miliknya'

"Sehunniiee~ aku disini dan kau malah memilih bekerja? Kau benar merindukanku tidak sih?"

Gerutu Luhan yang kini menatap nyalang yang dibuat-buat pada Sehun. Ia memajukan bibir mungilnya. Sesekali matanya melirik berkas yang masih terbuka dimeja Sehun. _Logo itu, bukankah logo Phoenix?_ Bingung Luhan yang berhasil melihat bagian sudut kertas tersebut. Sehunpun dengan segera menutup berkas ditangannya, lalu meletakkan disisi meja kerja luas tersebut. _Bercinta di meja kerja seperti akan menjadi hal baru bagiku!_ Pikir Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku hanya meneruskan apa yang aku tunda tadi. Jangan marah!"

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kecil Luhan. Mengelusnya seduktif dan mengecup berkali-kali bibir mungil itu. Membuat si empunya memerah.

"Kau kan bisa menundanya lagi sampai aku pergi!"

Rengek Luhan yang kini mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun. Luhan sendiri bingung, kenapa ia bersikap manja seperti ini pada Sehun. Ia hanya tidak suka Sehun mengacuhkannya saat mereka di satu ruangan yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunda pekerjaanku untuk bambi imut ini!"

Sehun mencubit pelan pipi chubby Luhan. Membuat pria manis itu tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan lembut dan manis Sehun. Bila seperti ini, Luhan tidak yakin kalau ia tidak jatuh pada pesona Sehun. Sehun berhasil mengisi kekosongan dihati Luhan. Membuatnya merasa spesial.

Disaat Luhan masih berada dalam pemikirannya, Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah manis Luhan. Menyatukan kedua daging kembar itu dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Luhan hanya menutup matanya, ia menyukai saat bibir Sehun menjelajahi bibirnya. Ia menyukai saat Sehun menyentuh pipi nya ditengah ciuman mereka. Luhan menyukai Sehun yang dengan lihai memberi ruang agar Luhan bisa sesekali mengais oksigen tanpa harus melepas ciuman mereka. _Luhan menyukai Sehun._

Ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menuntut dan tak terkendali. Tangan Sehun yang tadinya berada dipipi Luhan kini sudah turun mengelus leher mulus Luhan. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya sudah berhasil menyusup kedalam baju kaus Luhan.

"Eunghh~"

Luhan mendesah saat tangan Sehun mengelus perut datarnya. Lidah Sehun yang tengah mengapsen penghuni mulutnya mulai menggelitiki langit-langit Luhan. Dan perlahan pria manis itu mulai merasakan suhu disekitarnya meningkat. Ada gejolak dalam dirinya meminta Sehun agar menyentuhnya lebih.

Sehun yang mendengar desahan Luhan mulai merasakan sesak dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia menginginkan Luhan. Luhan harus menjadi miliknya. Ia ingin lidahnya merasakan setiap kemanis ditubuh indah Luhan. Ia ingin pria manis ini berada dibawahnya, mendesahkan namanya, dan menemani dirinya setiap saat.

Dan pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Ia melepaskan pungutannya pada bibir Luhan. Membebaskan rusa manis itu mengais oksigen yang menipis. Ia menekan tombol 1 pada telfon di meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun masuk keruanganku saat ini! Baik Kai ataupun Chanyeol, suruh saja mereka kembali dan katakan aku yang akan menghubungi mereka!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban sekretarisnya Sehun mematikan sambungan telfon tersebut. Ia menatap rusa manis itu dengan kilatan nafsu di onyx elangnya. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman mesum yang membuatnya seperti paman-paman mesum bagi Luhan.

"Bambi, aku menginginkanmu!"

Suara Sehun memberat. Membuat Luhan merasakan aura dingin disekitarnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kata menginginkan Sehun, tapi ia merasa arti kata itu pasti tidak baik baginya.

"Se-sehunnie~"

Suara Luhan mengecil. Tingkahnya saat takut begini membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk menghabisi rusa manis yang sudah masuk ke kandang harimau ini.

"Apa baby?"

Sehun menjawab dengan wajah yang sudah menempeli leher Luhan. Ia mulai menghisap, menjilat, dan sesekali menggigiti leher seputih susu itu. Ia memperbaharui tanda yang ia buat tiga hari lalu dileher Luhan. Bahkan Sehun membuatnya semakin banyak.

"Hunhh~ aku..."

T B C

Cut dulu yah, ini udah kebanyak #alasan maaf ya, bukan aku gak mau balas review, tapi aku bingung mau balas apa hehehe #Alibilagi maaf juga kalau grammernya ada yang salah dan terakhir maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, aku harus bertapa nontonin Hunhan moment dan huwalaaa aku seneng banget pas baca info dr EXOL Thai -aku ragu Thai atau dimana- yang nanyaiin Sehun, apa dia chat sama seseorang Di weibo, dan Sehun ngangguk.. Huwaa sama siapa lagi dia Chat kalau bukan sama si rusa China.. Yehettt #HunHanIsReal


	5. Chapter 5

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Chapter 5

Don't like Don't Read!

Attention:

Seenggaknya review dengan kata "next" eonnideul chingudeul -" jgn cuma fol & fav :v sorry for typo(s). Udah usaha nguranginnya, tapi pasti aja ada yang lolos -_-"

Happy Reading!

Ruangan paling besar dan berada di lantai paling atas gedung pencakar langit milik 'EXO Company' itu entah kenapa bisa terasa panas di awal musim gugur kota Seoul. Suara kecipak khas dua insan yang kini tengah saling memagut bibir masing-masing itu menjadikan ruangan ini terasa erotis.

"Eeunghh~"

Pria manis berpostur mungil yang berada di pangkuan pria tampan dengan postur lebih besar darinya itu kini hanya mengenakan celana jeansnya hitamnya . Kemeja yang sejak pagi ia kenakan kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai marmer nan dingin dibawah kaki mereka. Lenguhan yang sejak tadi tertahan karena ciuman panas mereka mulai lolos dari bibir kissable sang submisif karena beberapa jeda yang dibuat sang dominan.

Pertarungan lidah dengan lidah itu semakin menambah gairah kedua insan adam tersebut. Sang dominan kembali memenangkan pertarungan lidah yang sudah mereka lakukan 3 kali sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Mengekplorasi gua hangat milik sang kekasih, mengabsen deretan gigi seputih susu itu dan menikmati pertukaran saliva mereka. Menggelitik dinding gua hangatnya dan menciptakan gelombang gairah yang membangkitkan libido masing-masing. Hingga suara lenguhan terus keluar dari bibir pria manis yang berada dibawah kendali sang dominan.

Pria manis itu mulai memukul pelan dada pria yang berhasil mendominasinya sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Memberi tahu bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen saat ini. Sang dominan mengerti dan melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dengan perlahan. Menciptakan benang saliva yang perlahan putus seiring jarak yang mereka ambil.

Sang dominan memperhatikan wajah pria manisnya yang sedang terpejam sambil mengisi paru-parunya yang sempat menyusut karena kekurangan oksigen tadi. Wajahnya memerah dengan alami dan bibir mungil itu membengkak dan berwarna sama dengan wajahnya. Meningkatkan libido Sehun hingga berada pada titik puncaknya. Kawan kecilnya sudah merasa sesak dibawah sana. Meronta agar segera dilepaskan dan memasuki sarang barunya. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah sebergairah ini pada seseorang. Luhan benar-benar menjungkir balikkan dunia Oh Sehun.

Sehun menurunkan wajahnya kedada Luhan yang entah kenapa bisa sedikit berisi. Berhadapan langsung dengan nipple mungil merah jambu yang sudah siap dan tegak untuknya. Sehun mulai menjilati gumpalan mungil tersebut. Gerakan memutar bermaksud memancing sekaligus mengoda gairah pria manisnya.

"Aahh~ Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukanhh?!"

Desah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ini gila! Luhan belum pernah merasakan tubuhnya memanas hanya karena sentuhan seseorang. Baekhyun juga sering menyentuhnya -walau sentuhannya tidak seintim sentuhan Sehun- tapi Luhan tidak merasakan apapun. Luhan belum pernah merasakan tubuhnya begitu mendambakan sentuhan seseorang. Luhan belum pernah merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan seakan meminta untuk disentuh lagi dan lagi. Bahkan Luhan merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga memohon agar bisa disentuh oleh tangan pria yang kini tengan mengemut nipple kanannya serta tangan besarnya berada di nipple Luhan yang lain. Luhan bisa gila! Ini nikmat! Bahkan terlalu nikmat. Ia tidak ingin Sehun menghentikannya, walaupun Luhan sadar bahwa ini adalah bentuk pelecehan. Ia tidak perduli, karena ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan.

"Ouhh~"

Luhan kembali mendesah saat merasak tangan Sehun menyentuh kejantannya setelah melepas pengait serta menurunkan sedikit jeansnya. Tangan besar Sehun meremas dengan lembut senjata kebanggaan Luhan. Luhan tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan ini, hingga ia hanya mampun menumpukan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Mengeluarkan suara desahan indahnya yang semakin membakar libido Sehun.

"Kau percaya padaku kan sayang?"

Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan. Tangannya masih setia mengelus penis mungil Luhan, bibirnya kembali menjelajahi leher dan bahu Luhan. Menciptakan rona kemerahan yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu dikulit bayi yang sangat lembut dan seputih susu itu.

"Eung! Aku percaya padamu Sehunnie~"

Luhan sedikit tersenyum. Menghirup aroma Sehun yang kembali memenuhi paru-parunya. Aroma Sehun yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman berada direngkuhan hangat Sehun-nya. Kenyaman yang dirasakan Luhan-pun ternyata tidak berlangsung lama.

Kini Sehun mulai membaringkan Luhan dimeja kerjanya. Menyingkirkan berkas-berkas yang ia anggap menggangu kegiatannya dengan rusa manisnya. Sehun kembali tersenyum pada Luhan. Senyuman lembut dengan ketulusan khas Oh Sehun. Senyuman kelembutan yang membuat Luhan semakin jatuh pada pesona Sehun. Hingga Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun sama lembutnya. Yang malah disalah artikan oleh kabut nafsu Oh Sehun.

Sehun merasa senyuman Luhan adalah senyuman nakal seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera menerkam rusa manis itu. Lihat saja, matanya yang sayu dengan wajah memerah membuat Sehun menjadi semakin bergairah. Hingga Sehun kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri. Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke hole merah jambu Luhan yang masih sangat rapat. Ini menjadi yang pertama kali untuk Luhan. Sehun tau itu. Ia telah meniduri banyak pria dan wanita murahan di club malam. Mereka tidak pernah sesempit Luhan. Dan saat melihat ekspressi Luhan yang sudah mengerang hanya karena satu jarinya membuat Sehun semakin yakin bahwa ia akan menjadi yang pertama untuk Luhan-nya. Dan sehun-pun merasa bangga untuk itu.

"Aku janji sakitnya akan hilang baby! Sabar sebentar ya!"

Sehun mengusap kening Luhan dengan lembut. Secara perlahan ia menggerakkan jarinya didalam hole Luhan. Bergerak selembut mungkin, mencari titik sensitif yang bisa membuat Luhan-nya tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Ahh! Sehun lagihh! Disana!"

Ekspressi kesakitan Luhan perlahan terganti dengan ekspressi kenikmatan. Ia bisa merasakan jemari sehun menyentuh suatu gumpalan entah apa itu yang ada di dalam sana. Titik yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan dan menginginkan Sehun kembali menyentuhnya disana.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kembali menghentakan jarinya dititik yang sama. Menghasilkan erangan kenikmatan dari bibir pria manis dibawahnya. Sehun mulai menambahkan jari tengan dan jari manisnya di hole Luhan. Membuat pria manis itu tersentak karena sekarang ia kembali merasakan sakit dan penuh di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Panas dan perih, tetapi nikmat karena jemari Sehun segera bergerak menyentuh titik terdalam itu lagi. Ia meremas rambut Sehun. Seakan menyampaikan yang tengah ia rasakan kepada Sehun.

Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis Luhan ke arah penis Luhan yang tegak. Ia meraih penis mungil itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Mengoral benda kebanggaan Luhan itu dengan mulut hangatnya. Menciptakan desahan yang semakin menjadi dari bibir mungil Luhan.

"Sehunh aahh~"

Luhan merasakan perutnya melilit. Ada sesuatu yang menekan hebat di ujung penisnya dan meminta dilepaskan. Tetapi Luhan menahannya. Sehun ada dibawah sana. Mengulum panisnya tanpa perasaan jijik. Ia tidak mungkin mengeluarkannya disaat Sehun masih disana.

"Sehunhh akuhh... Lepas dulu ~"

Luhan merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan dorongan apapun yang kini berada diujung penisnya. Rasanya sakit dan sangat menyiksa. Ia harus mengeluarkannya akan tetapi Sehun menghalanginya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun merasa jijik padanya.

"Keluarkan saja Lu! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Ucap Sehun. Jemarinya tetap bergerak keluar masuk didalam hole merah muda Luhan. Menyentuh titik kenikmatan Luhan terus menerus. Sementara mulutnya mulai menghisap kepala penis Luhan. Seakan menyedot minuman yang akan keluar dari lubang mungil diujungnya.

"Aaahhh~"

Luhan berteriak saat ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari penisnya. Keluar dengan sendiri karena ia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama. Cairan Luhan langsung diteguk habis oleh Sehun. Tak membiarkan satupun menetes keluar. Sehun melepaskan jarinya dari holeh Luhan, menimbulkan desahan kecewa dari bibir manis itu. Sehun-pun bangkit dan menatap Luhan yang masih terengah pasca orgame pertamanya.

"Manis! Sangat sesuai dengan pemiliknya."

Sehun menyerigai. Ia melepas kancing kemeja miliknya. Memperlihatkan perut berotot yang berwarna putih pucat yang sedikit lebih putih dari Luhan. Sehun juga melepas celan Luhan, menjadikan pria manis itu terlentang dimeja kerjanya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Setelah ia melepas ikat pinggang serta pengait celananya dan juga mengeluarkan penis besar kebanggannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan memerah dengan percum yang mulai menetes itu, iapun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

"Diawal akan sangat sakit. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi aku janji sakitnya tidak akan lama!"

Sehun menatap rusa manisnya itu dengan penuh ketulusan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun nanti, ia tidak tahu rasa sakit apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Ia hanya akan percaya pada Sehun dan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Sehun padahnya. _Luhan bodoh! Ada apa denganmu?_

"Aku mencintaimu bambi~"

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Menyalurkan segenap cinta yang ia miliki pada rusa manis ini. Ia semakin yakin kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Luhan. Bukan suka, tapi _cinta._ Dan ia berjanji, tidak akan pernah melepaskan bambinya setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi. Sehun berjanji akan menjadi Wu Shixuan apabila sudah menyangkut soal Luhan-nya. Ia akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani menyentuh Luhan-nya dan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani membawa Luhan pergi darinya. Termasuk pria ber-eyeliner dan bermata panda yang ia temui di club waktu itu. Ia tidak akan lagi menyerahkan Luhan dengan mudah seperti saat itu.

"Aahhh!"

Teriakan itu bukan berasal dari Luhan. Tapi dari bibir Sehun. Ia terkejut dengan Luhan yang mengigit bahunya serta mencakar punggungnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit akibat penis Sehun yang kini sudah menerobos masuk kedalam hole mungilnya tanpa pelumas apapun. Sehun dapat merasakan bahunya berdarah dan panas dipunggungnya, dan Sehun hanya membiarkan Luhan. Ia tahu, Luhan pasti merasa jauh lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya saat kejantanan Sehun berhasil memasukinya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Sangat perih. Seakan jantungnya direnggut secara paksa. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir di lubangnya. Hingga ia hanya sanggup menggigit bahu Sehun dan menancapkan kukunya di punggung Sehun. Dan sekarang ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun sudah bilang ia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Dan itu lah yang Luhan pilih. _Maaf Sehunnie._

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku bergerak sekarang? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus merasakan sakit sayang!"

Sehun mengusap surai halus Luhan dengan lembut. Meminta izin dari rusa manisnya karena ia tidak ingin semakin membuat bambinya merasakan sakit lagi. Pria sejati akan selalu meminta izin sebelum berbuat, bukan?

"Eung! Bergeraklah Sehunnie!"

Luhan mengangguk imut. Dan kembali mendesah saat Sehun benar-benar mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluarkan penis besar itu dari lubang Luhan, hingga sebatas kepala penisnya lalu kembali menghentakannya kedalam.

"Aahh! Sehunhh!"

Rasa sakit Luhan kini mulai terganti dengan desahan penuh pendambaan dan kenikmatan saat penis Sehun menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Luhan hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Membuat Sehun tidak ragu lagi untuk bergerak semakin cepat dilubang Luhan.

"Shitt! Ini sempit sekali Luhh!"

Sehun dapat merasakan penisnya terasa diremas dengan lembut oleh lubang Luhan. Menjadikan Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk terus bergerak keluar masuk. Lubang Luhan adalah lubang tersempit dan terhangat yang pernah Sehun rasakan. Tidak pernah ia merasakan semelayang ini saat melakukan sex. Mungkin juga karena ini menjadi yang pertama kali bagi Sehun untuk 'bercinta'. Yeah, selama ini ia hanya melakukan sex dengan pria dan wanita disekelilingnya. Ia tidak pernah bersikap lembut pada partnernya. Tapi untuk Luhan, ia benar-benar tidak berniat menyakiti pria cantiknya.

"Aahh Sehunhh~"

Luhan kembali merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari penisnya. Perutnya kembali terasa melilit. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun terasa hingga ke seluruh aliran darahnya. Luhan bisa saja terbakar oleh gairahnya dan menjadi abu karena kenikmatan terus menerus ini. Luhan meremas surai hitam Sehun. Mengarahkan wajah Sehun sejajar dengan dadanya. Dan Sehun tahu apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Ia pun menghisap nipple Luhan yang kini sudah memerah karena gairah dan hisapan Sehun sebelumnya. Salah satu tangan Sehun turun dan meremas penis mungil Luhan. Menambah kenikmatan tersendiri untuk pria manisnya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dibawah kendali Sehun. Semua titik sensitif-nya dipermainkan oleh tangan dan lidah Sehun. Sementara titik terdalamnya ditekan terus menerus oleh penis besar Sehun yang terasa semakin membesar didalam sana.

"Bersama Luhhh~!"

"Sehunhh!"

Dan Sehun-pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang hangat Luhan, sementara pria manis itu mengeluarkan cairannya ditangan Sehun hingga membasahi perut dan sedikit celana Sehun. Mereka terengah dengan Sehun yang memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Tadi adalah pelepasan ternikmat yang pernah Sehun rasakan. Entah karena efek ia tidak melakukan sex selama satu minggu ini atau memang karena sekarang ia melakukannya dengan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

"Terimakasih sayang~ aku mencintaimu!"

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut. Mengelus surai caramel Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara Luhan hanya diam tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Setengah hatinya berteriak menyuruhnya membalas ungkapan cinta Sehun dengan kata _aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie~_ tapi ia sadar, ia tidak dalam posisi bebas mencintai pria tampannya ini. _Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu , maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu._

Sehun yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia merasa, kekasih manisnya ini belum yakin kalau ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Luhan-nya masih bimbang dan disinilah tujuan Sehun. Sehun sadar, seorang pria yang kau temui di club malam menyatakan cinta padamu hanya dalam jeda singkat, dan sekarag berhasil mencuri keperjakaanmu, tidakkah kau akan berfikir kalau pria itu tidak lebih dari seorang berengsek? Tapi Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun. Ia akan membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Hingga mereka akan berakhir bahagia bersama dimasa depan. Ia akan membuat Luhan belajar mencintainya sedikit demi sedikit.

Black Pearl

Luhan sampai di apartemen barunya bersama Sehun. Setelah sesi bercinta mereka tadi, Luhan meminta izin pada Sehun, dengan alasan ia harus menyelesaikan tugas kampusnya. Dan pria tampan itu tentu saja tidak akan melepaskan Luhan dengan mudah, ia memaksa untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Hingga disinilah mereka. Di ruang tamu apartemen Luhan yang cukup luas. Dengan dua cangkir kopi dimeja yang sengaja disusun Sehun berhadapan.

Luhan duduk dikarpet dan terlihat sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal kalkulus yang menjadi tugas dari dosennya tadi. Ini menyebalkan, hari pertama kuliah dan ia sudah dihadapkan dengan tugas. Benar-benar menyeblakan.

Sehun yang merasa diabaikan oleh kekasih manisnya sejak satu jam yang lalu mulai bangkit dan duduk dibelakang Luhan. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan menenggelamkan punggung Luhan didadanya. Ia menghirup aroma shampo Luhan dalam-dalam. Aroma bayi dan strowberry. Benar-benar manis dan feminim. Ah, walau ada sedikit bau aneh dari Luhan -bekas percintaan mereka- tapi itu sama sekali tidak merusak aroma bayi-nya.

" , lebih baik kau mandi sana! Kau benar-benar bau!"

Kesal Luhan yang merasa pekerjaanya terganggu karena pelukan Sehun. Ini sudah ke tujuh kali Luhan menyuruh Sehun membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Tapi pria tampannya ini benar-benar keras kepala dan teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Aku hanya akan mandi kalau kita mandi bersama, Lu!"

Ternyata Sehun masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan Luhan benar-benar jengah dengan kekeras kepalaan pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Baik-baik, kau menang Oh Sehun! Kau keras kepala sekali!"

Luhan-pun melepaskan tangan kekar Sehun yang masih setia melingkar di perutnya. Menarik dengan kesal menuju kamarnya. Sehun benar-benar membuat konsentrasi Luhan buyar. Soal kalkulus yang biasanya hanya memakan waktu 30 menit bagi Luhan untuk menyelesaikannya, sekarang bahkan hanya setengah yang bisa ia selesaikan dalam waktu satu jam. Luhan tau, Sehun memandanginya tanpa henti. Bahkan Luhan sampai menahan nafas karena Sehun tersenyum sambil memandangi wajahnya. Membuat wajah Luhan memerah dengan jantung yang berdetak jauh dari kata normal. Sehun benar-benar berhasil membuat Luhan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Cklekk

Sehun tersentak melihat kamar rusa manis ini. Ia berfikir, benarkah kekasih manisnya ini pria? Okey, dari wajah yang terlewat tampan sehingga menjadi cantik, postur badan yang kecil dengan wajah mungil, serta sifat polosnya yang imut seperti bayi, Sehun memang sudah meragukan gender kekasihnya ini. Tapi saat mereka bercinta tadi, Sehun sangat yakin 1000% bahwa kekasihnya ini pria. Ia memiliki dada yang rata serta penis -walau tak sebesar milik Sehun- dan juga satu lubang merah muda mengoda diantara bokong montoknya. Dan sekarang sepertinya Sehun harus berfikir ulang tentang gender kekasihnya ini.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan kamarku?"

Tanya Luhan dengan polos, saat ia melihat kekasih tampannya itu sedang memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak, hanya saja kamarmu-"

"Apa kamarku berhantu? Kau melihatnya? Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu Sehunnie?"

Luhan sepertinya salah mengartikan ekspressi serius Sehun. Ia langsung merapatkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh kekar Sehun. Melihat sekeliling dengan was-was. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu karena ketakutan.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak melihat hantu!"

Sehun baru berucap setelah berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajah takut Luhan yang sangat lucu menurutnya. Kekasih imutnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau membuatku takut Oh Sehun!"

Kesal Luhan yang dengan reflek menjauh dari tubuh Sehun. Beranjak kekamar mandi dikamarnya dengan kaki yang dihentakkan kesal. Menggerutu pelan sambil mencaci Oh Sehun dengan brutal.

"Sayang, aku melihat sesuatu melintas menuju kamar mandimu!"

"Huwaaaa~ Oh Sehunnn!"

Teriak Luhan dan langsung berlari dan menerjang Sehun. Memeluknya erat dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memucat karena takut dengan guyonan Sehun.

"Pfuthh hahahahah~ wajahmu lucu sekali Lu hahahha~"

Sehun tertawa lepas melihat kelucuan Luhan. Benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan Luhannie-nya ini. Sementara pria manis itu hanya memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tertawa lepas tanpa beban. _Sangat tampan, pria-ku._ Luhan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sangat berbeda saat bersamanya. Tidak adalagi Ice Prince Oh Sehun yang ada hanya si hangat dan lembut Oh Sehun milik Xi Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu ~"

Luhan mengatakannya. Walau suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan, tapi masih mampu didengar Sehun. Membuat pria tampan itu terdiam dan memilih memperhatikan pria manis dihadapannya. Meraka saling menatap. Yang satu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan yang satu dengan tatapan kepolosan yang ia miliki.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita mandi, aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu!"

Merasa suasana mulai hening, Luhan-pun segera menarik kekasihnya itu kekamar mandi. Menghasilkan senyuman kebahagiaan diwajah tampan Sehun. Hingga tanpa sadar mereka-pun mengahabiskan waktu bersama lebih dari tiga jam dikamar mandi. Itu dikarenakan mereka yang memulai kembali sesi bercinta mereka yang belum sepenuhnya selesai saat dikantor tadi.

~Black Pearl~

Luhan terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang dan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar posesif dipinggangnya. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan jiwanya, Luhan-pun harus menahan perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya karena tengah berusaha duduk. Memperhatikan wajah pria tampannya yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Luhan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya itu. Memungut kemeja putih Sehun dan memakainya dengan kancing baju yang dikait tidak teratur.

Luhan-pun melangkahkan kaki telanjang-nya menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan kembali ke kamar. Ia melihat kekasihnya masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, pandangan Luhan-pun tertuju pada nakas yang terletak dibelakang Sehun. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tanpa suara dan mengambil dompet Sehun. Memeriksa dengan cepat tapi tanpa suara yang berarti. Hanya ada kartu nama dan beberapa kredit card limited edition disana. Membuatnya mendesah kecewa membuat Luhan ingin menyerah pada dompet Sehun, ia tidak bisa menemukan informasi apapun disana. Hingga tanpa sengaja sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh dengan sendirinya saat Luhan mengeluarkan salah satu kartu nama yang berada di cela dompet Sehun.

' _Kim Kai? Siapa dia? Apa maksud angka ini? Apa ini sebuah kode?'_

Luhan mulai mengingat dalam memorinya angka dan nama yang berada dikertas kecil tersebut. Setelah cukup ia pun melirik Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan pulas membelakanginya. Tangan Luhan dengan segera kembali merapikan isi dompet Sehun, meletakkan kembali ketempat semula. Luhan melihat handphone Sehun bergetar saat ia hendak beranjak keluar. Dengan hati-hati tangan mungil itu meraih smartphone Sehun yang masih bergetar samar.

Demi apapun, Luhan belum siap bila Sehun mencurigai siapa dirinya. Ia belum siap apabila Sehun meninggalkannya karena mengetahui jati dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini kesempatan langka. Oh Sehun bisa berada di apartemennya dalam keadaan tertidur pulas. Barang-barangnya terbengkalai dan bisa Luhan jamah dengan mudah. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali, bukan?

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengambil handphone Sehun, mencoba beberapa kesempatan mematahkan kodenya. Jangan sebut Luhan jenius apabila ia tidak bisa memecahkan kode sederhana seperti ini. Luhan meraih bedak powder miliknya, meniupkannya ke layar Sehun dan munculah beberapa sidik jari Sehun yang masih tertinggal dilayar ponselnya. Luhan terkekeh, ternyata pria tampan nan arogan ini tetaplah pria sederhana dengan pemikiran sederhana pula. Kode ponselnya bahkan hanya angka sederhana dari 4 yang dibalik sampai menuju 1.

Luhan melihat panggilan terakhir Sehun yang semuanya hanya berisi sekretaris dan klien-nya. Luhan-pun beralih pada kotak pesan Sehun. Masih sama, hanya dipenuhi oleh sekretaris dan klien-nya. Hingga Luhan berhenti pada pertengahan pesan dan menemukan pesan yang dikirim Sehun kepada Phoenix dengan angka yang sama dengan kertas yang ia temukan didompet Sehun. Dan yang membuat Luhan semakin bingung adalah, pesan mereka -Sehun dan Phoenix- yang sangat misterius.

'Kai dan Max sudah membersihkan semuanya'

'Hanya bergerak dalam gelap'

'Baiklah'

'1112S4679033X150430137P539X17074K8'

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?"

Suara berat Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Ia terkejut tentu saja, ia ketahuan. Dengan cepat otaknya berfikir keras mencari alasan yang selama ini ia pelajari dari Jongdae dan Junmyoon. Luhan-pun tersenyum kepada kekasihnya. Berusaha terlihat tanpa beban berarti.

"Aku melihat ponselmu bergetar, sekretarismu menelfon lagi. Aku juga ingin memasukkan nomorku kesini, tapi ponselmu menggunakan kode, dan aku sedang berusaha menebaknya!"

Alasan Luhan sangat masuk akal bukan? Luhan juga berharap semoga begitu. Semoga Sehun mempercayainya. Bersyukurlah Luhan karena tadi ia tidak terbata dan sekarang masih sanggup menampilkan wajah memelas pada Sehun.

"Biarkan saja sayang. Nomor ponsel? Aku hampir lupa mengambilnya karena kelelahan semalam."

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, menarik rusa manis itu duduk dipangkuannya. Mencuri satu ciuman hangat dibibir mungil itu.

"Morning bambi~"

"Kau bau Sehunnie!"

Bukannya balasan yang Sehun dapatkan dari sang kekasih, tapi sudah langsung hinaan sayang. Luhan benar-benar berbeda. Rusa manis itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Bersyukur karena Sehun mempercayainya dan tidak bertanya yang macam-macam padanya. _Oh Sehun benar-benar percaya pada Xi Luhan._

"Kau tetap mencintaiku Lu~ tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku jauh lebih tua darimu, seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung, dasar bambi~~`"

Sehun mencubit gemas hidung mungil Luhan. Menariknya menyisakan bekas berwarna merah dihidung mungil itu. Ia heran, kenapa kekasih manisnya ini tidak pernah mau memanggilnya hyung sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun. Ia tersenyum jahil dengan sangat imut. Sehun yang melihat kelakuan manis Luhan yang malah membantahnya mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Sehun benar-benar gemas dengan kekasih imutnya ini. Manja dan keras kepala. Karakter yang sejujurnya menyusahkan tapi itulah yang menjadi daya tarik rusa manis dipangkuanna ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu memanggilku hyung kalau begitu!"

Sehun dengan segera menggelitiki pinggang mungil Luhan. Membuat rusa manis itu tertawa dan bergerak kegelian dipangkuannya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Menjadikan pagi masing-masing terasa lebih indah dan berwarna. Berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini. Menjadikan kebahagiaan mereka abadi selamanya tanpa takut apapun yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Yah, itulah yang diam-diam tengah di doa kan oleh kedua anak adam ini. Mendoakan agar kisah cinta mereka abadi dan tanpa halangan sampai akahir. Saling mempercayai dan saling melindungi apapun yang akan mereka hadapi dimasa depan. Layaknya pasangan lainnya diluar sana.

"Sehunnie, apa kau akan pulang kesini nanti?"

Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat pelan pada Sehun yang tengah menikmati sarapan bersamanya. Yah, setelah membersihkan diri bersama, Luhan memutuskan membuatkan Sehun nasi goreng beijing untuk sarapan. Dan terlihat pria tampan itu sedang menikmati masakan kekasihnya dengan penuh khidmat hingga tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan-nya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan mulai kesal dengan Sehun. Apa sekarang makanan itu lebih berharga dari dirinya? Oh, Luhan bersumpah tidak akan memasak lagi kalau masakannya benar-benar membuat perhatian Sehun teralhir darinya. _Posesive Lu._

"Apa baby? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu sayang! Masakanmu terlalu enak untuk dilewatkan!"

Sehun menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Menampilkan senyuman bodoh -yang bagaimanapun terlihat tampan- dihadapan Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan memasak lagi kalau masakanku ternyata membuatmu beralih dariku hyung!"

Kesal Luhan yang menatap Sehun dengat tatapan membunuh -menurutnya-. Membuat pria tampan itu langsung menatapnya dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar posesive dan manja. Dan entah kenapa, sifat Luhan yang baru diketahuinya ini malah membuat Sehun semakin dan semakin mencintai Luhan-nya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, sekarang kau ingin bertanya apa? Aku milikmu!"

Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan dengan sayang. Menampilkan senyuman tertampannya pada rusa manisnya. Membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum dan balik menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan semangat.

"Apa nanti kau akan mampir kesini lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat sibuk, aku harus bekerja.."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Mendengar jawaban Sehun ia sudah tahu, ia pasti akan tidur sendirian malam ini. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Luhan. Memperhatikan paras manis itu dari jarak dekat. Membuat Sehun merasa hidupnya sempurna karena kehadiran Luhan disisinya saat ini.

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku akan kembali kesini setelah jam pulang kerja dan menjinakkanmu diranjang seperti tadi malam!"

Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang berat dan sexy. Membuat wajah Luhan seketika memerah dan tertunduk malu. Sehun benar-benar menbuat Luhan lupa dengan siapa dirinya. Sehun yang gemas melihat kecantikan Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu. Mengecup bibir mungil serta hidung begir yang juga memerah dengan alami milik Luhan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, aku tidak akan bisa berpisah lagi darimu. Kau milikku, dan aku milikmu!"

"Aku milikmu Sehunnie!"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi Sehun. Menghasilkan senyum geli dari bibir Sehun. Oh, melihat banyaknya senyum yang muncul diwajah Sehun saat bersama Luhan, sepertinya Ice Prince Oh Sehun hanyalah mitos. Yang ada hanya Oh Sehun pria hangat dan penyayang milik Luhan.

~Black Pearl~

Luhan membuka laptop miliknya. Jemarinya menyentuh bandul kalung yang setia berada di lehernya. Ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat layanan skype yang sudah mulai aktif dihadapannya.

"Lu-ge! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami sejak kemarin! Kau tahu betapa paniknya semua divisi karena tidak ada kabar darimu? Bahkan Baekhyun _sunbae_ terlihat kalut dan berencana meghampirimu ke Seoul!"

Bambam langsung mencerca Luhan saat pria manis itu baru saja melihat wajahnya dilayar 14 inch itu. Menghasilkan senyuman manis di wajah mungil Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa! Setelah menghubungi kalian kemarin, aku tidak ingat untuk mengaktifkan kembali alat ini!"

Luhan tidak berbohong, ia memang tidak ingat untuk mengaktifkan kembali alat mata-mata miliknya. Dan entah kenapa ia mensyukuri hal itu, setidaknya kebersamaannya dengan Sehun tidak diketahui oleh anggotanya.

"Hah~ inilah alasan aku membuat alat-alatku dengan mode otomatis, supaya kau tidak lupa begini ge"

Kesal Bambam yang hanya dibalas kekehan cantik dari Luhan.

"Maafkan aku! Sekarang dimana Baekhyun?"

"Kau merindukannya? Ck, aku cemburu ge! Aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu! Tunggu sebentar!"

Bambam-pun meninggalkan laptopnya sebentar untuk memanggil Baekhyun. Alasan Luhan tidak menghubungi Baekhyun adalah memang karena handphone Baekhyun sendiri yang tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi. Yah, saat Sehun berangkat bekerja, Luhan sudah berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Xiao Lu? Oh tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan rusa nakal? Kenapa tidak mengaktifkan chip-mu? Kau juga tidak membalas pesanku! Kau membuatku hapir mati Lu!"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie, aku lupa mengaktifkannya!"

Okey, Luhan merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya -atau kekasih- ini sekarang. Kebodohannya benar-benar telah membuat banyak orang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sudahlah, saat aku tau kau baik-baik saja seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku!"

"Eung! Baekhyun hyung, kau harus cari tahu siapa itu Kim Kai dan apa hubungannya dengan Phoenix! Dan juga, bisakah kau mengaupgrate tentang Oh Sehun? Kita harus selidiki siapa dia lebih jauh lagi!"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu Lu?"

"Aku baru mengetahui informasi itu hyung, kau cari tahu saja bersama yang lain, nanti kita bahas bersama lagi! Sekarang aku harus pergi ke kampus!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku harap kau menghubungiku setelah sampai dikampus! Aku mencintaimu Xiao Lu!"

"Aku juga Baekhyunie hyung!"

Sambungan itu terputus. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang menatap sedih layar kosong dihadapannya. Sejujurnya ia masih merindukan Luhannya. Ia masih ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan Luhan dan mengatakan ia sangat amat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Luhannya sekarang sedang dalam masa bekerja, dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu Luhan saat ini.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tim-nya yang sudah lebih dahulu berkumpul di meja kerja mereka dan duduk membentuk lingkaran sambil menunggunya.

"Selidiki siapa itu Kim Kai dan cari tahu apa hubungannya dengan Phoenix. Dan juga, cari informasi lebih banyak lagi tentang siapa itu Oh Sehun!"

"Baik Sir!"

Semua langsung bergerak cepat mematuhi perintah Baekhyun. Meninggalkan pria manis itu yang masih terdiam dan hanya menatap datar meja rapat mereka sambil berfikir keras.

 _Ini semua harus cepat selesai agar aku dan Luhan bisa kembali bersama lagi dengan segera!_

Ternyata motivasinya membuat Baekhyun kembali bersemangat menyelesaikan misinya. Semua hanya demi satu nama, _Xi Luhan._ Pemilik hati dan jiwa Byun Baekhyun.

~Black Pearl~

Luhan terlihat sibuk mengetikkan beberapa angka di layar ponselnya. Lima meter dihadapanya seorang pria berperawakan bule tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mengintimidati. Oh, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ia sudah membuat pria tampan yang merangkap sebagai dosen muda di kampusnya ini kehilangan kesabaranya.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat berada dikelasku, lebih baik keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang!"

Ucap pria itu dingin setelah ia berhasil berdiri di sisi Luhan dan mengambil ponsel pria manis itu.

"Eh? Ma..maafkan aku profesor, aku hanya.."

"Kau hanya bosan sehingga bermain dengan angka-angka ini eoh?"

"Maafkan aku profesor!"

Luhan hanya tertunduk dengan wajah menyesalnya. Membuat siapapun tidak akan tega menghukum pria manis dan menggemaskan ini. Bahkan penghuni kelas itu hanya bisa menahan teriakan gemas mereka melihat keimutan Luhan.

"Temui aku diruanganku setelah kelas selasai tuan Xi!"

Ucapmya final dan kembali ke posium kelas untuk memberi materi bagi siswanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kami akan menemanimu Lu, jangan khawatir!"

Hojoon mengusap lembut punggung Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya. Pria berkaca mata itu benar-benar memiliki sisi keibuan dan lembut. Membuat Luhan benar-benar manja dan sangat dekat dengannya.

"Terimakasih Joonie~~"

Kelas berakhir dengan sangat menyiksa bagi Luhan. Ia benar-benar takut dengan amukan atau apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh dosen yang terkenal paling dingin dikampusnya ini. Ini pertama kali baginya. Beberapa tahun ini ia tidak pernah ditegur, bahkan saat masih pelatihan di camp militer dahulu.

Tokk tokk

"Masuklah!"

Satu kata yang diucapkan dengan sangat dingin dari dalam itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan merinding karena takut. Melihat kadar kedinginan pangeran es ini membuat Luhan jadi mengingat kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Setelah memasuki ruangan luas itu Luhan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Duduklah tuan Xi!"

"Luhan saja profesor, kau tidak perlu memanggil margaku!"

Sejujurnya Luhan merasa sangat risih mendengar marganya diucapkan orang lain. Demi apapun, Luhan sangat membenci marga itu karena hal itu akan selalu membuatnya mengingat sang ayah.

"Baiklah Luhan, aku menyuruhmu kemari karena pelanggaran yang kau lakukan dikelasku tadi! Aku rasa kau tidak keberatan apabila aku menyuruhmu membuat surat perjanjian bukan?"

"I-iya profesor. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir."

"Baiklah! Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!"

Luhan menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung dan takut. Ia seperti akan divonis mati saat melihat tatapan pria ini. Benar-benar dingin dan tajam. Oh, Luhan bahkan lebih takut pada pria ini dari pada Oh Sehun kekasihnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun?"

Luhan tersentak. Pria ini tau dari mana kalau ia berhubungan dengan Sehun? Sehun mana yang di maksud oleh profesor ini? Apa Sehun kekasihnya atau Sehun yang lain? Sehun pasti banyak di Korea bukan? Tapi melihat tatapannya yang seakan bisa mengeluarkan api itu membuat Luhan terdiam dengan nafas tercekat. Siapa pria ini? Yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sehun sejauh ini hanya ia dan Sehun. Pria ini mungkin adalah salah satu profesor di universitas Sehun, tapi apa seorang profesor bisa berhubungan dengan CEO yang bahkan hanya sekali dalam satu bulan mendatangi salah satu assetnya?

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya Luhan. _ssi_? Apa hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun? Pemilik EXO Group?"

"Profesor aku..."

Apa yang harus Luhan jawab? Pikirannya membatu. Lidahnya kelu. Detak jantungnya bergemuruh, bukan bergemuruh menenangkan saat bersama Sehun, tapi bergemuruh karena takut. Aliran darahnya terasa terhenti, membuat wajahnya memucat. Ia tidak sempat berfikir sekarang. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan takut. Ia merasa semakin mengecil saat melihat seringaian yang ditampilkan pria ini padanya. Apa yang harus Luhan katakan sekarang?

T

B

C

Maaf pendek ya hehehe, aku bagi dua soalnya untuk chapt depan. Mungkin aku bakal update hari Minggu atau gak rabu depan setelah UN. Jadi tunggu aja ya heheh~

Btw, makasih banget yang udah review #Bow tapi entah kenapa reviewnya makin menurun ya? :' dan chapt ini full HunHan kan ya? Yeyeyey #bawabenerHHS

Maaf buat typo dan kesalah penulisan Xiao Lu kemarin ya, aku lupa dan gak sempat edit lagi. Aku udah berusaha kurangin typo, tapi tetap aja berasa malas banget gitu buat balik keatas *_*

Review lagi ya eon saeng #tungguinbarengHunHan


	6. Chapter 6

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Chapter 6

Don't like Don't Read!

Attention:

Seenggaknya review dengan kata "next" eonnideul chingudeul -" jgn cuma fol & fav :v sorry for typo(s). Udah usaha nguranginnya, tapi pasti aja ada yang lolos -_-"

Happy Reading!

Previous Chapter

"Temui aku diruanganku setelah kelas selesai tuan Xi!"

"Baiklah Luhan, aku menyuruhmu kemari karena pelanggaran yang kau lakukan dikelasku tadi! Aku rasa kau tidak keberatan apabila aku menyuruhmu membuat surat perjanjian bukan?"

"I-iya profesor. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir."

"Baiklah! Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!"

"Siapa kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya Luhan. _ssi_? Apa hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun? Pemilik EXO Group?"

"Profesor Aku.."

Luhan masih menimang apa yang akan dikatakannya pada profesor muda dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak pernah berfikir akan berada pada posisi hubungannya dengan Sehun diketahui publik. Ia harus berfikir cepat. Tapi semua berakhir sia-sia, sudah jelas karena Luhan sangat buruk dalam hal berbohong.

"Aku Xi Luhan profesor, dan aku adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun"

Perkataan jujur Luhan membuat pria didepannya menatapnya dari atas hingga kebawah. Hingga satu kata, _Cantik_ terlintas diotaknya. Mengundang seringaian terlukis di paras sempurna pria tampan itu.

"Panggil saja aku Yifan, aku rasa kita harus mengakrapkan diri kalau begitu!"

"Ma..maaf?"

Luhan hanya memandang Yifan dengan tatapan mata polosnya. Ia bingung, kenapa secara tiba-tiba nada suara Yifan berubah? Yifan memang sudah tidak dingin lagi, tapi entah kenapa, justru hal itu malah membuat Luhan semakin takut padanya. Aura Yifan seperti predator yang menemukan mangsa buruannya.

"Em! Panggil saja aku Yifan kalau kita sedang tidak dikelas! Aku rasa kau juga lebih kecil dariku, kau bisa memanggilku Yifan-ge!"

Ulang Yifan dengan tersenyum yang menurut Luhan sangat menyeramkan. Bagi Luhan itu bukanlah senyuman, tetapi lebih menjurus kesebuah seringaian mungkin. _Dia menyeramkan._ Batin Luhan ketakutan.

"Ba..baiklah Yifan-ge!"

Ucap Luhan terbata. Ia hanya sanggup menundukan kepalanya takut. Jujur saja jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat sekarang. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah pucat karena aliran darah keotaknya sedikit terhenti karena pernafasannya yang tidak teratur, Luhan juga dapat merasakan telapak tangannya yang basah karena rasa takutnya pada sosok berkuasa dihadapannya ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Lidahnya gatal untuk bertanya, tapi jiwa pengecut itu menahannya. _Sial!_ Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan menegakkan wajahnya. Memberanikan diri menatap Yifan yang duduk dihadapnnya saat ini. Menyusun kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Yifan. Apalagi sampai membuatnya marah. Hell Luhan masih sayang nyawa.

"Ta..tapi aku juga ingin bertanya Yifan-ge, a..apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Dan kenapa aku harus dekat denganmu?"

Pertanyaan penuh kegugupan Luhan mengundang reaksi tak terduga dari lawannya. Seringaian kembali tercetak diwajah tampan Yifan. Kali ini terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan. Luhan sudah dapat menyimpulkan siapa sosok ini. Yang pasti, dia bukanlah orang baik dan dengan melihat kilatan kebencian yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya, Luhan tau, kalau pria ini bisa membahayakan dirinya dan juga Sehun.

"Aku,,, 'kakak' Sehun, Luhan. _ssi"_

Dan luhan bersumpah kalau ia seperti melihat monster dengan jiwa pembunuh yang kuat berada dihadapannya saat ini!

Black Pearl

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Sehun dan Luhan menjalin hubungan. Berbagi keluh kesah dan canda tawa serta berbagi kehangatan bersama. Saat ini Sehun tengan sibuk membaca tulisan diatas kertas putih dengan berbagai logo ditangannya. Ia sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat mencumbui kekasihnya kemarin malam. Kepalanya terasa akan meledak, ditambah lagi satu jam dari sekarang ia harus berangkat menuju markasnya. Tempat ia yang akan kembali menjadi Wu Shixuan. Sehun benar-benar dibuat pusing saat ini.

Getaran benda persegi panjang yang terletak disebelah tangan kanannya mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Ia tersenyum saat nama _'BambiLu'_ muncul dilayarnya. Dengan semangat pria tampan tersebut menggeser layar hijau itu dan langsung menempatkan handphonnya ditelinga kanan dan mengapitnya dengan bahu kanannya. Sementara kedua tangannya kembali membuka berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya. Walaupun begitu, perhatian Sehun tetap bisa terbagi dengan baik, mendengar suara kekasihnya dan juga membaca map yang ada ditangannya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

" _ **Sehunnie, apakah kau akan pulang lebih cepat malam ini?"**_

"Maafkan aku, tapi justru aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini sayang. Ada apa?"

" _ **Begitukah? Tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah Sehunie, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan jangan kelelahan!"**_

"Baiklah babyyy~ tunggu aku! Aku mencintaimu!"

Pipp~

Sehun tersenyum setelah ia memutuskan sambungannya. Ia memandang foto Luhan yang ia gunakan sebagai walpapernya. Walah-pun singkat, tapi Sehun sudah merasa benar-benar segar setelah mendengar suara indah Luhan-nya. Ia jadi semakin bersemangat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke apartemen Luhan. Benar-benar seperti seorang remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Black Pearl

Sehun sampai ke markasnya tepat pukul 4 sore. Raut wajahnya kembali sangat datar dan dingin. Sifat arogan, jiwa pembunuh tapi berwibawa seakan menjadi pelengkap didiri Sehun atau yang sekarang tengah be-transformasi menjadi Wu Shixuan.

"Ada apa Max?"

Suara dingin Sehun membuat ke dua pria yang berada didepan komputer itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka sedikit membungkukkan badan pada Sehun sebelum mulai berbicara. Bagaimana-pun Sehun atasan mereka. Sehun yang membayar pekerjaan mereka selama ini. Sudah sewajarnya bukan seorang bawahan patuh kepada atasan? Walaupun mereka lebih tua dari Sehun sekalipun.

"Kita dalam masalah tuan, kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa intelegen Korea berhasil mengetahui transaksi yang akan terjadi lusa nanti dipelabuhan Ulsan. Mereka bahkan sudah mengirim mata-mata dan beberapa pasukan yang akan mengawasi tempat tersebut"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahui kegiatan kita? Sejak kapan mereka bisa melacak kita, dasar bodoh!?"

"Maafkan kami, sepertinya mereka mengirim seseorang lagi disekitar kelompok kita tuan! Dan sepertinya penyamaran orang itu berhasil, mengingat ia bisa mendapatkan informasi pribadi yang bahkan hanya kita ketahui."

"Sebelum kau berkata seperti itu, apa sebelumnya kau sudah menyelidiki siapa yang melakukan transaksi dengan kita? Dia benar tuan Huang Zulan bukan?"

"Kami sudah menyelidikinya tuan, dan memang benar yang bertransaksi dengan kita tuan Huang, bahkan tuan Huang tampak resah karena takut namanya akan terseretdan bisnisnya hancur kalau kita sampai ketahuan!"

"Aarghh~ apa yang kau lakukan selama ini huh!? Kenapa kau teledor dan membiarkan mata-mata itu memasuki kawasan kita lagi cciih"

Murka Sehun kepada Max -orang kepercayaan Sehun yang juga sahabat ia dan kedua temannya- yang nampak hanya menundukkan kepala. Murkanya Wu Shixuan bisa menyebabkan nyawa anak buahnya melayang kapan saja, jadi lebih baik ia memilih diam. Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran miris Max sekarang.

"Maafkan aku tuan!"

Ceklekk~

" ada apa?"

Saat Sehun hendak melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Max, pintu markas mereka kembali terbuka menampilkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya habis bercinta dengan beberapa jalang. Terbukti dari bau sperma yang masih menguar dari tubuh keduanya. _Menjijikan!_ Pikir Sehun sarkastik.

"Bercinta eh? Dengan jalang atau kalian yang melakukannya satu sama lain?"

Tanya Sehun mengejek kedua sahabat berengseknya. Oh, sepertinya kau lupa kalau kau juga berengsek tuan Oh. Yah, setidaknya kau sedikit lebih beruntung karena memilik Luhan yang perlahan mengubahmu dan mengurangi takaran keberengsekanmu. Dewi fortuna berpihak padamu tuan Oh. Setidaknya begitulah untuk saat ini.

"Kau menjijikan Oh Sehun! Kau pikir aku mau bercinta dengan raksasa ini eoh? Aku tidak akan pernah rela menjadi pihak bawahnya! Iwwhh~"

Jijik Kai yang langsung menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak mau dengan manusia hitam sepertimu Kkamjong!"

Balas Chanyeol yang juga menjauh dari Kai. Menghasilkan kekehan dibibir tipis Sehun. Melihat kedua sahabatnya saling mengejek karena ulahnya adalah hal yang cukup lucu bagi Sehun.

"Bisakah kita kembali pada pekerjaan lagi? Suara kalian membuat telingaku sakit!"

Pada akhirnya Sehun -lagi- yang menjadi penengah antara dua sahabat bodohnya ini. Ia sudah mulai bosan mendengar suara bass keduanya yang saling mengejek sejak 10 menit lalu. Hingga mereka mulai tenang dan suasana berubah menjadi lebih dingin saat ini. Max kembali menceritakan masalah yang mereka hadapi pada Chanyeol dan Kai. Membuat ke-tiganya berubah menjadi sosok Shixuan, Phoenix dan Kim Kai. Sang penguasa pasar gelap yang juga ancaman bagi negara-negara konflik didunia karena mereka bisa membuat perang kembali terjadi hanya dengan beberapa taktik kebohongan mereka yang sangat licik. Hingga-

"Luhan"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol saat suara bas Chanyeol memanggil nama kekasihnya. Oh Sehun adalah pria posesive, dan ia tidak rela kekasihnya disentuh orang lain, walaupun hanya nama. Hell, Sehun tidak akan mentolerir-nya meski Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya. Dan Chanyeol langsung mendapat pandangan tidak suka dan pandangan kebingungan dari Sehun dan Kai.

"Apa maksudmu membawa nama Luhan kemari Park Chanyeol?"

Dingin Sehun yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak terbaca dari Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun tidak pernah berniat melibatkan kekasihnya kedalam dunia gelap miliknya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan, apalagi kalau pekerjaannya sampai membuat Luhan menjauh karena takut padanya. Hell NO! Sehun masih sangat mencintai Luhan-nya.

"Kai, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu Luhan di Club-mu?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia ingat. Itu saat pertama ia bertemu malaikat pujaan hatinya yang kini sudah dimiliki oleh sahabatnya. Kesal memang, tapi kalau Luhan mencintai Sehun, Kai tentu hanya akan melepaskannya. Mau bagaimanapun, Sehun sahabatnya, dan ia percaya Sehun bisa menjaga Luhan lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Saat itu, Luhan menanyakan jati diriku, dia mencari Phoenix. Padahal yang mengetahui nama samaran kita hanya orang-orang tertentu, kalau bukan dari kalangan mafia pasti dari kalangan mata-mata intelegen negara. Dan Luhan memiliki dua kemungkinan, dia dari golongan intel atau mafia!"

"Melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan sifatnya yang polos Luhan tidak mungkin berasal dari kedua golongan tersebut. Ditambah lagi, Luhan juga terlihat lemah untuk berada di dunia gelap dan juga politik seperti itu Yeol."

Balas Kai yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sehun. Sementara Max hanya menatap ketiga atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan bingung. _'Siapa Luhan?'_ batin Max miris karena dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang mereka maksud.

' _Selemah apapun seseorang, ia pasti memiliki sesuatu yang menonjol, contohnya pola fikir cerdas dan loyalty pada kelompoknya'_

"Shit! Cepat tangkap tikus penyusup itu!"

Teriak Kyuhyun pada beberapa pengawal melalui earphone-nya. Membuat ke-empat pria yang berada di meja dan kursi yang tidak jauh darinya itu menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan beralih pada Kyuhyun. Ke-empatnya langsung berlari ke arah komputer Kyuhyun, melihat video yang memperlihatkan seseorang tengah mengendap memasuki markas mereka.

"Berengsek"

Umpat mereka bersamaan. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi pada kelompok mereka. Selama hampir 7 tahun memimpin kelompok ini belum pernah sekalipun mereka sampai teledor seperti sekarang. Selama ini mereka bisa menangkap dengan mudah mata-mata musuh yang mencoba menyusup dikelompoknya. Tidak ada yang pernah berhasil sampai melampaui batas sejauh ini.

"Tangkap dia, aku tidak ingin dia lolos! Kita bisa menyiksanya agar mengetahui untuk siapa dia bekerja!"

Ujar Sehun dingin yang diangguki ke empat pria lainnya.

' _Kalian tidak bisa bermain-main denganku!'_

~Black Pearl~

 **Dua Jam Yang Lalu**

Luhan tampak sedikit berlari menuju kantor Sehun, ia benar-benar takut dengan ancaman Yifan -lagi- saat ia berada dikampus. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaan Sehun. Bagaimanpun, ia juga mencintai pria tampannya tersebut. Setelah sampai diruangan Sehun Luhan tidak menemukan pria itu di ruangannya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa meja Sehun-nya rapi sekali? Dengan tergesa Luhan menemui sekretaris Sehun yang sepertinya hendak pulang di lobby perusahaannya.

"Kemana Sehun noona?"

"Direktur sudah pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu Lu."

"Pergi? Kemana noona?"

"Entahlah, dia menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dengan cepat, dan pergi begitu saja!"

"Oh tidak, Oh Sehun, dimana Kau!"

Cemas Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Sehun, tapi panggilannya hanya dijawab oleh suara operator wanita yang mengabarkan Sehun tidak menjawab telfonnya karena sibuk.

"Sial!"

Luhan semakin merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman sekarang, lalu menyentuh bandul kalungnya, dan menunggu salah satu dari rekannya menjawab panggilannya.

" _Ada apa Lu?"_

"Minseok sunbae! Suruh Bambam melacak mobil Sehun, dan Sunbae datanglah bersama ketua Baekhyun atau Ketua Junmyoon! Aku akan menunggu di apartemenku! Kita harus melacak dimana Sehun!"

" _Baiklah!"_

Minseok yang mendengar perkataan Luhan langsung menghubungi Junmyoon, saat Luhan sudah memangil mereka sesuai jabatan berarti hal ini sudah sangat serius, dan apabila ia bersama Baekhyun, Luhan pasti tidak akan bebas pada pekerjaannya. Dan lagi, ini menyangkut Sehun, pria ber-eyeliner itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan Luhan bertugas dengan mudah.

Dan tepat 45 menit setelahnya Minseok datang bersama Junmyoon, Bambam dan Jongdae. Mereka melihat Luhan sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemennya. Dengan segera Jongdae membunyikan klakson, dan Luhan segera memasuki mobil sedan hitam tersebut. Dan mereka mulai bergerak sesuai arah yang ditunjukan Bambam pada layar tab yang ada di tengah kemudi Jongdae, menuju suatu daerah di pelabuhan Busan.

"Ada yang aneh Lu, mobil Sehun melintas kearah pinggiran kota Seoul yang berarti beberapa kilometer dari pelabuhan Busan. Setelah itu jejaknya menghilang. Sepertinya ini semua sudah direncanakan, cctv dipersimpangan ini mati saat mobil Sehun melintas sehingga tidak ada yang tahu arah mana yang dipilih Sehun. Baru saja aku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang juga melintas kearah pelabuhan Busan, dan anehnya hal yang sama terjadi, kamera cctvnya mati dan kita tidak tahu arah mana yang dia pilih!"

Terang Bambam sambil menunjukkan rekaman cctv yang ia miliki pada Luhan dan Minseok. Sementara Luhan hanya memandang cctv tersebut dengan bingung. Ini semua benar-benar seperti sudah direncanakan dan otomatis. Hanya dua mobil tadi yang membuat cctv mati selama beberapa detik, setelahnya cctv itu kembali normal. Memperlihatkan kendaraan yang berjalan lurus atau berbelok kekanan dan kekiri sesuai tujuan mereka. Ini simpang empat, dan kalau mereka harus memeriksa satu persatu akan butuh waktu seharian agar selesai menyusurinya.

"Apa diantara empat jalur tersebut ada yang mengarah ke hutan atau tempat sepi jauh dari penduduk?"

Suara Junmyoon berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ke 3 pria manis itu. Bambam tampak berfikir dan mulai kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mencari daerah seperti yang dikatakan ketuanya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu ketua? Kenapa harus tempat sepi? Aku rasa seorang pengusaha seperti Sehun kalau keluar kota, dia akan pergi ke salah satu cabang pabrik atau bertemu rekannya!"

"Apa kau masih berfikir Sehun hanyalah pengusaha biasa?"

Tanya Junmyoon. Dan kini pria angelic itu membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sementara pria manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya -ragu- dengan sorot mata kebingungan yang membuat siapapun gemas padanya.

"Lu, kau fikir pengusahan mana yang bisa mengenal Phoenix? Okey, mungkin Sehun adalah seseorang dari 1 berbanding 500 pengusaha yang mengenalnya. Dan Kim Kai, aku tahu siapa dia, kim Kai adalah mafia Jepang yang mejadi pemasok obat-obatan terlarang terbesar di Asia. Dan informasinya Kim Kai juga sedang berada di Seoul. Dan sekarang Sehun membuat potongan teka-teki tentang dirinya yang mengenal satu lagi mafia kelas kakap dan juga kemampuan menghentikan cctv. Sepertinya ia bukan hanya seorang pengusaha biasa Lu, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, tidak mungkin ia merahasiakan pabrik, karena siapapun tahu, tidak ada pabrik yang boleh dibangun di pelabuhan Busan. Karena pemerintah tidak ingin pembuangan limbah mencemari wisata laut disana!"

Terang Junmyoon panjang lebar. Minseok tersenyum, pantas saja Junmyoon cepat mendapat jabatan ketua dalam tim investigasi. Pemikirannya sangat detail dan otaknya yang cerdas. Yah, setidaknya posisinya sekarang juga sedikit mendapat bantuan dari sang ayah yang menjabat sebagai jendral divisi keamanan negara. Bagaimanapun, -calon- kakak iparnya ini sangat keren menurut Minseok.

"Ja..jadi ada kemungkinan Sehun adalah salah satu mafia yang kita incar?"

Lirih Luhan yang hanya sanggup terdengar oleh Minseok. Membuat pria manis itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan iba. _Kau menyukai pria itu Lu._

"Aku menemukannya! Ada sebuah bekas pembangunan pabrik apabila kita berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan 60KM! Pabrik itu sudah lama tidak dipakai, dan itu adalah bekas pembangunan EXO Group yang tidak jadi diteruskan karena dicekal pemerintah Korea."

"Kita menemukannya!"

Senang Junmyoon sementara Luhan masih terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan Junmyoon barusan. Ia merasa tidak percaya kalau Sehun -pria yang mulai ia cintai- adalah seorang mafia, yang berarti adalah musuh baginya. Kalau hal itu benar, berarti Luhan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun-nya akan mendekam dipenjara atau bisa saja mati dimasa depan.

' _Sehunnie~'_

Black Pearl

Minseok memeriksa peralatan yang merekat di tubuh Jongdae yang juga merupakan kekasihnya. Mulai dari earphone, penyadap, hingga masker dan topi hitam untuk menutupi wajah serta rambut caramelnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi bersama ? Aku benar-benar takut kau pergi sendiri kekandang singa itu!"

Minseok langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya ini dengan erat. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Jongdae-nya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kandang predator, dan melepas daging segar kekandang predator adalah pilihan yang buruk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang~ tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja dan segera kembali untuk menagih jatah malamku padamu!"

Kekeh Jongdae yang hanya dihadiahi kerucutan dibibir Minseok dan pukulan kecil didadanya dari tangan mungil itu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Dasar Troll jelek!"

"Aku mencintaimu Baozii~"

Ucap Jongdae yang dihadiahi kecupan-kecupan sayang diwajahnya dari kekasih manis miliknya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, kau jangan nakal eoh!"

"Eung! Hati-hati sayang!"

"Sudah lama tidak melihat moment manis kalian, biasanya aku hanya akan disuguhkan pemandangan kalian yang selalu ribut tidak jelas!"

Ejek Luhan pada kedua anak cucu adam dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Luhan berniat mengingatkan Jongdae untuk segera bergerak, tapi saat melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang dalam mode damai dan sejahtera -menurut Luhan-, ia hanya mendiamkan saja sampai mereka selasai.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Katakan saja kau iri rusa liar!"

Bals Minseok meledek Luhan. Ia langsung mengapit lengan kekasihnya dan menarik Jongdae-nya sedikit menjauh dari Luhan -walau percuma karena mobil ini tidaklah luas-. Menggoda Luhan adalah kesenangan Minseok sejak Luhan masuk ke camp militer. Tapi sayangnya ada Baekhyun yang selalu menjitaknya apabila Luhan sampai berteriak dan menangis karena godaannya. Mengingat moment itu, Minseok jadi ingin Luhan cepat-cepat kembali ke markas mereka. Karena semenjak Luhan pergi, markas mereka terasa sepi bagi Minseok. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi tidak bersemangat untuk berlama-lama di camp.

"Aku tidak liar! Dasar bantet! Oopps!"

Luhan yang lupa kalau Minseok sangat anti dibilang gendut hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Membuat wajhnya tampak sangat bodoh dan menggemaskan diwaktu bersamaan.

"Awas kau rusa liar! Kupastikan kau mendapat hukuman setelah ini!"

"Ampuni aku Minseok-ge"

Luhan menggunakan jurus Deer eyesnya dan aegyo-nya. Membuat Minseok tidak tahan dan memilih mengalah. Yah, saipa yang akan tahan dihadapkan dengan mata rusa yang berbinar dengan wajah innocent yang minta dipungut serta suara anak kecil di milik rusa kecil itu eoh? Tidak ada!

"Sudahlah! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan rusa nakal!"

Black Pearl

' _Bodohhh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

Seorang pria dengan masker hitam itu mulai berlari berbalik arah menghindari pengawal berbadan kekar yang mengejarnya. Ia tahu ia sudah ketahuan saat mendengar ketukan sepatu yang bergerak perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat dari jarak beberapa meter darinya. _Sial!_ Ia baru sampai disemak-semak beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. Ia bisa saja berhasil kalau saja kamera cctv kecil sialan yang pasti terletak tidak jauh darinya berhasil merekam kegiatan mengendapnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kapten! Mereka sangat banyak!"

" _ **Berlarilah terus, aku akan mencoba mengalihkan beberapa dari mereka!"**_

"Baik Kapten!"

Pemuda tersebut berlari kearah jurang yang memang berada beberapa kilometer dari tempat persembunyian mafia tersebut. Ia melihat sekitar dan sepertinya sudah tidak ada tempat untuk lari lagi baginya. _Sialan!_

Dan lebih parahnya, saat ini lima pria berbadan kekar dan berpakaian serba hitam yang mengejarnya itu sudah datang dan semakin dekat dengan posisinya, si pria yang dikejarpun harus memutar otak berfikir harus bagaimana, karena ia tidak berniat berlari kearah mobil mereka karena itu akan membahayakan rekan-rekannya, sedangkan pilihan yang ia ambil -berlari menjauh- malah mengancam nyawanya sendiri.

Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat pemikiran pria tersebut buyar, ia tersenyum. Mobil tersebut berjalan menabrak pria-pria kekar yang sedang berlari itu, hingga mobil itu berhenti dihapan Jongdae. Setelah Jongdae masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam tersebut, mereka langsung bergerak cepat menjauh dari pabrik tua tersebut. Pria-pria kekar mulai berusaha menembaki mobil sedan hitam itu, tapi sepertinya mobil tersebut bulletprof terbukti dari tidak adanya kaca yang pecah karena timah panas yang mereka tembakkan.

Black Pearl

"Bodoh! Tidak berguna! Dasar Sampah!"

Umpatan-umpatan kasar terus keluar dari bibir sexy Kai pada anak buahnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga menangkap satu tikus saja tidak becus. Kai bahkan melempar sepuluh pria tersebut dengan benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya. Mulai dari gulungan kertas, hingga keyboard dan mos milik Kyuhyun dan Max.

"Maafkan kami tuan, anda menyuruh kami untuk tidak membunuhnya, jadi kami tidak menggunakan senjata padanya!"

Terang salah satu pengawal bernama Ilhoon itu pada Kai. Mereka juga butuh membela diri. Lagi pula beberapa teman dari penyusup itu berhasil mengecoh teman-temannya hingga mereka salah target dan malah melepas tikus yangyang mereka incar.

"Kalian bisa menembak kakinya bodoh!"

Kali ini suara Chanyeol yang memaki ke sepuluh anak buahnya. Ia yang dari tadi hanya diam bersama Sehun mulai terpancing emosi mendengar jawaban bodoh anak buahnya. Apa menembak kakinya bisa membunuhnya? Tentu tidak bukan? Bodoh! Idiot!

"Kosongkan tempat ini! Kita harus pergi sekarang juga!"

Kali ini suara Sehun yang dingin membuat mereka semua menatap bingun padanya.

"Kenapa harus sampai meninggalkan markas ? Mereka mungkin saja suruhan mafia saingan kita! Kita masih sanggup mengalahkan mereka!"

"Tidak , tidak ada satupun mafia yang berani dan bahkan sampai berhasil menemukan keberadaan kita, kecuali kalau mereka anggota militer 'khusus' dan memiliki akses untuk membuka semua peta khusus dan detail yang berisi informasi seluruh wilayah Korea"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti!"

"Hah~ begini, cctv negara yang berada dipersimpangan pelabuhan sudah di sabotase dengan sangat rapi oleh Kyuhyun, cctv itu akan mati otomatis saat mobil kita melewati jalan tersebut. Hanya orang-orang khusus dengan kecerdasan setara Kyuhyun yang bisa mengetahui kalau hal itu adalah sabotase. Dan kebanyakan orang-orang itu adalah anggota badan intelegent spesial seperti Kyuhyun."

Terang Sehun panjang lebar. Jangan ragukan kemampuan analisa Sehun, sesungguhnya selain karena kekejaman dan karismanya, kecerdasannya juga menjadi penyokong Sehun bisa berada diposisi pemimpin walau umurnya lebih kecil dari mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, mantan anggota intelegent negara 'khusus'. Memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, serta skill IT yang tak terhingga, dan merupakan sarjana termuda di World Technologi Computer School. Ia berada dalam pasukan khusus Korea Selatan. Itu semua berawal dari Kyuhyun yang hanya anak dari seorang pemilik kedai makanan biasa yang mendapat beasiswa dari negara karena penemuaannya tentang situs rahasia yang berisi kegiatan jual beli senjata illegal. Dan sejak itulah, semua biaya pendidikan Kyuhyun ditandung oleh pemerintah negara.

Hingga saat Kyuhyun lulus, ia dituntut masuk ke dalam kelompok orang-orang pilihan dan diberi tugas melacak serta memusnahkan segala tindakan yang membahayakan negara. Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja hingga Korea semakin kacau karena tikus-tikus berdasi itu mulai menggunakan menyalah gunakan kekuasaan, memerintah kelompoknya untuk menghancurkan hingga membunuh rekan-rekan setanah air mereka dan membangun kerjasama dengan para mafia. Hingga Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Max dan Sehun, Sehun menawarkan bantuan kepada Kyuhyun agar lepas dari tikus-tikus berdasi yang memperbudaknya dan langsung dijawab anggukan dari pria tampan tersebut. Dan dengan merekayasa kematiannya, Kyuhyun bisa berada dikubu Sehun hingga saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan pindah ke mantion ku. Kita bisa menjadikan tempat itu sebagai markas mulai sekarang!"

Ucap Kai final. Karena memang, mantion yang ditempatinya beratas namakan Kim Rae In, noona-nya. Jadi setidaknya tempat itulah yang paling aman karena tidak ada yang tahu bahwa istana indah itu ditempati oleh mafia sekelas Kim Kai.

"Bergerak sekarang, sebelum tikus itu membawa tuannya kemari!"

Ucap Chanyeol yang dihadiahi anggukan dari ke-lima pria tersebut. Mereka mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka dengan hati-hati. Memasukkannya kedalam truk-truk yang memang selalu tersedia ditempat itu.

.

.

"Aku akan tunggu diluar saja!"

Sehun meninggalkan ke empat sahabatnya setelah mendapat gumaman mereka yang tengah memilih barang-barang penting.

Sehun memperhatikan padang rumput luas di hadapannya. Tempat yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi markas bagi kelompoknya dan entah kenapa baru sekarang Sehun sadar, bahwa tempat ini ternyata sangat indah dengan hamparan rumput luas dan bunga dendelion yang tumbuh dan berterbangan dibawa angin. Pantas saja pemerintah Korea mencekal pembangun pabrik-nya dulu. Ternyata dengan alasan untuk melindungi kawasan indah ini.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju mobil sport mewah yang ia parkir cukup jauh dari markas. Hingga, sebuah benda indah berkilau yang berada tepat dibawah kakinya menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya menyentuh benda tersebut. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul huruf 'H' dan permata -menurut Sehun- kecil ditengahnya membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Sehun mengenal kalung ini. Sehun mengetahui dengan jelas siapa pemilik kalung ini. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan. Apakah benar kalung ini adalah milik orang yang sama? Kenapa kalung ini bisa berada di sini, dimarkas Sehun? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini hingga menjatuhkan kalung yang sepertinya berharga ini? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin milik orang itu. Ini tidak mungkin milik _Luhan-nya_. Dan Sehun harus memastikannya sendiri. Dengan segera ia menyimpan kalung tersebut disakunya dan merubah raut wajahnya agar kembali datar.

' _Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lu?'_

Black Pearl

Luhan kembali memasuki kamar yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia tempati. Langkah kakinya terasa berat -sangat berat- dan sekarang ia hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya setelah menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di kasur empuk itu. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata rusa indahnya.

 **Sebelumnya di Markas Sehun (Busan)**

Luhan yang melihat Chen kesulitan karena dikejar komplotan mafia tersebut mulai merasa tidak tenang. Ditambah Minseok yang tidak bisa diam menyuruh Junmyoon melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang mereka bisa melihat kurang lebih ada 15 sampai 17 pengawal yang menyusul untuk mengejar Jongdae. Dengan inisiatif dan hasil dari pemikiran dangkalnya, Luhan mengenakan masker hitamnya dan meraih senapan Bambam. Ia berlari keluar dari mobil, tidak terlalu jauh memang, karena ia hanya akan membidik salah satu pengawal tersebut hingga mereka semua beralih mengejarnya.

Timah panas itu melukai lengan salah seorang dari kerumunan pria berjas hitam tersebut. Semua perhatian mereka tertuju pada sosok yang cukup jauh dari mereka. Hingga mereka berbalik dan mengejar Luhan. Luhan dengan segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Memasukinya dengan cepat, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuat jati dirinya diketahui oleh seseorang yang dicintainya.

Saat mobil yang dikendarai Junmyoon berputar arah, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang berjalan keluar dengan wajah dingin itu. Tubuh jangkung dan kulit seputih susu serta wajah dingin itu sudah membuat Luhan mengnali sosok tersebut. Ia bahkan melihat dua pria lain yang Luhan yakini adalah Jong In dan Chanyeol, teman-teman Sehun. Nafas Luhan terasa tercekat, apa yang mereka lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Siapa kedua pria lainnya itu? Apakah perkataan Yifan tadi siang benar adanya? Rasanya Luhan seperti berada dialam mimpi. Ya, mimpi paling buruk yang oernah dihadapinya.

 **Flashbak off**

' _Luhan, apa kau tau siapa sosok asli kekasih tampanmu itu?'_

' _A..apa maksudmu Yifan-ge?'_

' _Kau tidak mengenal siapa itu Oh Sehun?'_

' _Aku mengenalnya, dan dia adalah kekasihku, pemilik EXO Group'_

' _Kau terlalu naif. Oh Sehun tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Lu!'_

' _Bisakah kau bicara lebih jelas Yifan-ge?'_

' _Yang pasti, Sehun bukan pria baik, dia hitam dan kotor, posisimu akan mendatangkan bahaya bagi dirimu sendiri serta orang-orang yang kau sayangi jika masih bertahan disisi Sehun'_

Luhan terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ingatan tentang perbincangannya dengan Yifan sampai terbawa kedalam alam mimpinya. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali menetes.

Tadi Luhan jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangis dan mengingat kejadian yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya remuk redam dengan perasaan kacau yang membuat perutnya mual dan tenggorakan yang tercekat hingga ia sulit bernafas. Luhan melirik jam weaker dimeja nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, dan sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke apartement sekarang. Onyx indah itu bergulir ke ranjang yang berada beberapa meter dari sisinya. Kosong.

Kemana Baekhyun? Tidak biasanya pria itu pulang sangat larut seperti ini. Apa mungkin dia memiliki tugas dari Kapten? Entahlah. Tanpa terasa air mata Luhan kembali menetes. Ia tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas saat ini, tapi bayangan wajah Sehun yang kembali muncul didalam kepala kecilnya membuat genangan hangat itu kembali tumpah dari pelupuk rusanya. Dalam waktu singkat perasaanya telah tumbuh terlalu dalam untuk pria sedingin es bernama Oh Sehun. Tanpa Luhan tau, apakah ia harus bersyukur atau malah menyesali hal tersebut.

 _Aku mencintaimu ~_

 _Aku terlalu lemah untuk memilih_

 _Aku tidak tahu jalur mana yang harus ku lalui_

 _Semua terasa benar saat bersamamu_

 _Tapi semua juga terasa sulit saat melihat siapa diriku dan siapa dirimu_

 _Alasan kita bersama pada awalnya mungkin akan menyakitimu_

 _Tapi ketahuilah, alasan aku bertahan adalah karena rasa cintaku padamu_

Setelah puas menangis hingga saat ini sudah pukul 2.13KST, rusa manis itu kembali terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Sesekali terlihat kerutan didahinya menandakan pria manis itu tidak nyama dalam tidurnya. Bahkan lelehan air mata juga masih menetes dikelopak indah tersebut. Hingga sebuah tangan terulur merapatkan selimut Luhan. Mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menjadikan rusa manis itu kembali terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Se.. !"

Suara Luhan yang halus dan oelan itu masih sanggup didengar oleh pria tersebut. Menciptakan senyuman miris diwajah tampannya.

"Kau mencintai pria yang bahkan baru kau kenal Lu!"

"Padahal aku sudah berada disisimu untuk waktu yang lama, tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku lebih dari sebatas _hyung"_

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar sebuah apartement terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan kulit pucat tengah duduk disalah satu sofa merah di balkon kamarnya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah gelas cantik berisi cairan merah maroon yang pekat, beraroma anggur dan alkohol dengan beberapa balok es didalamnya. Sementara ditangan kiri pria tersebut tersematt sebuah kalung indah dengan bandul 'H' disela jari-jari panjangnya.

' _Siapa dirimu sebenarnya lu?'_

' _Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sayang?'_

' _Dimana dirimu saat ini?'_

' _Aku memiliki sangat banyak pertanyaan untukmu'_

' _Aku hanya butuh alasan darimu agar aku kembali percaya pada cinta kita'_

' _Tanpa peduli alsanmu adalah kebohongan ataupun nyata, aku akan tetap mencintai dan memaadkanmu sayang'_

 **TBC/END**

Hy hy hy.. Masih adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Aku lama update karena baper-baperan dulu #alasan tapi yang pasti aku akan usahaiin ff aku end kok ya, gak ditinggal lagi #MaklumIniHunHan

Ff ini gak akan banyak-banyak chapter kok, paling 10-12Chapt, karena aku juga gatel mau publis ff lain XD oh iya, aku punya satu cerita lagi tetap HunHsn ya Castnya, rencana mau aku publis juga, tapi masih bingung mau bikin GS atau YAOI, karena ceritanya udah nyangkut anak-anakan/?/ -,- kalau ada yang bisa kasih saran, bantuin coba, bagusnya kalau jalan ceita yang pake anak-anakan GS atau tetep YAOI?

Happy Review guys, review kalian bikin semua author semangat buat update cerita mereka.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Chapter 7

Don't like Don't Read!

Attention:

Seenggaknya review dengan kata "next" eonnideul chingudeul -" jgn cuma fol & fav :v sorry for typo(s). Udah usaha nguranginnya, tapi pasti aja ada yang lolos -_-"

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu ~_

 _Aku terlalu lemah untuk memilih_

 _Aku tidak tahu jalur mana yang harus ku lalui_

 _Semua terasa benar saat bersamamu_

 _Tapi semua juga terasa sulit saat melihat siapa diriku dan siapa dirimu_

 _Alasan kita bersama pada awalnya mungkin akan menyakitimu_

 _Tapi ketahuilah, alasan aku bertahan adalah karena rasa cintaku padamu_

-Luhan-

' _Siapa dirimu sebenarnya lu?'_

' _Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sayang?'_

' _Dimana dirimu saat ini?'_

' _Aku memiliki sangat banyak pertanyaan untukmu'_

' _Aku hanya butuh alasan darimu agar aku kembali percaya pada cinta kita'_

' _Tanpa peduli alasanmu adalah kebohongan ataupun nyata, aku akan tetap mencintai dan memaafkanmu sayang'_

 _-Sehun-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk duduk di sofa yang langsung menghadap ke arah pintu masuk apartemen Luhan. Mug kopi miliknya tampak sudah kosong lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir dapur dan ruang tengah hanya untuk mengisi kembali mug kopi tersebut. Sehun memilih terjaga sepanjang malam. Mata sipitnya tak pernah lepas dari pintu masuk. Menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pujaan hatinya yang hingga kini belum kembali.

' _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah tanda berikut -ppiip-'_

"Lu, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak pulang? Cepatlah pulang sayang, aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Dan setidaknya sudah sepuluh pesan suara yang intinya masih sama yaitu menanyakan dimana dan bagaimana keadaan sang pujaan hati. Tapi hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi sang kekasih masih tak menjawab panggilannya. Sehun panik tentu saja, Sehun ingin cepat-cepat menyuruh bawahannya untuk segera melacak Luhan, terutama Kyuhyun. Tapi ia masih belum mampu. Belum mampu menerima kenyataan siapa Luhan nantinya. Belum mampu melepas Luhan nantinya, dan Sehun bahkan belum atau mungkin tak akan pernah mampu melihat Luhan-nya terluka. Dunia-nya sangat kelam. Ia tak ingin, sekutunya membunuh Luhan apabila mereka mereka mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah salah satu musuh mereka. Dan Luhan terlalu berharga untuk mati ditangan orang-orang seperti dirinya dan para sekutunya.

Ceklekkk~

Pintu yang ditunggu Sehun-pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang sudah dinantinya semalaman suntuk. Sosok yang memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Sosok yang saat ini menjadi kelemahan dari pria kokoh Oh Sehun. Baru saja Sehun hendak berdiri untuk menghampiri Luhan-nya, tiba-tiba saja sosok manis itu sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun. Membuat kernyitan muncul di dahi pria dua puluh lima tahun itu. Ada apa dengan Luhan-nya?

Dan Sehun-pun mengikuti Luhan menuju kamar Luhan yang sudah satu bulan ini menjadi kamar mereka. Membaringkan tubuhnya disisi pria manisnya yang kini tengah berusaha kembali tertidur.

"Lu"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya pundak Luhan yang berguncang yang dapat Sehun lihat saat ini. Tidak ada suara meski bahu itu bergetar. Dan itu membuat Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada rusa manisnya. Tangan kekar Sehun-pun terulur merengkuh pinggang mungil Luhannya.

"Tenanglah sayang, ada aku disini"

Ucap Sehun dengan lembut. Sungguh, sosok Sehun yang benar-benar perhatian dan lembut ini hanya akan muncul saat ia bersama Luhan-nya. Hati Sehun terasa disayat dengan kasar saat mendengar suara isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil kekasihnya. Dan Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat Luhan-nya seperti ini.

"Sehunnie..,"

Luhan-pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh kekar Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang sang kekasih sementara tangisannya semakin keras terdengar. Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengelus punggung sempit sang kekasih berharap hal itu mampu membuat Luhan-nya sedikit lebih tenang.

 **Flashback**

" _Kita dapat satu nama lagi!"_

 _Suara Bambam terdengar penuh percaya diri dihadapan para rekannya. Ia meletakkan sebuah papan dengan kertas diatasnya yang berisi profil tanpa gambar tentang sosok entah siapa. Sambil tersenyum bangga akan apa yang ia temukan._

" _Jendral mengirimkan namanya saja, tapi aku yang melengkapi profilnya"_

" _Itu apa Bamie?"_

 _Tanya Luhan dengan polos. Ia ingin melihat, tapi saat ini berkasnya masih ditangan Junmyeoon, mungkin sedang ia cek ulang kebenarannya. Di tim khusus yang diberi nama Cheoseon Gold ini hanya beranggotakan 6 orang pria pilihan. Yaitu, Junmyeoon sebagai kapten, Baekhyun sebagai ketua, Minseok dan Bambam dalam hal IT dan kontrol pasukan, serta Luhan dan Jongdae dalam hal mata-mata. Kelompok ini baru didirikan satu tahun yang lalu. Walau masih singkat tapi sudah ada 3 nama mafia kelas atas dan 20 nama mafia serta koruptor kelas teri yang berhasil mereka kantongi, dan 22 mafia dan koruptor itu juga sudah berhasil mereka buktikan bersalah dan mendapat hukuman langsung dari negara Korea Selatan. Tanpa perduli mereka penduduk sipil atau bukan, saat mereka telah dinyatakan bersalah, maka mereka langsung dihukum mati ataupun kurungan penjara._

 _Dan hanya tersisa nama Phoenix di list kriminal Cheoseon Gold. Sosok yang tidak diketahui mereka bagaimana rupanya, karena dia benar-benar berhasil menutup identitasnya dengan sangat rapi. Sosok yang masih dalam masa pengejaran oleh Cheoseon Gold. Dan saat ini yang menjadi juru kunci mereka adalah Oh Sehun dan dua temannya._

" _Lu Hankyung! Aku tidak tahu nama aslinya, tapi dia sangat terkenal di China dan kabarnya dia akan melakukan transaksi di Seokcho besok malam"_

" _Lu Hankyung? Aku seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu"_

 _Tugas Junmyoon. Kerutan mulai menghiasi keningnya karena terlalu keras berfikir._

" _Mirip seperti nama Korea hanya saja ditambah marga China"_

 _Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dan juga tanpa mengetahui perubahan yang terjadi di wajah manis seseorang disisinya. Tangan sosok tersebut bergetar dan sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Bibir yang semula berawarna pink cerah itu juga bergetar kecil dan sudah berubah memucat. Serta kulit wajahnya yang putih menjadi semakin putih._

' _Tidak!' -lirihnya dalam hati-_

 _Sosok yang tengah bergetar itu adalah Luhan. pria manis itu tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan rekan satu timnya. Luhan sudah tau jawaban akan siapa sosok Lu Hankyung tersebut. Nama itu sering disebut oleh sang ibu saat mereka -ayah dan ibunya- tengah berdua. Nama yang menjadi panggilan dari sang ibu yang memang berdarah korea itu pada ayahnya karena nama sang ayah terlalu sulit dilidah Korea-nya. Serta kata Lu itu adalah marga neneknya. Nenek_ _nya_ _dari_ _keluarga_ _sang ayah yang kini memang sudah tiada._

" _Maaf mengatakannya, tapi misi kita mencari phoenix akan ditunda, dan kita fokus untuk mencari Hankyung dan komplotannya mulai sekarang!"_

 _Ucap junmyoon sambil menatap sedih pada Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dia tahu, Baekhyun justru mengharap misi Phoenix akan cepat selesai atau kalau tidak dibatalkan saja. Perasaan seseorang yang tidak suka berbagi kekasih. Dan Junmyoon tahu itu memang sangat tidak menyenangkan._ _Sedangkan Luhan, Junmyoon sadar bahwa pria manis ini memiliki rasa yang berbeda pada saksi atau yang mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi tersangka mereka itu. Dan pastinya, apabila misi dibatalkan, Luhan benar-benar akan meninggalkan pria tampanyang sangat kaya itu._

" _Kenapa hyung?"_

 _Kali ini Minseok yang menyahut. Ia masih cukup dendam dengan orang-orang berbadan besar yang membuat kaki Jongdae terkilir karena berlari._ _Membuatnya merasa tidak suka apabila misi penting yang membuatnya sangat berambisi untuk menuntaskannya ini harus dibatalkan._ _Dan ia benar-benar ingin segera mengetahui siapa Sehun dan teman-temannya._

 _Minseok peka tentu saja. Ia tahu sahabatnya Luhan sudah jatuh untuk mencintai Oh Sehun, dan Minseok takut, apabila Sehun bukanlah pria baik seperti yang selama ini publik ketahui_ _,_ _serta cinta Luhan yang nantinya semakin dalam, justru akan membuat pria cantik itu terluka dan tertekan. Sehun adalah cinta pertama Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah Luhan anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dan hal seperti cinta pada orang luar benar-benar tidak bagus untuk mata-mata negara seperti mereka. Kedepannya hanya ada dua kemungkinan, Luhan yang kehilangan atau justru Sehun yang menghilangkan. Dan Minseok bertekat tidak akan membuat hal itu terjadi. Dengan menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya adalah pilihan terbaik._ _Dan Minseok lebih suka apabila Sehun yang harus dihilangkan._

" _Jendral mengetahui kegiatan kita yang menyerang tanpa izin kemarin malam, dan hal itu bisa saja membahayakan identitas kita serta membuat para target merasa was-was. Jadi Jendral menyuruh kita menghentikan penyidikan Phoenix sementara dan fokus pada transaksi illegal yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini"_

" _Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan-ge dan Oh Sehun? Kala kita melepaskan Oh Sehun begitu saja sekarang, akan sulit bagi kita memulai penyelidikan dari awal lagi nantinya"_

 _Terkutuklah Bambam dengan otak terlampau jeniusnya. Tidak sadarkah ia kalau saat ini 4 pasang mata sudah menatapnya seakan-akan ingin mengulitunya detik ini juga?_ _Nama Oh Sehun bagai hal sara untuk disebut saat ini._

" _ **Lanjutkan saja sandiwaramu dengan Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan! Benar perkataan Bambam, kita tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja, apa lagi saat ini kita sudah mengumpulkan potongan puzzle tentang siapa dirinya dan teman-temannya"**_

 _Keenam orang diruang tersebut terdiam lalu segera berdiri_ _dan berbalik_ _guna_ _memberi hormat pada sosok paruh baya yang memasuki ruangan mereka. Berdiri tegap dengan tangan di pelipis layaknya tentara pada umumnya._

" _Baik jendral Jung!"_

 _Sahut Luhan dengan tegas. Bagaimanapun kondisi fisikmu, bagaimanapun kondisi hatimu dan bagaimanapun penuhnya fikiranmu saat Jendral sudah memberikan perintah maka kau harus menjawab dengan lantang dan tegas. Kehidupan keras ala tentara yang tidak boleh mencampurkan urusan lain dengan pekerjaan._

 _Jendral Jung menepuk pelan bahu Luhan dan berlanjut pada bahu lima orang lainnya._

" _Kalian adalah orang-orang pilihan, dan kalian adalah perisai terkuat dan terkokoh milik Korea Selatan, aku harap kalian selalu melindungi negara kita"_

 _Ucap Jendral Jung dengan lembut. Lalu memberi senyuman indah diwajah tampannya yang mulai sedikit mengkeriput. Jendral yang terkenal dengan ketegasan dan ketulusannya_ _, Jung Yunho_ _. Jiwa patriotisme yang kuat membawanya menempati posisi tertinggi di Intelegen Negara._

 _Sosok jendral Jung pun meninggalkan ruangan rapat khusus tersebut. Wajahnya kembali datar. Sebenarnya ia berniat mampir untuk berbicara tentang beberapa hal, tapi saat melihat wajah bawahannya itu sedang tidak berada pada keadaan baik membuatnya memilih menyampaikannya pada saat yang tepat nantinya._

" _Hah~ kenapa Jendral Jung masuk dengan tiba-tiba? Membuatku takut saja!"_

 _Omel Minseok saat pintu kayu tersebut sudah tertutup rapat._

" _Aku bahkan tidak bernafas beberapa detik saat Jendral Jung bicara pada Luhan!"_

 _Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Luhan. Mengusapnya lembut seakan memberi tahu bahwa tidak ada masalah yang harus ditakutkan saat ini._

 _Sementara pria manis itu masih diam sambil menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong._

' _Apa benar bahwa baba yang selama ini ia hormati adalah salah satu dari para mafia menjijikan tersebut?'_

' _Inikah yang menjadi alasan baba menolak mimpinya?'_

' _Apa ini juga maksud pembicaraan babanya dengan tuan Wu dulu?'_

' _Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau semua itu memang benar adanya?'_

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengusap penuh kasih sayang rambut caramel kekasih manisnya. Wajahnya yang bagaikan titisan Afrodite itu kini telah damai dalam tidurnya. Akan tetapi lelehan air mata masih membasahi wajah manis Luhan dan hal itu benar-benar mengiris hati Oh Sehun. Sedari tadi Luhan-nya hanya menangis selama satu setengah jam tanpa menceritakan penyebab air mata berharga itu bisa membanjiri wajah indahnya. Dan setelahnya ia hanya tertidur dengan beberapa sesegukan yang menjadi pengiringnya. Meninggalkan rasa keingin tahuan yang begitu dalam bersarang di pikiran Sehun.

Tangan pucat Sehun terulur menghapus air mata Luhan. Ia benar-benar terluka dan ingin segera menghabisi orang-orang yang sudah membuat kekasihnya ini menangis. Mata elang Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi wajah indah Luhan mulai turun perlahan. Menyusuri bibir kissable yang sudah menjadi candu baginya, turun hingga kedagu yang sering ia gigit saat foreplay dan berhenti dileher putih mulus dan jenjang milik Luhannya. Leher yang menjadi canvas alami bagi bibir Sehun melukiskan tanda-tanda merah kepemilikannya di malam panas mereka. Lama Sehun memandangi leher Luhan. Dan Sehun mulai merasakan ada yang kurang disana.

 _Kalung_

Sehun mengeluarkan benda kecil disakunya. Memandangi benda tersebut cukup lama. Sehun tertawa lirih. Benar, ini memang milik Luhannya. Apa ada kemungkinan tidak masuk akal bahwa bisa saja kalung Luhan terjatuh di kampusnya dihari yang sama saat ia hampir saja diketahui oleh orang-orang yang bisa saja adalah musuh-musuhnya? Sehun sungguh berharap kalau hal itu benar terjadi.

Sehunpun memutuskan menyimpan kalung Luhan dikotak cincin yang rencananya akan ia berikan dihari ulang tahun sang kekasih. Cincin yang ia persiapkan untuk mengikat Luhan-nya agar tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari sisinya. Saat ini ia harus mencari tahu siapa Luhan-nya sendiri. Ia harus tahu siapa Luhan agar ia bisa memikirkan cara bagaimana melindungi kekasih cantiknya. Ya, melindungi.

Black Pearl

Luhan tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Ia tertidur lama sekali dan bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Sehun sudah berangkat kekantor tadi siang. Dan saat ini sudah akan masuk waktu makan malam. Ia yakin, Sehun-nya tidak makan dikantor lagi. Hampir dua bulan hidup bersama kekasihnya itu, membuat Luhan sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan kekasih tampannya.

Sehun-nya tidak akan mau makan di kantin perusahaan kecuali Luhan yang memaksa. Sehun sangat tidak menyukai makan di keramaian seperti cafe dan kantin. Selama ini ia dan Luhan biasa makan dirumah atau Sehun akan memesan ruangan VVIP di restoran agar hanya mereka berdua yang menempatinya.

Dan untuk makan malam, Sehun tidak akan memakan makanan dengan karbohidrat yang berlebih. Sehun terlalu memikirkan otot-otot atletisnya. Dan Luhan hanya harus memasak sup ayam atau terkadang pasta untuk menu makan malam mereka. Serta segelas susu hangat saat mereka akan tidur.

Luhan merasakan sepasang lengan kekar tengah melingkari pinggang mungilnya. Membuat tubuh kecil itu sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. Tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari Luhan itu berhasil menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Luhan didada bidangnya. Menciptakan kehangatan alami dan menyebarkan aroma maskulin yang selalu membuat Luhan tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau mengejutkanku"

Rengek Luhan yang kini tengah kembali memotong buah paprika merah menjadi berbentuk dadu. Mengabaikan pria yang kini mulai menyesapi perpotongan lehernya dengan hembusan nafas yang membuat Luhan merinding. Berdampak pada benda berharganya dibawah sana yang perlahan sedikit terbangun.

"Lu"

Suara berat Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Bibir Sehun yang kini mulai menjilati cuping-nya membuat Luhan mengalami _mindshock_ seketika. Luhan hafal suara ini, suara yang selalu menjadi awal bermulanya malam panas mereka. Dan dengan segera Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang berada dipinggangnya. Berbalik dan langsung menatap onyx setajam elang itu dengan mata rusanya yang membulat lucu, bermaksud memperingati Sehun agar tidak bertindak semakin jauh. Demi apapun, bokongnya masih sedikit nyeri karena percintaan liar mereka dua malam sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu Sehuie, jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku memasak"

Luhan menghentakan kakinya kesal. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak handal dalam urusan dapur, ia hanya tidak ingin Sehun melihat bagaimana dirinya yang akan kebingungan memilih bahan yang pasti untuk masakannya. Tubuh mungilnya pun bergerak mendorong tubuh Sehun kekamar mereka.

"Tapi Lu, kau tidak perlu memasak"

Cegat Sehun, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pada Sehun. Mengerjapkan mata polosnya yang membuat hasrat Sehun semakin memuncak, saat ini ia tengah merindukan desahan indah Luhan dan ingin melihat mata bulat itu menatap sayu pada onyx kelamnya sepanjang malam.

"Aku hanya akan memakanmu baby"

Sehun menunjukkan senyum miringnya. Mendekatkan diri pada Luhan dan meraup bibir cherry itu dengan rakus. Sementara tangan Sehun menahan pinggang dan tengkuk pria manis itu agar tidak menolak ciumannya.

"Eemmppthh~ Oh Sehun, aku akan eunghh, memotong penismu kalau kau mencumbuku sekarang!"

Luhan berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari ciuman menggairahkan Sehun. Mengontrol pikirannya agar tetap lurus. Ciuman Sehun benar-benar memabukkan, membuat Luhan harus berfikir cepat untuk membuat Sehun tidak mencumbunya dahulu agar mereka bisa menikmati makan malam bersama. Luhan masih ingin sehat setidaknya hingga besok. Ia belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang, dan sekarang perutnya kembali berbunyi ditengah pertarungan sengitnya dengan Sehun.

Kruyukk~

Bunyi memalukan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya mencumbu bibir cherry Luhan, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang kini tengah menunduk malu. Sejujurnya perkataan Luhan tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya, Sehun sudah kebal akan ancaman menyeramkan Luhan, dan ia akan selalu menang dalam urusan sex mereka. Luhan hanya perlu sedikit dirangsang dan dirayu lalu _boom~_ ia akan kembali bisa memenuhi kebutahan rohani mereka.

"Kau tidak makan apapun dari tadi?"

Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar pada Luhan. Walaupun datar, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa khawatir yang memenuhi dada Sehun-nya. Semua terlukis di paras sempurna itu. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru bangun dan langsung beres-beres rumah, jadi tidak ingat kalau perutku belum terisi!"

Sesal Luhan yang justru terlihat seperti sedang ber a _egyo_ pada Sehun. Menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya yang sangat imut pada wajah Sehun yang memang sangat minim ekspressi itu. Meghancurkan benteng pertahanan diri Oh Sehun. Jujur, Sehun benar-benar tidak akan bisa memarahi pria mungilnya ini.

"Lu, kau benar-benar aishh~"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Membebaskan rusa mungil itu untuk berlari kembali menuju dapur. Sehun sedikit terkekeh mengikuti tingkah kekanakan Luhan-nya. Ia sadar, mengencani pria mungil yang bahkan belum genap 20 tahun itu bisa membuat dirinya cepat tua, serta emosinya berubah-ubah mengikuti kelabilan kekasih manisnya. Sehun-pun beranjak kekamar mereka. Memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya dahulu sebelum membawa Luhan-nya kembali menikmati malam panas mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya menatap kosong hamparan laut disisinya. Helaian hazzelnya terbang indah mengikuti arah pergerakan angin dari jendela yang memang sengaja ia buka lebar. Wajah mungil itu tampak memucat dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Bibir tipis itu hanya tertutup rapat selama perjalanannya.

Pria imut yang berada disisinya hanya melirik Luhan sekilas dari kaca spion di depannya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi melihat wajah Luhan yang justru seperti tengah menahan ketakutan itu membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya bisa sesekali mencuri pandang pada sosok Luhan. Sejujurnya ia merasa ada yang aneh dari sosok manis itu. Luhan yang biasanya ceria dan sangat bersemangat dalam menyelasaikan misi mereka itu kini berubah menjadi murung dan sangat tenang. Ada apa? Apa dia bertengkar dengan Sehun? Kenapa Luhan harus murung hanya karena bertengkar dengan sehun? Apa arti Oh sehun bagi Luhan? Aneh sekali.

"Gege!"

Karena tidak tahan dengan ketenangan dimobil mewah itu membuat bibir Bambam gatal untuk melontarkan beberapa kata pada Luhan. Hingga akhirnya panggilan pertama itu terlontar dengan sedikit keragu-raguan didalamnya.

"Ada apa Bamie?"

Luhan berusaha meraih kembali kesadarannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela lalu tersenyum sangat cantik pada Bambam yang kini terlihat gugup.

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau aneh"

Ucap Bambam pada akhirnya. Mengundang perempatan muncul di dahi Luhan. Aneh? Seperti apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau terlalu tenang ge! Tidak seperti biasanya"

"E-eh? Ka..kau memperhatikanku?"

"Eung! Apa gege bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

Tebak Bambam sambil mengerjap lucu, akan tetapi tatapannya mulai tidak lepas dari jalan raya.

"Tidak Bamie! Gege baik-baik saja!"

Luhan tersenyum dengan cantik. Membuat helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir mungil Bambam.

"Kau sangat tidak pandai berbohong ge!"

Dengus Bambam. Membuat Luhan kembali terdiam.

Sejujurnya, bukan Oh Sehun yang menjadi objek pemikiran Luhan saat ini. Hubungannya dengan Sehun baik-baik saja, bahkan sudah dua malam ini, ia dan Sehun selalu menghabiskan malam yang panjang penuh desahan. Dan saat ia akan pergi tadi, Sehun bahkan seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Yah, berangkat di malam hari dengan alasan tugas kelompok tentu akan membuat Oh Sehun tidak akan rela membiarkannya pergi. Ia takut, terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan-nya.

Yang memenuhi pikiran Luhan saat ini adalah _dia._ Target yang akan mereka ringkus malam ini. Dan Luhan terlalu takut untuk melihat langsung siapa _dia._ Membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin dan kakinya serasa matai rasa. Detak jantungnya bertalu sangat cepat. Sekelebat pemikiran memenuhi kepala mungilnya. Dan pemikiran yang palinsering muncul saat ini adalah _bagaimana kalau sosok itu benar-benar orang yang sama? Apa yang akan terjadi saat kenyataan itu benar-benar terjadi?_

"Kita sampai!"

Bambam memarkirkan mobilnya diantara kotak-kotak besi besar dari kapal-kapal perdagangan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkut barang. Warna-warni kotak besi itu sesekali akan terlihat karena cahaya mercusuar yang bergerak berputar di pelabuhan tersebut. Bambam mengeluarkan tabletnya. Mencoba menghubungi rekan-rekannya yang sudah lebih dahulu tiba ditempat ini. Bambam sedikit tersenyum saat menemukan dimana posisi rekan-rekannya.

"Ge, kau harus bergegas keposisimu sekarang, berhati-hatilah, karena bodyguard mereka yang asli ada dimana-mana!"

Bambam memperlihatkan tabletnya pada Luhan. Titik-titik merah dan biru yang berkedip-kedip dan tersebar di sana menjadi tand-tanda keberadaan bawahan musuh dan juga rekan-rekan mereka.

"Baiklah"

Luhan tersenyum, ia menyematkan earphonenya yang kemudian tertutup oleh helaian hazzelnya yang halus. Ia juga merapikan kembali jam tangan yang menjadi gps bagi seluruh anggota Cheoseon Gold.

"Hati-hati ge! Semangat!"

Bambam tersenyum sangat imut pada Luhan. Membuat pria manis itu ikut tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar. Mengendap-endap berjalan diantara ratusan cargo tersebut. Bersembunyi dari beberapa orang yang bukan anggota mereka. Ya, setidaknya dua puluh anggota mereka turunkan untuk misi ini. Beberapa dari mereka menyamar diantara lima puluh bodyguard asli dan sisanya menemani rekan lainnya yang memang berada di posisi sangat strategis.

Luhan menemukan posisinya. Sebuah gudang tua yang sudah dicat degan tanda X merah oleh rekannya. Bermaksud memberi tanda pada Luhan bahwa disanalah ia harus bersembunyi, mengawasi dan membidik target saat situasi sudah tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka.

The black snipper. Begitulah mereka memanggil Luhan saat pria manis itu sudah memegang senapan laras panjangnya. Dan betapa tidak beruntungnya Luhan, karena Baekhyun hanya mengizinkannya memakai senjata di saat-saat tertentu seperti ini. Bahkan tak jarang, Luhan hanya akan berdiam diri di dalam mobil bersama Bambam, mengontrol jalannya rencana mereka karena Baekhyun, tidak ingin pria manisnya terluka hingga menjadi incaran mafia-mafia itu saat mereka tidak sedang bertugas.

Luhan melirik sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada satupun pria-pria berjas hitam itu melihatnya. Seperti angin, Luhan berlari menuju gudang tua tersebut tanpa suara. Memastikan kembali bahwa tidak ada yang curiga pada keberadaannya. Setelah merasa semua baik-baik saja, tangan mungil Luhan-pun bergerak memutar kenop pintu tua tersebut. Mendapati ruangan yang sangat gelap gulita dan cukup pengap. Luhan-pun melangkah lebih kedalam dengan tangan mungilnya yang meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu.

Ttiik~

Lampu gudang tua tersebut dinyalakan. Membuat Luhan harus sedikit mengernyit menyesuaikan dengan keadaan matanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Xi Luhan!"

Suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinga Luhan dari belakang tubuhnya. Menghentikan detak jantung Luhan sepersekian detik dengan aliran darah yang juga berhenti mengalir tiba-tiba. Menjadikan tubuh pria mungil itu terdiam menegang dalam posisinya dengan wajah yang memucat. Onyx rusanya terbuka lebar dan memandang lurus kedepan.

Ia kenal suara ini.

"Lu..Luhan"

Suara lain datang dari arah depannya. Berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang tengah mengarahkan handgun itu tepat diwajahnya. Menjadikan otak Luhan kosong karena mencerna semua kejadian yang tengah ia alami saat ini. Kaki kecil Luhan seakan menjadi jelly hingga terlalu sulit untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin itu dengan tatapan yang fokus pada sosok dihadapannya. Mengabaikan dinginnya permukaan pistol yang menyapa kulit lehernya.

Oksigen sekan menipis disekelilingnya. Menyisakan rasa sesak yang menyayat hati. Lidahnya bahkan kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata. Sementara hatinya tengah menjerit menyuruhnya berbicara dan memaki sosok dihadapannya.

Bunyi pelatuk pistol yang ditarik di belakangnya itu bahkan diabaikan oleh Luhan. Ia bahkan berharap kalau sosok itu benar-benar menembakkan timah panas itu kekepalanya. Memutuskan menyusul keberadaan ibunya yang telah lebih dahulu menempati surga satu tahun silam.

 _Baba~_

Jerit Luhan dalam hati dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun terlihat serius membaca kata demi kata demi kata yang tertulis di layar komputernya. Tatapannya tak teralih dari sana bahkan saat ia mendengar dengan jelas dering ponselnya pertanda panggilan masuk. Ia bahkan seperti patung hidup saat ponsel tersebut terjatuh dari sofa disisnya karena terlalu lama bergetar.

 _Name Luhan Xi_

 _Birth April 20, 1994_

 _Region China_

 _Statue Student at EXOL University from 2014_

 _Addres District Gangnam_

 _Father's Name -_

 _Mother's Name Hee Chul Kim_

 _Come from China on April 14, 2011. Asdhjfl-_

Sehun merasa tidak puas dengan biografi singkat kekasihnya yang muncul dari data penduduk imigrasi Korea Selatan yang ia dapat dari pusat statistik. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan -menurutnya- disana. Hanya saja, kenapa nama ayah Luhan tidak diisi? Aneh sekali.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut karena memikirkan Luhannya. Kekasih manis Sehun itu sudah pergi sejak 2 jam yang lalu dari rumah mereka dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya. Sehun sudah berusaha melarangnya, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak rela saat melihat Luhan-nya menginjakkan kaki di luar apartemen mereka. Tapi semua rasa itu harus ia tekan dalam-dalam. Ia tidak boleh menahan apapun yang ingin dilakukan Luhan-nya asal hal itu positif. Karena remaja labil seperti Luhan bisa saja memberontak dan berakhir dengan mereka yang harus bertengkar.

Kenapa teka-teki tentang Luhan sangat sulit ia pecahkan dengan kekuasaannya. Seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Sangat sulit. Seakan data Luhan diberi keamanan ketat yang tidak bisa dijebol dengan mudah.

Dentingan suara ponsel Sehun kembali terdengar. Kali ini sebuah notifikasi pesan muncul dilayar tersebut. Dengan pelan Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Memasukkan sandi ponselnya dan sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati nomor tidak dikenal sudah menelfonnya tiga kali dan sekarang kembali mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

 _Aku memiliki sebuah kejutan untukmu, my little Shixuan~_

Untaian kaliamat singkat itu ternyata dikirim dengan sebuah foto dibawahnya. Foto yang membuat jantung Sehun seperti direnggut paksa dari posisinya. Menjadikan kulit albinonya tampak semakin pucat. Genggaman tangan kekar itu meremas benda persegi panjang tersebut dengan erat. Emosinya mulai bangkit secara perlahan. Giginya bergeletuk kuat dengan bibir yang tertutup rapat.

 _Aku akan membunuhmu Kris!_

Dan Sehun-pun bergerak cepat mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang tadi mengiriminya pesan. Menanti jawabannya dengan gelisah dan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

' _Yo my little Shixuan_ _'_

"Dimana kau berengsek?"

Suara Sehun terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan keberanian seseorang diseberang sana. Sementara sosok tersebut tengah terkekeh menyebalkan di telinga Sehun.

' _Jangan marah begitu adik kecilku! Sudah dua tahun, dan kau justru tidak menyapa kakakmu dengan sopan terlebih dahulu?_ _'_

"Katakan saja dimana dirimu Kris! Aku akan menyapa sekaligus membunuhmu disana"

' _Hahahaha~ kau lucu sekali ! Kau tahu, wajah manis ini sangat sempurna untuk menjadi canvas lukisku_ _'_

"Berengsek! Jangan sentuh dia"

' _Kau semakin gila Sehun, jatuh cinta pada seorang mata-mata negara eh? Kau ingin bunuh diri?_ _'_

perkataan Kris membuat Sehun terdiam dengan tatapan yang lurus kedepan. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan-nya adalah seorang mata-mata negara. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Luhan-nya tidak pernah berbicara padanya? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana bisa Kris mengetahui siapa Luhan lebih dahulu dari pada dirinya yang adalah kekasih pria manis itu?

' _Aku akan menyingkirkanya Sehun-ah! Dia sudah mengacaukan transaksiku_ _'_

Tidak! Tidak! Luhan tidak boleh mati. Luhan tidak boleh mati di tangan kris. Ia masih berhutang penjelasan dari pria cantiknya. Dan Sehun,,

Masih tidak sanggup kehilangan pria manis yang telah mengisi seluruh relung jiwanya. Pria yang telah menggoreskan warna-warni indah di kehidupannya yang kelam. Pria cantiknya, Luhannya, Xiao Lu-nya. Satu-satu yang paling berharga dihidup Oh Sehun saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm back! Wkwkkw~ #nirubundayangupdateIg reader-nim yang baik hati, maaf kalau chapter ini melenceng ya, bahasanya juga berubah gitu. Maaf, aku lagi gak fokus efek baper gak lulus undangan ㅠㅠ

Sekarang cuma harus berjuang sama STAN and SBM huwaaa nyesek wehh~

Bdw, aku mau minta saran dan pendapatnya soal penulisan dan cara penyajian ff aku boleh kan ya? Soalnya event depan rencana mau ikutan #dipaksasaengnyebelin jadi, sambil prepare, aku minta pendapat kalian, kritik yang membangun gitu heheh..

Leave your since guys, thanks ^^

Bye bye in the next chapt~~ huhuhuh~


	8. Chapter 8

Black Pearl

Hurt Comfort - Romance - Crime

Main pair

HunHan

EXO X Luhan

Chapter 8

Don't like Don't Read!

Attention:

Seenggaknya review dengan kata "next" eonnideul chingudeul -" jgn cuma fol & fav :v sorry for typo(s). Udah usaha nguranginnya, tapi pasti aja ada yang lolos -_-"

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Previous

" _Kita bertemu lagi, Xi Luhan!"_

 _Suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinga Luhan dari belakang tubuhnya. Menghentikan detak jantung Luhan sepersekian detik dengan aliran darah yang juga berhenti mengalir tiba-tiba. Menjadikan tubuh pria mungil itu terdiam menegang dalam posisinya dengan wajah yang memucat. Onyx rusanya terbuka lebar dan memandang lurus kedepan._

 _Ia kenal suara ini._

" _Lu..Luhan"_

 _Suara lain datang dari arah depannya. Berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang tengah mengarahkan handgun itu tepat diwajahnya. Menjadikan otak Luhan kosong karena mencerna semua kejadian yang tengah ia alami saat ini. Kaki kecil Luhan seakan menjadi jelly hingga terlalu sulit untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin itu dengan tatapan yang fokus pada sosok dihadapannya. Mengabaikan dinginnya permukaan pistol yang menyapa kulit lehernya._

 _Oksigen sekan menipis disekelilingnya. Menyisakan rasa sesak yang menyayat hati. Lidahnya bahkan kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata. Sementara hatinya tengah menjerit menyuruhnya berbicara dan memaki sosok dihadapannya._

 _Bunyi pelatuk pistol yang ditarik di belakangnya itu bahkan diabaikan oleh Luhan. Ia bahkan berharap kalau sosok itu benar-benar menembakkan timah panas itu kekepalanya. Memutuskan menyusul keberadaan ibunya yang telah lebih dahulu menempati surga satu tahun silam._

 _Baba~_

 _Jerit Luhan dalam hati dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya_ _._

 _Sehun terlihat serius membaca kata demi kata demi kata yang tertulis di layar komputernya. Tatapannya tak teralih dari sana bahkan saat ia mendengar dengan jelas dering ponselnya pertanda panggilan masuk. Ia bahkan seperti patung hidup saat ponsel tersebut terjatuh dari sofa disisnya karena terlalu lama bergetar._

 _Dentingan suara ponsel Sehun kembali terdengar. Kali ini sebuah notifikasi pesan muncul dilayar tersebut. Dengan pelan Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Memasukkan sandi ponselnya dan sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati nomor tidak dikenal sudah menelfonnya tiga kali dan sekarang kembali mengiriminya sebuah pesan._

 _Aku memiliki sebuah kejutan untukmu, my little Shixuan~_

 _Untaian kaliamat singkat itu ternyata dikirim dengan sebuah foto dibawahnya. Foto yang membuat jantung Sehun seperti direnggut paksa dari posisinya. Menjadikan kulit albinonya tampak semakin pucat. Genggaman tangan kekar itu meremas benda persegi panjang tersebut dengan erat. Emosinya mulai bangkit secara perlahan. Giginya bergeletuk kuat dengan bibir yang tertutup rapat._

 _Aku akan membunuhmu Kris!_

 _Dan Sehun-pun bergerak cepat mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang tadi mengiriminya pesan. Menanti jawabannya dengan gelisah dan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat._

' _Yo my little Shixuan_ _'_

" _Dimana kau berengsek?_ _"_

 _Suara Sehun terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan keberanian seseorang diseberang sana. Sementara sosok tersebut tengah terkekeh menyebalkan di telinga Sehun._

' _Jangan marah begitu adik kecilku! Sudah dua tahun, dan kau justru tidak menyapa kakakmu dengan sopan terlebih dahulu?_ _'_

" _Katakan saja dimana dirimu Kris! Aku akan menyapa sekaligus membunuhmu disana_ _"_

' _Hahahaha~ kau lucu sekali ! Kau tahu, wajah manis ini sangat sempurna untuk menjadi canvas lukisku_ _'_

" _Berengsek! Jangan sentuh dia_ _"_

' _Kau semakin gila Sehun, jatuh cinta pada seorang mata-mata negara eh? Kau ingin bunuh diri?_ _'_

 _Perkataan Kris membuat Sehun terdiam dengan tatapan yang lurus kedepan. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan-nya adalah seorang mata-mata negara. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Luhan-nya tidak pernah berbicara padanya? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana bisa Kris mengetahui siapa Luhan lebih dahulu dari pada dirinya yang adalah kekasih pria manis itu?_

' _Aku akan menyingkirkanya Sehun-ah! Dia sudah mengacaukan transaksiku_ _'_

 _Tidak! Tidak! Luhan tidak boleh mati. Luhan tidak boleh mati di tangan kris. Ia masih berhutang penjelasan dari pria cantiknya. Dan Sehun,, Masih tidak sanggup kehilangan pria manis yang telah mengisi seluruh relung jiwanya. Pria yang telah menggoreskan warna-warni indah di kehidupannya yang kelam. Pria cantiknya, Luhannya, Xiao Lu-nya. Satu-satu yang paling berharga dihidup Oh Sehun saat ini._

 _._

 _._

.

Sosok mungil yang terikat dengan rantai di bagian kaki dan tangannya itu tampak sudah sangat babak belur. Wajah manisnya sudah tertutupi dengan luka-luka bekas pukulan dan sayatan belati tajam milik Kris. Darah segar bercampur keringat menjadi hiasan tersendiri diwajah Luhan. Sedangkan sosok mungil itu hanya diam menerima dengan pasrah pukulan bertubi-tubi dari tangan besar itu.

Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan wajah pucat yang mengisyaratkan bahwa sosok itu sudah kehilangan darah dan sebahagian nyawanya. Kemarahannya terpendam bersama kesedihan dan kebencian pada sosok didahapannya.

 _Monster!_

Kata-kata tersebut seakan menjadi mantra yang membuat dirinya tak merasakan sakit lagi. Pegal pada kedua lengannya pun tak ia rasakan saat ini. Darah yang menetes dari hidung dan bibirnya tidak menjadi alasan untuknya membalas walau hanya sekedar mengumpat dan mengutuk sosok dihadapannya.

 _Pembunuh!_

 _Aku benci kalian para penjahat busuk!_

 **Flashback**

" _Lu..Luhan"_

 _Suara lain datang dari arah depannya. Berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang tengah mengarahkan handgun itu tepat diwajahnya. Menjadikan otak Luhan kosong karena mencerna semua kejadian yang tengah ia alami saat ini. Kaki kecil Luhan seakan menjadi jelly hingga terlalu sulit untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin itu dengan tatapan yang fokus pada sosok dihadapannya. Mengabaikan dinginnya permukaan pistol yang menyapa kulit lehernya._

 _Oksigen sekan menipis disekelilingnya. Menyisakan rasa sesak yang menyayat hati. Lidahnya bahkan kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata. Sementara hatinya tengah menjerit menyuruhnya berbicara dan memaki sosok dihadapannya._

 _Bunyi pelatuk pistol yang ditarik di belakangnya itu bahkan diabaikan oleh Luhan. Ia bahkan berharap kalau sosok itu benar-benar menembakkan timah panas itu kekepalanya. Memutuskan menyusul keberadaan ibunya yang telah lebih dahulu menempati surga satu tahun silam._

 _Baba~_

 _Jerit Luhan dalam hati dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya_ _._

 _Dorrr~_

 _Timah panas tersebut lepas dengan sekali tarikan dari telunjuk sang penembak. Menyisakan darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari sosok yang berada dihadapan Luhan. Menjadikan sosok tersebut jatuh tergeletak dengan lubang menganga dirongga dada sang korban. Membuat air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk rusanya._

" _BABAAAA~_ _"_

 _Bagai mendapat kekuatan besar, kedua kaki kecil Luhan bergerak dengan cepat menggapai tubuh tak bernyawa beberapa meter dihadapannya. Memeluk tubuh tersebut dengan sangat erat._

" _Baba jangan tinggalkan Lulu! Baba bangunlah Lulu mohon hiks_ _"_

 _Luhan menangis sesegukan sambil mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa milik sang ayah, berusaha membawa kembali kesadaran sang ayah yang mungkin kini sudah bertemu sang ibu di surga sana._

" _Kenapa kau meninggalkan Lulu sendiri hiks! Hanya kau yang Lulu miliki didunia ini, baba aku mohon hiks_ _"_

 _Memory bersama sang ayah berputar bagai roll film dikepala mungil Luhan. Kebahagian keluarganya yang utuh di kenangannya seakan memperdalam kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Setelah sang ibu meninggal tahun lalu, hubungan luhan dan ayah-nya sudah terbilang baik walau mereka hanya 3 kali bertemu dalam setahun ini. Dan saat Luhan sudah kembali menyayangi dan menghormati sang ayah seperti dulu serta takut kehilangan satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki, kini sang ayah sudah meninggalkannya menyusul sang ibu._

 _Satu-satunya sosok yang ingin Luhan buat bangga dengan prestasinya kini sudah meninggalkannya. Sosok yang menjadi penyemangatnya selama setahun ini, kini pergi tepat di depan matanya. Rasa kecewa dan dibohongi menjadikan luhan tidak sanggup berbuat apapun. Kecewa karena selama ini ayahnya adalah salah satu dari golongan orang-orang yang paling ingin ia singkirkan dari muka bumi ini. Dan dibohongi karena selama ini ayah dan ibunya sangat pandai bersandiwara, menjadi sosok malaikat dihadapannya dan menjadi iblis dibelakangnya._

" _Aku sudah muak dengan drama murahan ini! Bawa dia!_ _"_

 _Suara berat Kris membawa Luhan kembali ke alam nyatanya. Tubuhnya yang bergetar dan tatapan kosongnya kembali membuat dirinya tak sanggup melakukan apapun untuk melawan. Melupakan Earphone serta senjatanya yang jatuh di tubuh sang ayah. Lalu tubuh mungil itu diseret pergi oleh dua orang pengawal berbadan besar yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Kris._

 **Flashback off**

"Kenapa kau diam saja Lulu sayang? Berhentilah menjadi anak baik dan lawan aku manis"

Suara berat Kris terdengar diiringi pukulan bertubi dari tongkat kayu ditangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul kaki Luhan. Kris sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang Luhan berikan kali ini. Bukannya teriakan kesakitan, tapi sosok cantik itu hanya menatapnya dingin dengan senyuman menyeramkan. Tatapan onyx rusa yang tadinya kosong kini menjadi merah dan berkilat penuh kemarahan.

"Pergilah kau ke neraka berengsek!"

Luhan meludahi wajah tampan Kris dengan darah dimulutnya. Menciptakan senyuman meremehkan diwajah tampan tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau bicara cantik! Dan owh! Ini lah sosok aslimu! Darah mafia pembunuh dan bermulut pedas dari baba-mu ternyata mengalir dengan sempurna eh?"

Kris kembali memukulkan tongkat kayunya pada tubuh Luhan. Dan saat ini, perut dan dada Luhan yang menjadi sasaran Kris. Sementara sosok mungil itu terbatuk dan menahan rasa sakitnya, pria tampan tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memotretnya dan mengirimkannya pada Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Ber-akting didepan Oh Sehun sebagai anak baik dan bahkan menjadi kekasihnya? Aku tau siapa kau Luhan!"

Luhan lebih memilih diam dari pada menanggapi ucapan Kris. Karena jujur saja, dadanya sudah terlalu sesak untuk bicara saat ini.

"Cheoseon Gold eh? Menjijikan! Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu, setidaknya dengan menangkapmu aku bisa melindungi bisnisku dan memancing Oh Sehun kemari. Dan kalian, akan mati berdua ditanganku, bukankah itu romantis?"

Kris tertawa seperti sosok psyco yang mendapat mainannya. Dendamnya pada sosok Sehun yang merupakan adik tirinya sangat mendarah daging ditubuh Kris. Dari dulu ia ingin menghancurkan Sehun, tapi itu semua harus gagal karena ia akui, kekuasaan Sehun jauh lebih besar darinya. Dan itu semua berkat si tua bangka berengsek yang tak lain adalah ayah tirinya.

Dan betapa beruntungnya Kris saat mengetahui Luhan adalah kelemahan Oh Sehun. Saat ia mengetahui tentang Luhan dari mata-matanya yang ada di perusahaan Sehun, ia langsung menyusun rencana sambil mencari tau siapa sosok Xi Luhan sebenarnya. Dan berkat koneksinya dengan koleganya di China, ia mengetahui tentang keluarga Luhan sepenuhnya dengan akurat.

"Apa urusanmu sebenarnya dengan Oh Sehun, berengsek?!"

Emosi Luhan kembali terpancing saat mengetahui bahwa incaran Kris yang sebenarnya adalah Oh Sehun, bukan dirinya. Bukankah Kris adalah kakak Sehun? Kenapa Kris seperti memiliki dendam pada pria tampannya. Dan jujur saja, hati kecilnya menjerit dan memohon agar Oh Sehun tidak datang kemari saat ini.

"Tenanglah Xiao Lu! Aku hanya memiliki dendam antara kakak dan adik dengan Sehun-mu itu! Aku menyukai reaksimu. Ternyata kau bereaksi saat nama Sehun ku sebut. Hahaha.. Bagaimana dengan Wu Shixuan, apa kau juga akan bereaksi dengan nama itu?"

Kris tersenyum remeh saat melihat Luhan terdiam. Ia tahu, sosok ini mengenal siapa itu Wu Shixuan, tapi sangat bodoh karena tidak mengetahui keberadaan sosok tersebut disekitarnya.

Kris melayangkan tongkat kayunya untuk memukul punggung Luhan. Menghasilkan suara debuman yang keras dan membuat sosok kecil itu terbatuk.

"Phoenix?"

Kris kembali melayangkan tongkat kayunya pada kaki Luhan. Menghasilkan bunyi khas benturan antara tulang dan kayu tersebut memenuhi ruang kosong yang mereka tempati.

"Atau Kim Kai?"

Dan saat terakhir, Kris melayangkan tongkat tersebut ke kepala Luhan. Menciptakan aliran darah yang menetes perlahan melewati kening dan pipinya yang sudah tak mulus lagi.

"Kau bodoh Luhan! Orang-orang tersebut sudah berada disekitarmu, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya! Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim Jong In. Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang kau dan kelompokmu cari selama ini! Dan ayahmu, ia hanya pria bodoh yang kubuat menjadi kambing hitam untuk memancingmu dan kelompokmu!"

Disertai tawa licik Kris, pandangan Luhan mulai memburam dan perlahan gelap. Kesadarannya yang mulai menipis mengantarkannya pada lubang hitam yang seakan menghisap jiwanya perlahan. Ditengah dengungan yang memenuhi gendang telinganya dan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari kepala ke seluruh tubuhnya ia masih merekam dengan jelas apa saja yang tadi sosok _monster_ Kris katakan. Dan diantara nafasnya yang mulai memendek, pria manis itu masih bisa berguman walau nyaris berbisik.

 _Sehun-ah jangan datang kumohon!_

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di alamat yang Kris berikan lewat sambungan telfonnya tadi. Sangat jauh dari Seoul, membuat Sehun harus kehilangan setidaknya dua jam diperjalanan. Sehun tidak datang sendiri, ia membawa Kyuhyun , Max serta Minho bersamanya, dan tentu setidaknya tiga puluh bodyguard berbadan besar berada dibelakang tubuh tegapnya.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat melihat pabrik kosong yang minim penerangan menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Untuk kedua kali dalam 25 tahun hidupnya, Sehun merasakan rasa sesak, khawatir serta ketakutan yang mencekiknya secara kasat mata. Dua jam, dan itu pasti sangat lama bagi Luhan-nya untuk berjuang sendiri. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan-nya didalam sana.

Sehun bersumpah, akan membunuh Kris dengan tangannya sendiri apabila sosok mungil itu terluka. Setelah semua pengawalnya masuk lebih dahulu dan membantai anak buah Kris yang berjaga, barulah Sehun masuk dengan menggenggam erat pistolnya.

Ruangan kosong dengan bau darah yang kental itu membuat Sehun mengernyit. Ia mengibaskan tangannya saat debu beterbangan didepan wajahnya.

"Berengsek! Dimana kau?"

Maki Sehun sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dan mata Sehun terpaku pada sudut ruangan. Sosok mungil yang menjadi alasan kemarahannya itu kini tengah tergantung dengan rantai ditangan dan kakinya. Darah diseluruh tubuh Luhan-nya membuat Sehun merasakan udara disekililingnya menjadi menipis.

Sosok mungil itu tampak menundukkan kepala dengan mata terpejam. Dengan cepat, kaki panjang Sehun melangkah mendekati sosok Luhannya. Darah yang mengering diwajah dan tubuh Luhan itu menjadi pukulan telak pada jantung Sehun, menyadarkan betapa terlambatnya ia menggapai sosok mungil tersebut. Menimbulkan kristal bening bertumpuk di onyx elangnya, dan kemudian jatuh membasahi pipi tirus tersebut.

Kedua kali dalam hidup Oh Sehun ia meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang selalu ia anggap sebagai penggambaran betapa lemahnya seseorang. Air mata yang dulu hanya pernah menetes saat ia kehilangan ibunya, kini kembali menetes saat ia melihat keadaan malaikat kecilnya.

Ia tahu betapa berengsek dan busuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, iblis sepertinya tidak pantas menjadi pendamping malaikat seperti ibunya dan Luhan. Dan kini, ia telah mengulangi kesalahan lamanya dan berimbas dengan keselamatan sosok manisnya. Menjadikan dirinya kehilangan sosok yang sudah menjadi nyawa baru bagi dunianya yang kelam.

"Lu, kumohon buka matamu sayang! Luhan!"

Sehun melepaskan rantai yang melilit lengan dan kaki mungil Luhan. Menjadikan sosok tersebut jatuh dengan sendirinya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan, berusaha membuat malaikat kecilnya meraih kesadaran kembali.

"Luhan aku mohon! Buka matamu! Luhan kumohon padamuuu~"

Sehun merasa frustasi saat tak mendapat respon dari Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang sudah tidak semulus tadi saat ia pergi. Dan Sehun merasa dunianya runtuh saat ia tak merasakan nafas Luhan berhembus diwajahnya.

"L..lu! Jangan bercanda sayang, aku tau kau hanya tidur! Aku mohon Luhan hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku sayanng"

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Wajah pucat Luhan membawa dirinya kembali pada kenangan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Dan seketika, perasaan takut kehilangan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mencekiknya dengan rasa sesak yang menyiksa.

Sementara Max dan Kyuhyun yang melihat bos mereka menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya hanya diam dengan wajah terluka. Ini pertama kali bagi mereka melihat Sehun menitikkan air mata. Dan mereka juga bisa merasakan betapa sesaknya perasaan kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

" _Kalian terkepung! Angkat tangan dikepala dan menyerahlah!_ _"_

.

.

.

Cheoseon Gold sudah menunggu selama lebih dari dua jam target yang mereka incar. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Tak ada satupun kapal penyusup yang masuk ke pelabuhan tersebut. Semua kapal-kapal yang masuk malam ini sudah terdaftar dan resmi milik Korea ataupun kapal asing perdagangan yang legal. Barang-barang yang mereka bawapun tidak satupun berisikin senjata ataupun narkoba. Serta awak kepalpun memiliki sertifikat resmi dan izin masuk dari bea dan cukai Korea Selatan.

' _Apa tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari daerah utara kapten Kim?_ _'_

Ucap Baekhyun melalui earphonenya pada Junmyoon. Mencoba melihat gerak-gerik musuh dari arah lain.

' _Tidak ada! Walau disini banyak pengawal, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak mencurigakan ketua Baek_ _'_

' _Ini aneh!_ _'_

' _Aku juga berfikir seperti itu!_ _'_

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi rekannya yang lain, dan jawaban serupa ia dapatkan dari rekan-rekannya. Tidak ada satupun pergerakan berarti dari pengawal-pengawal tersebut. Mereka hanya berjalan sekeliling dan melihat-lihat. Seakan mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka dibuntuti dan menutupi tempat kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

' _Luhan! Apa kau masih pada posisimu?_ _'_

Tidak ada jawaban dari line seberang. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun cemas tentu saja.

' _Luhan jawab aku! Ini perintah!_ _'_

Hening. Lagi-lagi hanya bunyi rusuh serta dengungan yang terdengar. Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres menimpa Luhan.

' _Bambam! Aktifkan gps Luhan! Apa dia berada pada posisinya?_ _'_

' _Ha? Luhan? Tu-tunggu sebentar ketua!_ _'_

Bambam langsung mengecek kembali layar tabnya. Salahnya yang lalai dan hanya fokus pada pergerakan anggota tim lainnya dan juga kamera-kamera pengintai disekitar sana tanpa menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang ternyata sudah sangat jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Seketika tubuh Bambam melemas dengan wajah yang memucat.

' _Luhan,,,, tidak pada posisinya!_ _'_

Suara Bambam nyaris seperti bisikan dan bergetar. Membuat empat orang yang mendengarnya menahan pekikan mereka.

' _Berengsek! Kita cari Luhan! Ini semua tidak beres!_ _'_

Junmyoon memutuskan sambungan mereka setelah mendengar kata 'ya' dari seluruh anggotanya. Dan perlahan mereka kembali menuju mobil dengan hati-hati. Tanpa menyadari, beberapa dari pengawal tersebut tengah berbisik pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kita periksa tempat Luhan dahulu!"

Junmyoon yang tidak sengaja melihat sebuah gudang dengan pencahayaan yang cukup minim itu menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik dan memilih menghampirinya. Ia tahu, tempat ini memang titik untuk Luhan berjaga. Tapi ada yang aneh, seingatnya kemarin tidak ada cat apapun dipintu masuk, cat ini berbentuk silang dengan warna merah darah, seakan sengaja dibuat sebagai penanda.

Dengan cepat Junmyoon memasuki gudang tersebut, dan bau darah langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya. Jantung Junmyoon berdetak dengan sangat cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam dan langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan mayat manusia tergeletak tak berdaya dengan genangan darah disekelilingnya.

"Astaga!"

Junmyoon mendekati sosok tersebut, dan paras tampan yang memucat itu menyapa penglihatan Junmyoon.

"Bukankah dia Xi Hangeng?"

Junmyoon dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan. Xi Hangeng, sosok yang cukup berpengaruh di Beijing kini tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan bekas tembakan yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Senjata dan earphone Luhan tergeletak tak berdaya di samping sosok tersebut.

"Kirim tim identifikasi ke posisi Luhan saat ini! Aku menemukan mayat tuan Xi Hangeng"

Sehun menghubungi Bambam dengan mata yang fokus melihat sekeliling gudang tersebut. Ia mencoba menemukan segala hal yang aneh disini. Seingatnya, posisi Luhan dan dirinya hanya berjarak 7 Km, kenapa ia tidak melihat Luhan meninggalkan ruangan ini walau sekilas?

Junmyoon kembali mengecek tubuh Xi Hangeng dengan teliti, seketika tangannya berhenti melihat senjata ditangan Hangeng. Pistol rakitan. Pistol yang hanya akan didapat dalam transaksi pasar gelap. Pistol dengan aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Pistol kedap suara, memiliki peluru beracun yang bisa membunuh seseorang dalam hitungan detik. Dan pistol ini, hanya di jual oleh mafia Tiongkok terkenal, yaitu keluarga Wu, yang dipimpin oleh putranya yang terkenal dikalangan bisnis hitam tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi keluarga terkutuk itu! Wu Shixuan! Aku akan membuatmu mendekam dipenjara seumur hidup!"

Geram Junmyoon saat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Shixuan lah dalang dalam semua ini. Ia dengan cepat bangkit dan memeriksa benda-benda yang ada disekitar ruangan tersebut.

Brukk~

Junmyoon terjatuh saat ia tak sengaja mendorong sebuah lemari. Lantai ruangan tersebut berlubang berbentuk segi empat dengan penutup kayu yang sudah rapuh. Karena tidak sanggup menopang beban, pintu kayu tersebut patah dan membuat Junmyoon jatuh kedalam lubang tersebut. Terang dan bersih. Jejak ban mobil pun masih terlukis di tanah kering tersebut. Junmyoon tertawa dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak memikirkan jalan-jalan seperti ini sejak awal memeriksa gudang tersebut. Dan ia yakin, lubang inilah yang Shixuan dan anak buahnya lalui saat membawa Luhan.

"Kita cari Luhan sekarang juga!"

Junmyoon berlari mencari tahu kemana arah jalan rahasia tersebut. Dan beberapa kilometer saja, dirinya sudah sampai di jalan raya yang seharusnya memakan waktu 3 menit bagi mereka dengan mobil.

"Berengsek! Mereka sudah mengenal tempat ini!"

Umpat Junmyoon emosi. Dan tak lama mobil Bambam melintas didepannya. Membuat pria manis itu terpaksa menginjak rem dengan cukup kuat karena ia melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan cepat.

"Astaga hyung, bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?"

Pekik Bambam kebingungan. Pasalnya, ia tidak melihat Junmyoon sejak mereka berkumpul tadi.

"Nanti aku jelaskan!"

Ucap Junmyoon datar. Dan ia memijit keningnya pertanda ia tengah berfikir keras.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah gedung tua sesuai gps yang Luhan kenakan pada jam tangannya. Suasana gedung tak terpakai tersebut sangat sunyi dengan bau amis darah yang kental bahkan saat mereka keluar dari mobil. Mereka tidak mendengar adanya tanda-tanda manusia didalam sana. Dan saat mereka melihat sekeliling, mereka menemukan setidaknya 5 mobil hitam yang terparkir beberapa meter dari samping gedung tersebut.

"Mereka didalam!"

Ucap Junmyoon yang mulai mengambil posisi bersiaga dibelakang kap mobilnya. Mengarahkan handgunnya kepintu masuk gedung tersebut.

"Kalian terkepung! Angkat tangan dikepala dan menyerahlah!"

teriak Baekhyun dengan pengeras suara kepolisian dimobilnya. Sementara bunyi auman serine mobil polisi mulai terdengar dari kejauhan, berjalan mendekat kearah gedung tua tersebut.

.

.

.

Sosok mugil itu membuka onyx rusanya dengan perlahan. Dan sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah prianya. Prianya dengan genangan air mata yang membasahi wajah tampannya. Wajah tampan itu memerah seakan menerima rasa sakit yang begitu mencekikknya. Menimbulkan rasa sesak di dada sosok mungil tersebut.

"Se..sehunie"

Suaranya terdengar bagai bisikan. Karena jujur saja, tubuhnya terlalu sakit dan tidak bertenaga hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata. Kakinya terasa mati rasa dan kedua tangannya terasa kebas. Tapi saat melihat wajah tampan prianya, ia bisa merasakan kekuatan berlebih hingga ia bisa tersenyum pada sosok dihadapannya.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak perlahan dan tampak susah payah untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun. Tangan mungil penuh darah dan sedikit dingin itu mengusap penuh kasih sayang rahang tegas sang kekasih. Pria yang sangat ia cintai walau sekarang ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok dihadapannya. Luhan meneteskan air matanya saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah dipergelangannya. Tidak, ini berbahaya bagi Sehun-nya!

Sehun yang masih menangis sesegukan itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok mungil dipangkuannya. Sosok tersebut membuka mata indahnya, bahkan tangan mungilnya sudah melingkupi wajahnya yang panas karena menangis.

"Lu..Lu! Aku tau kau akan bangun sayang, aku tau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku! A..aku mohon bertahanlah dan jangan tutup matamu lagi!"

Sehun berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi berengsek! Kedua kakinya seakan tak bertenaga saat ini. Menjadikan tubuh kokok Oh Sehun harus jatuh berkali-kali karena gemetar.

"Ayolah kaki berengsek! Aku harus membawa Luhan-ku kerumah sakit!"

Umpat Sehun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah tampannya. Sementara itu Max yang melihat Sehun merasa tak tega dengan keadaan sang atasan. Dengan segera, Max mengambil alih Luhan dari Sehun. Sementara Sehun di bopong oleh Minho dan Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh! Berengsek! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Luhan dengan kedua tangan dan kakiku sendiri! Oh Sehun idiot!"

Sehun mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya patuh saat kedua orang kepercayaannya memopong tubuh kokonya. Dan langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar teriakan dari luar gedung tersebut. Dan mereka semakin merasa panik saat serine polisi bergerak mendekati tempat mereka.

"Le..lepaskan aku Sehun-ah! Dan larilah selagi bisa!"

Luhan berusaha keras melepas arlojinya. Menyerahkannya pada tangan Max.

"Lempar jauh-jauh dari sini! Itu akan mengalihkan mereka!"

Luhan tersenyum diantara kesadarannya yang kembali menipis. Ia tengah berusaha agar kelopak mata rusanya tak kembali tertutup.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Lu!"

Tugas Sehun dari belakang tubuh Max. Onyx kelam Sehun bergerak gelisah tanda ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini. Melihat tubuh Luhan yang penuh luka, sudah membuat Sehun berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat. Dan kali ini, polisi berengsek itu malah menghalanginya untuk segera membawa sosok mungilnya ke rumah sakit. Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh mereka setelah ini.

"Aku punya ide!"

Tukas Minho yang kini menatap dalam wajah Sehun yang tampak benar-benar kacau pucat. Menjadikan dirinya benar-benar tidak tega untuk membuat sosok ini semakin menderita lagi.

.

.

.

Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh bed side monitor disamping kanan sosok manis yang masih menutup mata dengan masker oksigen menutupi wajahnya itu, menjadi penyamangat bagi sosok tampan disisinya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil sang kekasih. Gambar abstrak yang menandakan bahwa malaikatnya masih bernafas menjadikan sosok tersebut berdiri kokoh hingga detik ini.

Hari ini, tepat tiga minggu kekasih cantiknya menutup onyx indah bak rusa itu. Tiga minggu sejak kejadian dimalam mengerikan yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan sosok manis ini dan resmi kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya. Malam kelam yang menjadi awal bagi kehancuran karir kekasihnya.

Ya, Luhan-nya dikeluarkan dari badan intelegen dan resmi menjadi buronan Korea selatan sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Dimana bukti-bukti ditemukan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang mafia, dan Luhan dinyatakan melarikan diri bersama mafia besar Wu Shixuan. Entah apa yang menyebabkan polisi dan badan anti terorisme menyimpulkan hal tersebut, tapi apapun itu, Sehun yakin, Kris ada dibalik semua ini.

Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka setelah dua kali ketukan dari orang diluar sana. Sosok pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan Sehun itu berjalan masuk dengan tangan yang memegang nampan berisi roti gandum dan segelas susu diatasnya. Ia tersenyum pada lelaki pucat yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini. Mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak bisa membantu sahabatnya ini.

"Sehun! Kau belum makan apapun dari semalam, setidaknya, makan ini dulu!"

Sosok berkulit tan tersebut meletakkan nampan tersebut di pangkuan Sehun. Mentap Sehun seakan memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak akan banyak bicara, karena menurutnya orang koma bisa mendengar apapun yang orang sekelilingnya katakan. Konyol sekali.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti Jong In-ah! Kau pergi saja dahulu"

Sehun menjawab setelah tatapannya kembali pada sosok cantik malaikatnya. Mengusap tangan mungil dan halus itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat seakan memberi tahu pada sosok cantik itu bahwa disini ada dirinya yang mengharapkan onyx rusa itu kembali memancarkan binar bintangnya.

"Tidak! Aku akan menunggumu menghabiskannya dan baru setelahnya aku pergi!"

Jong In berjalan menuju gorden balkon yang yang masih tertutup tersebut. Menariknya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi menyelimuti dan menerangi kamar disalah satu flat mewah tersebut. Mempertontonkan bangunan-bangunan mewah pencakar langit yang berada dihadapan mereka.

Langit biru dengan awan yang bergulung-gulung bagai ombak itu menambah kesan cerah di Minggu pagi awal bulan ini. Membuat senyum pria tampan dengan kulit sensual tersebut terkembang dengan indahnya.

"Sehun-ah! Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Ucap Jong In. Sementara senyumnya sudah mulai luntur dan diganti wajah datar miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin Luhan-ku bangun dan memanggil namaku"

Ucap Sehun saat tahu kemana arah pertanyan Jong In saat ini. Genggaman Sehun pada tangan mungil Luhan menjadi sedikit lebih erat dan Sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kehangatan lengan mungil itu di pipi tirusnya.

"Apa kita masih harus bersembunyi saat Luhan sadar?"

Sehun terdiam. Ya, mereka tidak akan selamanya bersembunyi di negara ini. Saat Luhan sadar, pria manis ini pasti akan bertanya banyak hal, terutama dengan bagaimana mereka bisa berkumpul di negara ini.

"Saat dia sadar, kita akan meninggalkan Swiss dan kita pindah ke Chicago! Aku punya sebuah rumah dengan kebun anggur yang luas disana. Kita bisa menetap ditempat itu beberapa tahun sampai keadaan tenang."

Ujar Sehun dengan tersenyum, akan tetapi tatapannya kosong dan hanya fokus pada sosok malaikat manisnya. Sehun tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri sejak Luhan dinyatakan koma oleh Rae In, kakak perempuan Jong In yang memang seorang dokter. Ia seakan tidak perduli apabila siapa dirinya diketahui oleh polisi dan Intelegent manapun. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menyembunyikan Luhan dari biadapnya orang-orang bodoh tersebut. Cinta sejati yang Jong In-pun tidak menyangka bisa dimiliki sosok iblis seperti Oh Sehun.

"Lalu, apabila mereka mengetahui Luhan disini sebelum ia sadar, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Jong In menahan isakannya saat melihat dengan jelas sosok kokoh Sehun kembali menitikkan air matanya. Oh Sehun yang sekarang benar-benar rapuh dan jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Oh Sehun akan menangis hanya dengan mengingatkannya pada sosok mungil yang sampai kini masih tidak berniat membuka mata. Walau Rae In sudah menegaskan pada Sehun untuk tidak terlalu berharap akan kesadaran Luhan, tapi sosok tersebut tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya untuk tetap memberikan perawatan terbaik untuk Luhannya.

"Aku, akan membawa Luhan pergi sebelum mereka sampai, a,,,atau aku akan menghadang mereka dengan memberi tau siapa diriku, aku akan melindungi Luhan walau itu berarti aku harus mati detik itu juga Kai-ah, aarrgghh~"

Sehun tidak mampu membendung rasa sesak yang melingkupi dadanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh lemah Luhan-nya ditarik paksa atau langsung dibunuh dalam keadaan koma seperti ini. Ia tidak akan sanggup kehilangan Luhan-nya karena kelalainnya lagi. Dan rasa takut itu kembali menghantuinya. Membuat dirinya hanya mampu menangis untuk melepaskan rasa sesak tersebut.

"Oh Sehun! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjadi sebodoh ini!"

Lirih Jong In sambil menghapus air mata. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi kuat bagi sahabatnya ini. Setidaknya selalu disisi Sehun dan memberi semangat pada sosok rapuh ini adalah sebagai bukti bahwa ia dan Chanyeol akan selalu bersama Sehun dalam keadaan apapun.

"Lu,, aku mohon bangunlah, kau masih ingin menyiksaku sayang? Aku sudah sangat menderita!"

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu saat itu sayang, aku mohon bangunlah!"

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher jenjang sang kekasih. Meredam isakannya disana. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang melekat pada Luhan berkat Sehun yang selalu menggunakan lotion strawberry ditubuh indah Luhan setelah mengelap kulit seputih susu tersebut.

Dan jong In yang menyaksikan betapa rapuhnya oh Sehun tanpa Xi Luhan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Berdoa dalam hati agar tuhan sedikit berbaik hati pada Sehun dengan mengembalikan sosok mungilnya.

 _Cepatlah bangun Lu, kami merasakan sakitnya tanpamu! Aku berjanji akan membantu Sehun apapun yang terjadi dimasa depan. Dan aku juga akan melindungimu dengan semampuku. -Kim Jong In-_

 _Kaulah kunci hidup Oh Sehun, Luhan-ah! Bangunlah dan kami berjanji akan melindungimu bersama setelah ini. Apapun yang terjadi rusa manis. -Park Chan Yeol-_

 _T.B.C._

Seneng banget baca koment deerwind947 hahah~ biarlah, mereka jadi sider atau cuma sekedar fav dan follow, nanti jg nyadar kok di waktu yang tepat XD yaudah kalau gitu aku gak usah ikut event itu kali ya wkwkwkwk~

Bdw, maaf bgt update telat lagi, minggu kemarin aku fokus ujian stan jadi gak sempat ngetik XD maafkan typo yang mungkin keterlaluan di chapt ini, aku malas ngedit karena seharian cuma buat ngetik ini.

Jujur aja, dari banyaknya ff yang aku tulis dulu, ff ini yang rasanya paling berat dan bikin aku berfikir keras sampai delete-ketik lagi-delete-ketik lagi hanya untuk 4K words. Ff missing perchap gak nyampe setengah malam aku bikinnya, sedangkan ff ini asdfghjkl aku habisin seharian untuk satu chapt _ dan itu bener-bener bikin sakit kepala.

Makasih buat yang review, favorite dan follow... #tebar520 /telat/


End file.
